


You've Got the Love

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Misogyny, No Age Play, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Transphobia, asexual!Remus, genderfluid!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Remus and Sirius are ready to take the next big steps in their lives. Even bigger things are on the horizon—are they finally ready for them?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 150
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Remus made a face as they pulled up to the small home. It looked to be right on top of the neighbors’ property on every side with no garden at all. This was the third house they were looking at today, and Remus was tired. “Okay, here we are.” Remus parked in front of the house.

Sirius grimaced. “Photos are fucking misleading.”

“They must have some tricks about getting good angles. Frank says they can do that.” Remus turned the car off.

“Is it even worth going in and looking?” Sirius slumped in the seat a little. “Unless it’s so horrific we can laugh about it.”

“It’s up to you. I already know I don’t want it because of it being built on a postage stamp.” Remus thought the whole idea of moving was getting more space.

Sirius glanced at him then looked back out of the window. “Right? Why is the garden so tiny? No, let’s just go. It’s awful.”

“Okay.” Remus let out a long groan as he started the car again.

“We have one more today, right?” 

“Yeah, but with the way this is all going, I don’t have much hope.” He started in the direction the last house.

“Me neither. We’ll be living in the flat until we’re old.” Sirius chuckled, tucking one foot up onto the seat as they tapped through music on their phone.

“Well, at least we know we like it.” He huffed. They would never have a kid if they stayed there forever.

“That’s true.” Sirius glanced out the window to look at the neighbourhood passing by. “More room to grow would be nice though, wouldn’t it?”

“It really would be.”

“We’ll find a place, eventually.” They leaned over and put a hand on his knee, squeezing slightly.

“I know.” Remus smiled over at them. He had been really thinking about finding a place since the week before. It felt like it would be a nice, fresh start for them.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus put his hand on theirs. “We’ll just keep looking, right?”

“Yeah. We don’t have a real time limit.” Sirius brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “This neighbourhood is nicer though.”

“Exactly, no timeline.” Remus gave their hand a squeeze as he glanced around. “Much nicer, yeah. It seems like there’s more space between the houses too.”

Sirius grinned. “Right? We want room for Snuffles to run around… And also if we decide to shag in the garden, no danger of anyone overhearing us.”

“Your mind, it always goes right for it.” Remus gave a little roll of his eyes.

“Would you expect anything less of me, caro?” Sirius retorted, with a little shrug and the most perfectly innocent grin.

“No, I’d be worried if your mind didn’t go there right away with everything princess.”

“Exactly.” Sirius blew him a kiss, still smiling.

Remus laughed as he pulled up to the house. This one looked small, but at least there was some space outside of it. “Okay, this seems a bit more promising.”

“Yeah, this one looks good. Let’s go and have a look, at least.” Sirius undid their belt and opened the passenger side door, already clambering out.

Remus followed after them, grabbing his coffee on the way out of the car because this really did need caffeine. “It looks a bit small.”

“It does, doesn’t it… Maybe it’s just narrow and goes back further than we think?” Sirius grimaced, not even on the logic of their own argument.

“I’m glad you have hope.” Remus slipped his arm around their waist as they walked up to the front door.

“What else have I got, in this economy?” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Fingers crossed.”

“Your good looks.” He snorted a laugh as they came up to the door. “Well, shall we?”

Sirius reached out and gave a knock to the door before glancing around the neighbourhood again. “It’s not bad.”

“No, it’s cute. If not compact,” he said as the door opened.

“Hi! You must be the Lupin-Blacks, are you the most adorable couple?” A peppy blonde woman, dressed in a blue pantsuit. She looked exactly how Remus thought a middle-aged realtor should look like.

“Ha, thank you.” Remus leaned into Sirius a little. “I’m Remus, this is Sirius.”

“Come on in, come on in.” She clapped her hands together. “This little house will be perfect for you both!”

Remus was a bit bowled over by her personality, he looked to Sirius for a bit of help. They were looking wide-eyed around the place and at the realtor. 

“Err, hi.” Sirius looked at Remus and pulled a quick grimacing face.

“So! It’s all nice and compact here. Perfect for you two gentlemen.”

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but the realtor continued to talk. He shot a look a Sirius and gave them a squeeze.

“There’s the most beautiful view of the garden just here.” She pointed behind them to what looked like the kitchen/living room/dining room.

“I don’t think we’re interested.” Remus managed to say after clearing his throat. “It’s too small for what me and my spouse are looking for.  _ They _ want more room so we can have an extra room and one day we’d love to have kids. So, I think it’s time to go, Sirius.”

Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand, their cheeks a little paler than usual. “It’s…  _ quaint _ . But… arguably smaller than our flat, right?”

“Living small is such a trend and you two blokes seem very trendy.”

“Sirius isn’t a bloke. If you couldn’t pick up the hints I had just given you...” Remus stepped away before his blood pressure skyrocketed.

“It’s fine, Rem, let’s go.” Sirius gave the realtor a smile that looked more like a grimace before tugging him towards the door.

“It’s not fine to be a completely dense idiot.” Remus shot her one more look then pulled Sirius out of the house.

By the time they got to the car, she was probably still standing in the middle of the house gaping at their exit.

“What an idiot.” Remus huffed, digging out his keys.

Sirius leaned against the side of the car, puffing out their cheeks. “Today has been a total bust.”

“You all right?” Remus pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“Yeah,” they said with a sigh. “I feel fairly masc today so at least I don’t want to scream and shout about it, but it’s still shit.”

“Complete shit.” Remus unlocked the car. “Should we go home and get high because that sounds like a good option, and we can see if there’s any more houses up for sale.”

Sirius smiled, turning towards him. “Online house-hunting whilst getting high sounds  _ exactly _ like what we need. Can we order pizza when we get the munchies?”

“Of course we can, anything for you love.”

“I love you.” Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “We’ll find a place eventually.”

“I love you too, and I know we will.” Remus kissed them back quickly. “Come on, let’s get back to the flat.”

Remus got them home as they listened to some random acoustic playlist Sirius had put on. He was glad to be home, even if he hoped to have a new home in his sights by the time he had got home. Clearly, it’s not something that happens right away -- buying a house so he needed to remember that. It was also good for Sirius because it meant they needed to take their time too in thinking about what they wanted.

“Where should we hunker down? Sofa or bed?” Remus kicked off his shoes as Sirius was accosted by Snuffles.

Sirius shrugged off their jacket, raking both hands through their loose hair. “Either is good. Do you have a preference?”

Remus shook his head. “I’m good with whatever tonight. I just want to relax and get in my sweats.” He headed towards their bedroom.

“Bedroom, then,” Sirius said, following him down the hall. They caught up to him then gave him a light smack on the bottom, stifling a laugh.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” He turned around and caught their wrist, a big grin on his face as he did so.

“I don’t have a clue what you mean!” Sirius retorted, an equally bright smile on their lips.

“Brat.” Remus dragged them along to the bedroom.

Sirius laughed, quickening their pace with him. “Me?”

“Always.” He chuckled as they got into the room. Remus dropped their wrist before going towards the dresser for his favorite comfy bottoms.

They sat on the edge of the bed with a big smile on their face. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I am? You are too.” Remus pulled out his bottoms and an old shirt.

“I love you all dressed up but I love you in sweats too.”

“I love you in sweats too.” Remus stripped out of his shirt.

Sirius glanced down at their ripped jeans and Bowie shirt. “Yeah?”

“I love you in those jeans too.” Remus tugged on his shirt. “I mean, naked Sirius is the best, but, you know what I mean.”

“Ah so there’s a hierarchy,” they said, chuckling as they pulled off their shirt.

“Naked. Your wedding outfit. Tight jeans, leggings, or tiny shorts with any top, really. That black dress, you know? Then you in my clothes. The other dress…” Remus listed off as he got changed.

Sirius’ grin grew wider and wider. “I could guess the top two. So the moral is—my legs, right?” They leaned back on their hands and kicked their legs up, wiggling their toes.

“Basically, yeah, and your arse.” He sat on the bed next to them.

“Ah yes, of course.” Sirius bit their lip around a smile.

“Duh.” Remus kissed down their calf over the denim.

“These jeans  _ are _ a bit tight. Care to give me a hand getting them off?” 

“Oh goodness, you’re really pulling that line, huh?” Remus reached up to undo the button and zip.

“It’s a genuine request,” Sirius said, throwing their head back to laugh. “I’ll keep them on if you like!”

Remus rolled his eyes as he started to help tug them down. “Yeah, yeah.”

Sirius went to bat his hands away with a playful smile. “No, no, I’ll keep them on!”

“Oh yeah?” Remus continued to try to pull them down. They writhed against him, laughing. “Why do you suddenly want to keep them on?”

“Because apparently I’m pulling a  _ line! _ ” Sirius grinned, kicking at him a little.

“Oh, okay.” Remus sat up and reached over to get the box they kept the weed in.

Sirius chuckled, flopping back onto the bed with their jeans open and low on their hips. “ _ Thank you,”  _ they said in the most mock-sincere voice Remus had ever heard.

Remus huffed as he settled back on the bed with the box and magazine. After a moment Sirius rolled onto their side, their head propped into their hand. “Yes?” Remus asked as he got everything together in front of him. “Can I help you?”

“Keep doing  _ exactly _ what you’re doing,” Sirius murmured, an indulgent smile on their lips as they watched him closely.

“You wanna roll?” Remus offered.

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay.” Remus continued to work on rolling the joint, he could feel Sirius’ eyes on him the entire time. They reached over and put their hand on his knee, squeezing slightly. He just raised an eyebrow as he finished rolling the joint. He didn’t even look over to them as he licked the paper to seal it.

Sirius wriggled closer, grinning as they leaned over to grab the lighter. “When we have kids I will miss this, amongst other things.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus finally looked up at them. “What else will you miss?”

“Wildly kinky sex and being able to scream during it.”

“We can do wildly kinky sex, I’ll just have to gag you or something.” Remus snickered before taking the lighter.

Sirius snorted a laugh, plucking the lighter back and leaning in to light the joint for him. “Such a problem solver, caro.”

“Save me from having to hear you say bratty things too.” Remus muttered before he let Sirius light the joint.

“Oi!” Sirius gasped, throwing the lighter at him. “You  _ love _ my bratty quips, thank you!”

“I do?” Remus let out a puff of smoke then grabbed the lighter.

“Guarantee it. I have physical evidence.”

He took another drag, deciding not to answer as he set the lighter aside.

Sirius leaned in, walking their fingers up Remus’ thigh. “Aren’t you going to share?”

“Oh? You want some?” Remus held the joint up above his head.

“Mhmm, yes please Daddy.” Sirius leaned a little closer, their lips parting a fraction.

He gave them a look, bringing his hand down. He almost put the joint between their lips but brought it back to his own lips.

Sirius’ fingers dug into his thigh. “And you say  _ I’m  _ the brat.” Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning forward and grabbing his wrist surprisingly firm.

“Well, I guess you can have some.” He let them guide his hand.

Sirius smiled sweetly. “Why, thank you,” they murmured, taking a slow drag of the joint.

Remus let their hand go and sat back. Sirius stayed sitting back on their ankles, blowing out a stream of smoke before they took another drag and attempted to do something that Remus could only assume was blow a smoke ring. It didn’t work. 

“Can you blow smoke rings?”

“I can.” Remus reached for the joint. “You clearly can’t,” He teased them with a little grin.

“Rude,” Sirius said, smacking him on the thigh with their other hand as they let him take the joint.

“One of the few things you’re not good at.” Remus took a drag then held the joint aside. He made an ‘o’ with his mouth then gently exhaled the smoke slowly as he tapped his cheek.

Sirius bit their lip. “Fuck. That’s hot.”

Remus snickered and did it again for them.

“Teach me,” they all but demanded, holding their hand out for the joint.

Remus shrugged. “Why?”

“Because I can’t do it and that annoys me. And it’s hot as fuck.”

He laughed again. “Okay, so you need to obviously inhale the smoke and hold it for a moment as you make an ‘o’ with your lips.”

Sirius snickered, mischief in their grey eyes, before doing as he said, the cutest look of concentration on their face.

He kissed their nose then sat back. “Okay now sort of put your tongue and gently blow the smoke out. Don’t do it too fast.”

Sirius nodded, a frown on their face as they did so. It was sort of vaguely ring shaped. They snickered, the rest of the smoke coming out of their nose in a plume. “That was not right.”

“It was close. Point your tongue more and tap your cheek here like this.” Remus demonstrated for them.

“Why does this feel vaguely filthy?” Sirius grinned, taking the joint back and trying again. “Although I don’t need pointers with that.”

“You sure you don’t?” Remus casually spoke as he reached for his laptop.

Sirius looked genuinely offended. “How very dare you.”

“I’m obviously joking princess. You give the best blowjobs. You just suck at smoke rings.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“I should hope so, thank you.” Sirius gave another drag on the joint, apparently determined to try another smoke ring.

“You are the princess of blowjobs.” Remus logged on to the site they had been using to look at homes.

“That’s my official title,” Sirius mumbled, blowing out another smoke ring. It was slightly better!

“Good princess, nearly got it.” He grinned. “And yes, your official title. What would my official title be?”

Sirius bit their lip, looking thoughtful as they blew out another smoke ring, even more improved. “Daddy: King of the Sadists."

“Ha! Yeah, I guess, but aren’t I good at a certain thing?” Remus asked as he clicked around.

“Yes. Everything,” Sirius said matter of factly, grinning. “Would you like a list?”

“Sure.” Remus held his hand out for the joint.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I wasn’t expecting you to say yes, but okay.” They cleared their throat and sat up straighter. “You’re the best at tying me up, and spanking me, and fucking me absolutely senseless. Your mouth is fucking ridiculous at almost everything, but specifically both giving me hickeys and eating me out… Should I carry on?” They took a drag then passed Remus the joint. “Although now I want a list for my own ego, please and thank you.”

“No, I’m good.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Am I just good at blowjobs?”

“Oh my god.” Remus snickered. “You’re the best at kissing. I love you mouth everywhere on me…”

Sirius nodded sagely, smiling. “I am, yeah.”

“The ego on you.” Remus plucked the joint from their fingers.

They tossed their hair back over their shoulder, preening a little. “You can continue.”

“Your handjobs are heavenly. Your cock inside me is magical.”

“Magical, oh I like that.”

“Your arse is magnificent.” 

“You do like my arse.”

“I like everything about your body and what you do with it.” Remus took a long drag.

“Oh, dancing. You do like me dancing. We still need to enact that fantasy of late night at the studio.” Sirius grinned, holding their hand out for the joint.

“If we get a house and you put a pole in, we could do that.”

Sirius brightened, biting their lip around a more sincere smile. “We could, couldn’t we?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I like the sound of that. We need a nice bathroom too, for a big bath,” they said, leaning in to take a drag of the joint between Remus’ fingers.

“You really dream big.” Remus watched them with a grin.

“It’s not a long list, caro. It’s just, room for a pole, an upright piano, a massive bed with posters for rope, and a big bathroom with a big bath,” Sirius rattled off their list, smiling.

“Ah yes, I’m sure it’ll be easy for us to find that stuff.”

“Right?” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Doesn’t look like there’s anything new online, but we’ll find something.” Remus took another hit.

“Oh fuck, I’ve not even been paying attention.” Sirius grumbled, shifting up to sit next to him. “Leme see if I can spot anything.”

“No, you’ve been sidetracked by sex.” Remus pushed the laptop over to the them.

Sirius shot him a smile. “It’s what happens when I’m around you, caro.”

“So hard for you, I’m sure, to live with me.”

“It’s a wonder I get anything done, ever.” Sirius reached over for the joint without looking away from the laptop.

Remus leaned away with the joint. “It’s amazing.”

“Isn’t it? As often as I am struck with the urge to just seize you by the shoulders and kiss you senseless and climb into your lap, and I don’t.” They wiggled their fingers, biting their lip as they scrolled through the realtor website.

“So good princess.” Remus continued to ignore them.

“Oh, oh what about this one?” Sirius clicked rapidly for a moment. “Come look.”

Remus leaned forward a little to look at the screen. Sirius turned it towards him a little, peering avidly at the screen. A moment later Remus felt them pluck the joint from his opposite hand, still looking at the screen as if nothing were different.

“Brat.”

Sirius just grinned and took a drag of the joint.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius leaned their head on Remus’ shoulder, scrolling up and down the page of a vaguely promising looking house. “What do you think?” They asked, entirely ignoring Remus’ accusation a moment ago.

“It looks nice.” Remus nodded, rubbing their side.

“Mmhmm. That spare room is a really nice size. Could definitely fit a pole in there.”

“Yeah… what’s going to happen when we have a kid? We should probably have three rooms, shouldn’t we?”

“Well, I guess. This one has three, the third is just a little small I think.” Sirius took another drag, then offered the joint back to Remus.  _ They _ could share.

Remus took the joint and nodded. “Yeah, but children tend to be tiny.”

“That’s very true.”

“Love you.” Remus kissed their temple before putting the joint to his lips.

“I love you too,” they murmured, turning their head to kiss his shoulder. “Getting high and house hunting is fucking brilliant.”

“It is.” Remus blew the smoke over their other shoulder.

“Especially with you, my husband.” Sirius smiled as they leaned in and kissed his collarbone, nipping just a little. “That’s never going to get old, is it?”

“No, my spouse.” Remus grinned. “Especially when you’re here sitting shirtless with your pants undone and low on your hips.”

“Hmm, yeah I am, aren’t I?”

He snickered as he sat back against the pillows. 

Sirius grinned, wriggling down against the sheets. “Are you gonna do anything about it?”

“Nah, you’re going to just fight me to get out of the jeans.” Remus stretched out, joint between his teeth.

“I could get out of them myself, if you liked.”

Remus just shrugged. “That’s fine.” He seemed to be trying to appear bored, just staring up at the ceiling.

‘Hmm, okay. I’ll just…” Sirius stretched out on their back, lifting their hips to push their jeans down.

Remus barely glanced at them, reaching over to put the joint out in the ashtray. Sirius looked over at him, fighting back a smile as they wriggled out of their jeans for a moment longer before rolling over and sitting up onto their knees, then standing up.

“These really are tight,” they half-grumbled, standing up on the mattress in front of Remus.

“They really are.” Remus nodded as he settled back down and reached for the laptop.

Sirius managed to kick their jeans off before sitting cross-legged in front of Remus. “Ah, there.”

“Oh, to be free.” Remus muttered, clicking away at the laptop.

“What’cha looking at?” Sirius leaned forward, feeling pleasantly floaty already.

“Just checking my email.”

“Anything interesting?” They ran their hand up Remus’ thigh, trailing their nails a little.

“Nope.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

“Maybe you should put the laptop down then.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus didn’t look up to them.

Sirius pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee. “Yeah. I think I could make things more interesting.”

“You could?” Remus frowned at his screen.

“Oh yeah, I think so. Especially after all that ego stroking.”

Remus shut the laptop and set it aside. “How are you doing to make things more interesting?”

“Well I don’t know if it’ll take much to beat how interesting checking your emails is.” They crawled up into Remus’ lap, straddling his thighs. “But I think this might do it,” they murmured, just before leaning in and kissing him.

“Mmm, yeah?” He put his hands on their knees.

“Mhmm.” Sirius smiled to themselves, kissing him again deeper.

Remus teased his tongue into their mouth as his hands went up their thighs. Sirius nipped at his tongue, pressing closer as they ran their hands over his shoulders. He moaned a little as he pulled Sirius flush against him.

With no small amount of effort, Sirius pulled back just enough to murmur, “This interesting enough for you, caro?”

“Fairly interesting.” Remus smirked, one of his hands sliding up their back.

“Fairly.” Sirius shook their head, ducking down to trail their mouth down his jaw and neck, tugging the neckline of his shirt aside.

He chuckled, lighting running his nails down their back. “This is much better than emails.”

“Told you so,” Sirius whispered, biting his collarbone and swirling their tongue.

“Don’t get so egotistical.” Remus let out a long sigh. Sirius just hummed in response, biting again, sucking lightly. “Do you need anything?” He squeezed their thigh.

“Besides a lottery win, a huge house and nothing to do all day but lay in bed with you?” Sirius pulled back, shooting him a smile before leaning in and kissing him, sucking softly on his lower lip.

“I’m talking about right now.” Remus managed after pulling back for a moment before kissing them again.

“Nuh-uh,” Sirius hummed into the kiss, shaking their head slightly as they deepened the kiss.

“Okay, just kisses?” He smiled against their mouth.

“Mm, just kisses is nice.”

“I can do that.” Remus nipped at their bottom lip.

Sirius smirked, sliding their tongue over Remus’. “You can, can you?”

Remus wrapped both arms around them, holding them tight as they continued to kiss, heavy and deep. Sirius grinned, pressing closer against him, their hands trailing up through his hair. One hand went up into their hair, giving it a little pull as Remus did that lovely thing he tended to do. They gave a soft hum of delight in reply, their tongue curling against his.

“Love your kisses.” Remus panted, pulling back a bit to catch his breath.

“Mm, kisses are the best.” Sirius’ eyes stayed shut for a moment, a soft smile on their face.

Remus’ large hands came up to their cheeks. “I love them so much, but I’m very hungry right now.”

Sirius snorted a laugh, shaking their head. “I have a proposition.”

“What’s that?” Remus feathered kisses over their jaw.

“You order pizza whilst I kiss you some more.” They bit their lip, tilting their head to his kisses. “Or I can order, and you kiss me some more.”

Remus chuckled against their skin. “How are we going to decide who gets to be the kisser and who gets to be the kissee?”

“Do you have a preference, caro?”

“Mmm, I’ll keep kissing you.” Remus’ raked his teeth down their neck.

“Okay, okay.” Sirius tipped their head back. “Pass me my phone then, please?”

“Ughh, okay.” He kept kissing their neck, but his hand batted out, reaching for the phone.

Sirius chuckled, stifling a little gasp as they grasped their phone and pulled open the app. Remus bit down at the junction of their shoulder and neck. Sirius groaned, their hips bucking a little involuntarily as they tapped at the app, trying to concentrate.

“Are you getting cheesy chips too?” Remus asked before laving his tongue over the spot.

“Oh—Of course,” Sirius breathed, fumbling their phone for a moment.

“Mmm, good.” He went back to kissing over their neck.

“Who do you take me for, caro?” Sirius smiled, tilting their neck as they punched in their payment details.

“A very smart, sexy creature.” He nibbled at a soft spot of their neck.

“Mm,  _ creature _ , very ethereal.” Sirius swallowed, shivering as they finally hit order then promptly dropped their phone into the sheets.

“Mmhmm, you’re very ethereal.” One of Remus’ hands slid down their back.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius smiled, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“We are very unworthy to have you on this plane.” He pulled them down as he laid back.

“You are going all in on the ego-stroking, aren’t you?” They murmured, shifting to lie on top of him, hands stroking back through his hair.

“I’m just leaning into the praise kink.”

Sirius wriggled against him, pressing their hips together. “Mm, this is why I love you.”

“Oh yeah, only that?” Remus continued to kiss their neck.

“It’s on my long list. You are atop the Pillars of Sirius after all.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus nuzzled their neck. “My lips are tingling.”

“Imagine how my neck feels,” Sirius snickered, tangling their hand in his hair and twisting a little.

“That’s good.” Remus chuckled.

“Mm, I suppose I agree.”

“This is the perfect afternoon. I’m perfectly high and with the person I love more than anything in the world and we’re getting pizza.” He pressed a kiss to their cheek.

Sirius smiled, feeling their heart leap at the sound of his voice. “I agree. Pretty perfect. I have all I need right here.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus let out a sigh. “I’ll never love anything more than this right here.”

“Nothing at all?” Sirius hummed, leaning back to look at him, their fingertips ghosting over his cheek.

“Well, maybe not being high but having a baby around here instead. But you’re the most important component of them all.” He smiled up at them.

Sirius bit their lip, leaning down to kiss his nose. “That would be nice. Our wedding was pretty perfect too though, wasn’t it? I’d say we’ve got a long list of perfect moments.”

“Yeah, and it’s all because we’re together.” He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind their ear.

“You’re unusually sappy today. I love it.” They turned and kissed his wrist. “Everything is infinitely better with you here.”

“You love when I’m sappy.” Remus let out another sigh. “I’ve only ever been sappy with you. Otherwise I’m a miserable fucking bastard.”

Sirius laughed, kissing his cheek; they just couldn’t stop kissing him. “That’s true. I remember when I first met Mary she said she didn’t even have to ask if I made you happy because she could just  _ see _ it.”

“Yeah, I was a miserable bastard, I told you. Now I”m not and people don’t know who I am.” Remus joked before kissing them quickly on the lips.

“I don’t mind. You’re all mine like this.”

“All yours. I’m always all yours -- only yours.” Remus’ fingers gently trailed down their back.

“Mm, I love you.” Sirius kissed him on the lips, folding their arms across his chest and resting their chin on them. 

“I love you too my pearl.” Remus’ fingers played with their hair.

“Our pizza will be here soon.”

“I know.” He smiled.

“I just want to lay here and kiss you all night. Even if I’m just in my underwear.” Sirius chuckled, biting their lip.

“We have to stop and get pizza then more kissing.” He stared up at them with a big sappy smile.

“Perfect. God, look at you.”

“Ha, look at you.” Remus grinned.

“I feel we could be stuck in a loop here.”

“Yeah, for sure. Let’s go back to kissing.”

A few weeks later, Sirius still felt deliriously in love. It had been that way since they’d met Remus, honestly, but the past few weeks had been beautiful. Now they were on their way to London for Remus’ competition, currently trying to battle through London traffic to Alphard’s place.

“You have to promise not to be a complete brat with Al, huh?” Remus asked as they were at a standstill in the city traffic. They were nearly at Al’s though.

“I’ll be on my  _ best _ behaviour, caro,” Sirius said, leaning over to squeeze his knee. 

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.” He gave them a little laugh.

“I don’t know why you’d think that I wouldn’t be.” Sirius chuckled, biting their lip.

“Yeah, no idea, huh?”

“Not my past track record or anything…” Sirius sighed, looking out the window at the slowly moving traffic. “I’ll bet you’re excited to see him though.”

“I am, actually.”

“Oh yeah. He’s been talking to Frank hasn’t he? About Wander Weekly?”

Remus nodded as he pulled up to Al’s building. “Yeah, from what I understand he’s going to go on assignment after the baby is born.”

“Amazing. God, he’ll be over the moon.” Sirius undid their belt, peering out of the window up at the building.

“I know, it’s going to be brilliant to see him published.” Remus turned the engine off.

“And when he’s a famous photographer, we can say oh, Frank Longbottom? He did our wedding photos!” Sirius laughed, opening their door. “Ah! There’s Al! Hi, Al!” They waved as they saw the man crossing the courtyard towards them.

Remus laughed as he got out of the car, following after Sirius. “Hi Alphard!”

“Hello you two! Get here alright?” Alphard greeted them, hugging Sirius tightly.

“Traffic was shit but we found you eventually.”

“Thanks for letting us stay.” Remus smiled.

“But of course! You’re family! Come on in, come on.” Alphard beamed at Remus, hugging him tightly before urging them both back towards the building. Sirius shot Remus a smile over Alphard’s shoulder, starting towards the apartment. They had said they were going to be on their best behaviour, of course.

Remus took their hand and gave it a squeeze as they walked into the building.

“This place is real nice, Al,” Sirius commented, glancing around as they started up the stairs.

“It’s in a great part of the city too.” Remus added on.

Sirius bit back a smirk. “Definitely.”

“Yes! Riley found it back in the nineties before there was a lot of development in this area, so we’ve been very lucky.”

Sirius frowned a little, trying to remember if that name had come up before. “Riley?”

“My partner,” Al replied as they got to his door.

“Ah, I see!” Sirius gave Remus a look, wondering if he might be a little disappointed.

“We’ve been together for over 20 years now, he’s very excited to meet you.”

“Well, we’re excited to meet him too.” Remus smiled as they stepped into the apartment.

Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand, pulling the door shut behind them with their other hand. The apartment was beautiful on the inside too, a wonderful mix of industrial, rustic and modern; it was mostly open plan and Sirius could immediately see Alphard in this place.

“This place is beautiful, Al. Is Riley here?” Remus asked, looking around as they came into the living room.

“He’s on his way home from work. We can settle you in, and I think by the time we’re relaxing Riley will be home.”

Sirius leaned against the doorframe. “It’ll be good to meet him. You haven’t mentioned him before, right?”

Alphard smiled, shrugging a little. “It’s one of those things you forget not everyone knows, when you’ve been together long enough.”

“Ah, I could see how that happens.” Remus glanced at Sirius with a soft smile.

“Ha, yeah,” Sirius said, smiling as they felt their cheeks flush a little.

“Here, let’s bring your things into the guest room and I’ll give you a moment to settle in while I make us some tea.” Alphard gestured towards the hallway.

“Good idea.” Sirius adjusted the bag on their shoulder and followed Alphard down the hall. Everything about the apartment was light and airy and homey at the same time. It made Sirius even more desperate to find their perfect house.

“Oh, this is really nice,” Remus said as they walked into the bedroom.

“Get yourselves all settled in and I’ll make tea. The bathroom is through there, help yourselves to anything here of course.” Alphard gave them a smile and patted Sirius on the shoulder as he stepped out of the room and headed back towards the kitchen.

Remus hopped onto the bed, flopping on to his back with a sigh. “Yep, good.”

“Adequate for the King of Sleep, caro?” Sirius smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting their hand on his hip.

“More than. We need a king sized bed at home.” Remus grinned up at them.

“We definitely do.”

“I had no idea Al had a partner, that’s crazy. Do you really think we’ll forget to tell people at some point?” He chuckled, putting his hand over theirs.

“Maybe in a decade or so, hm?” Sirius leaned in, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “You’re not too heartbroken, are you?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Remus nodded then rolled his eyes. “I’m not heartbroken. I have my own very sexy spouse.”

“Mmm, you know what compliments do,” Sirius murmured, laughing. “I’m excited to meet him though.”

“Me too.” Remus sat up and kissed their temple. “You’re so perfect.”

“Shush.” Sirius grinned. “You’re wonderful and I adore you. C’mon, let’s go hang out with Al?”

“You’re so amazing, let’s go.” He stood up, giving their hand a squeeze.

Sirius stood up too, keeping a hold of his hand as they headed out of the bedroom and down the hall. Alphard was in the kitchen, making tea at the counter. 

“Do you need any help Alphard?” Remus asked as the front door opened.

“No no, Remus, it’s fine.” Alphard set the kettle down and glanced up at the sound. “Ah, here he is. Afternoon, darling! Sirius and Remus are here.”

“Fabulous! I’m very excited to meet them!” Riley called out as it sounded like he was putting his keys down.

Remus leaned on the counter and bumped his shoulder with Sirius’.

Sirius smiled back, a little nervous to meet Riley and not knowing much about him. “Hi!” They called, biting their lip shortly after.

“Hello! It’s so nice to meet some of Al’s family that are not complete and utter twats.” Riley laughed as he finally came into view.

“Ha! Glad you think so. Lovely to meet you,” Sirius said, turning to meet him. 

Riley had close-cropped dark hair and the sort of smile that lit up a room. He was dressed  _ fabulously _ , in a brightly patterned suit and thick, pink-framed glasses, topped with a houndstooth hat. He strode over and instantly hugged Sirius, who was a little taken aback by him.

“That’s how I feel everytime I’ve met a  _ good _ Black.” Remus held his hand out. “I’m Remus, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you! Oh, you’re a tall drink of water. Sirius, good job.” Riley grinned, turning to Sirius after shaking Remus’ hand.

Sirius snorted a laugh, nodding at Riley. “Thank you, thank you. It’s good to meet Al’s partner.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, finally. Al’s told me all about you both. I hear we’re going to a bouldering competition tomorrow. Though I’d rather a pole competition, watching people scale tall things sounds interesting.” He went over and gave a quick kiss to Al.

“Hello darling,” Al purred, smiling at him. “Come on, let’s sit down, shall we?” He picked up the tea tray and started through to the living room.

“I mean, I obviously sleep, eat and breathe dance, but I’m quite partial to at least  _ watching _ bouldering,” Sirius noted, following Alphard through and smiling.

“I’m sure it’s exciting for many reasons.” Riley gave a deep laugh as he sat down on the sofa.

“Don’t get Sirius started.” Remus chuckled.

“Please forgive me for singing my husband’s praises,” Sirius said, sitting down on the other sofa.

Alphard chuckled as he poured tea. “Breaking the Black mould in so many ways, Sirius.”

“They do it every second of every day.” Remus sat next to them.

“I mean, I can stop if you like!” Sirius laughed, shaking their head.

“I’m talking about breaking the mould! You can sing my praises, so long you don’t annoy other people.”

“ _ Oh. _ Okay, okay.”

Riley laughed, passing Remus and Sirius a cup of tea. “Were we ever like this, Al?”

“I don’t think so. We’re our own brand.” Al snickered before taking a sip of tea.

“Touché,” Riley replied, taking a sip of his tea. “Anyway, right. Tell me more about you two, hm?”

“Ha, ah… I don’t know, what do you want to know?” Remus asked.

Riley waved a hand. “Everything, everything. Al says you’re a professional rock climber, Remus? And Sirius you own a dance studio?”


	3. Chapter 3

Remus another yawn, surprised by how tired he was as he settled into bed. Sirius was getting ready for bed as he was getting under the covers. It had been a nice day, seeing Al’s place and meeting Riley. Remus loved Riley, he was wonderful and so inviting. Both he and Al made them dinner as they all chatted away.

“Good day?” Remus asked as Sirius walked closer to the bed.

“Mhmm, so good,” Sirius said, towelling their hair, wet from the shower. “Riley is wonderful and he and Al are great. You have a good day?”

“Yeah, great. It’s basically us in 20 years or whatever.” Remus watched them.

“Pretty much, hm?” Sirius hung the towel and raked their fingers through their hair as they sat down on the edge of the bed. “It’s a nice thing to think of.”

“Isn’t it.” Remus rubbed a hand over his shoulders.

Sirius glanced over their shoulder, shifting back towards him. “Hi caro.”

“Hi my pearl.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“I’m glad you had a good day. Feeling ready for tomorrow?” Sirius slipped under the covers and cuddled up to him, their skin still warm from the shower.

“Yeah, ready to go.” He pressed a kiss to their clavicle.

“Ready to bring home the gold, mm?” Sirius tipped their chin back, smiling.

“Don’t jinx me.” He chuckled against their skin.

“Nah, you’ll win, I know it,” they murmured, kissing his jaw.

Remus hummed, closing his eyes, rubbing a hand down their side. “You’ll be there so it’ll be good luck.”

“Yeah.” Sirius rolled onto their back next to him. “Oh, hey. We should invite Al and Riley to Pride too!”

“Oh! We should.” Remus agreed with them. “Everyone is coming. We should see if the Potters or Longbottoms or my mam wants to host a little party or something after. Like a barbeque or something.”

“Yes!” Sirius shifted like they were going to sit up, excited, but seemed to think better of it; the bed was  _ very  _ comfortable. “That would be a great idea! I’m excited for this year.”

“Me too, it’s going to be so fun. I can’t wait to see Reggie enjoy himself out and proud.”

Sirius grinned, biting their lip. “I’m so proud of him.”

“He’s come so far, hasn’t he?” Remus pushed their hair back behind their ear.

“Mhmm. We all have. We’ve all grown.” Sirius turned and kissed his wrist. “I’m proud of us too.”

“Yeah? Why are you proud of us?”

Sirius rolled their eyes, rolling onto their side towards him. “Because of all the shit we’ve gotten through. We’ve gotten over loads of stuff and horrific exes and bigots and family and everything, you know?”

“We have, haven’t we?” Remus smiled. “I’ve never been so happy before. I mean, a few weeks ago I was spiralling, but I’ve been working to be better again.”

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded, looking very earnest. “There are ups and downs but we’re both still here. I’m really proud of  _ you _ in the last few weeks.”

Remus sighed, remembering how terrible he felt for a few days, but he worked through it. He listened to Sirius and Poppy and his mam and tried his best to open up. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too,” they said, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “I think wild horses couldn’t drag me away from you, caro.”

“Mmm, same.” He kissed them again.

Sirius smiled into the kiss. “C’mon, sleep. You got medals to win tomorrow.”

It didn’t take long for Remus to fall asleep.

The next day he woke up early and got himself together, leaving the flat before anyone was even up -- except Sirius who gave him a few good luck kisses goodbye -- and headed to the center that was hosting the tournament. When he got in he did his usual pre-tournament things, meeting up with Gid and Fab as well.

Eventually, the tournament began, and Remus went to solo bouldering first. He ended up winning the gold, just as Sirius had said he would the night before. In the team competition, he and the twins ended up with silver. They only lost the gold by a hair, but that was okay.

After Remus showered and changed, he headed out to the lobby where Sirius and Remus planned to meet. He found Al, Riley, and Sirius chatting happily. “Hi love!” Remus wrapped his arms around their waist.

“Hi!! Congratulations! Knew you’d get gold!” Sirius turned and threw their arms around his shoulders, grinning ear to ear.

“Ha! I know.” Remus kissed them quickly.

“That was something else, Remus.” Riley nodded when Remus pulled away from Sirius. He was wearing another fabulous hat that was purple with some sparkles.

“Thanks.”

“Told you he’s fabulous,” Sirius said, grinning at the two men.

“He really is. I promised the chocolate place, I believe, when I was up in Godric’s. Shall we go to celebrate?” Al asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Remus took Sirius’ hand, trying to not get too excited for a place that only had chocolate things on the menu.

Sirius shot him a grin, squeezing his hand for a moment. They probably knew exactly what he was thinking. “Lead the way, Al.”

They took a taxi to the restaurant. It was surprising upscale looking from the outside, and when they walked in. Remus thought it’d be more of a family place but it was all darkly lit and plush fabrics with fancy light fixtures. There was a shop set off from the main dining room, which Remus pointed to as they were waiting for a seat. “We’re going to have to stop in the shop.”

“Yes, we’ll come back!” Sirius was looking around past the line for a table.

“Remus, you look like a kid in a candy shop.” Riley chuckled as Al spoke with the host.

“You’ve no idea.”

“It’s ridiculous what a sweet tooth he has, honestly. Our first date he asked me if I was going to finish what I was eating and polished the rest of it off.” Sirius grinned before following Alphard through the tables to where they were seated.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Since then Sirius has been feeding me anything sweet.”

“What a lucky bloke you are then.” Riley chuckled.

“Oh, I’m very lucky.”

Sirius practically wiggled in their seat, grinning ear to ear as they sat down, taking off their jacket. They were wearing the plaid, punk style skirt they had bought whilst they were in New York with Remus’ last competition, along with a strappy black top and their combat boots.

“You two are so adorable.” Al smiled at them as his phone vibrated on the table. He looked down and groaned. “I need to take this, work calls, I’m so sorry.” He shook his head.

“It’s alright, dear, don’t worry.” Riley leaned over and kissed his cheek, ushering him towards the door. “Go crack the whip.”

Al shook his head, already answering the phone as he stood up from the table.

“I’m sure that happens a lot with his position.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ thigh.

“It does, but that’s alright. It comes with the job,” Riley said, browsing the menu.

Sirius put their hand over his, squeezing his fingers. “Hey, at least I don’t get out of hours dance calls, hm?”

“Very true.” Remus nodded. “Nor do I. Does the museum call you, Riley?” Riley worked in art restoration at the V&A.

“Thankfully not. Not many emergency paintings.” 

“Ha, that’s true.” Sirius patted Remus’ arm and stood up. “Be right back, caro,” they murmured, kissing the top of his head before heading off towards the bathroom.

Remus watched them disappear down the little hallway then looked back to Riley. He was smiling at Remus over the top of his menu.

“Well done at the competition, Remus.”

“Thanks.” Remus finally picked up a menu. “It was a good one.”

“It certainly was.” He nodded towards the menu. “Anything catch your eye?”

“Everything.” Remus snickered. “I want to look at the dessert menu, but I know that Sirius will not let me at that.”

Riley chuckled. “Listen, you’re a gold medal winner, if you want the desserts for dinner, then you can have the desserts.”

“Listen, don’t tell Sirius or Al, but I think you’re my favorite person here now.” Remus tried to keep a straight face.

“Ha, I’ll keep your secret, don’t you worry,” Riley whispered conspiratorially, tapping his temple.

“Good.” Remus bit his lip. “I think I’ll go with the coco spiced waffle fries and the chicken caprese sandwich with the dark chocolate balsamic.” He hummed. “With the chocolate manhattan for a drink.”

“An  _ excellent _ choice.” Riley set his menu down. “I have the same thing nearly every time we come here, it’s just too good to pass up.”

“Good to hear.” Remus smiled at Riley. “So, how’d you and Al meet?”

“Ahh, of course. Alphard was still a plucky young journalist and came to the museum I worked at at the time to do a piece. I said I’d show him around all the secret little jewels of the exhibits if he agreed to go for a drink with me.”

“That’s fantastic.” Remus chuckled, leaning back. “You two seem great together.”

“Thank you.” Riley looked quite earnest suddenly as he took his glasses off and set them on the table. “I could say the same for you and Sirius.”

“They’re amazing, never know they came from such a shit family. Same with Al… it’s crazy how these few Blacks managed to end up okay, you know?”

Riley nodded. “Absolutely. Al, Sirius, Regulus, and Dora’s mum, Andi. That’s about it. Al mentioned his great-grandfather or something when he was younger, but obviously he’s long gone. The rest of them aren’t even worth breath to speak of.”

“Too true.” Remus agreed as Sirius came back to the table. He tried very hard not to look at them too hungrily, but their outfit was amazing -- as always.

Sirius slipped back into their seat, hand on Remus’ shoulder. “I’m surprised you’re not waist-deep in chocolate already, caro.”

“The server hasn’t come over yet, just you wait.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“Ahh, I see.” Sirius tucked their hair behind their ear as they looked at the menu. “Did I miss anything important?”

“No, just Riley telling me the line he used on Al to get him to go out for a drink with him.”

Riley chuckled. “It was a perfectly reasonable deal!”

“I mean, I would have agreed too, so I get it.” Remus answered as the server came over.

They all ordered, Riley knew exactly what Al wanted so they didn’t have to wait for them. Remus was starved, and ready to eat all the chocolate. Not that the dinner wasn’t good, but the dessert was what Remus was dying for. Remus couldn’t decide what to have, so he ended up ordering two things -- a chocolate waffle with some fancy toppings and a ridiculous looking and sounding milkshake.

“This is the best.” Remus made a noise that Sirius was probably giving them a look for, but he was too focused on the chocolate to care.

True enough, Sirius chuckled from beside them. “Why is that not surprising in the slightest?” 

“Well, you did say he had a real sweet tooth,” Riley agreed.

“Remus, I’m worried you have cavities.” Al let out a laugh.

“We won’t get another word out of him until either the plate or that glass is empty.” Sirius put their hand on Remus’ knee.

“Mmm, mmhmm.” Remus took a bit of the waffle.

Sirius, Alphard and Riley all burst into laughter.

Remus looked up at them all as he swallowed. “Look, I enjoy the simple pleasures in life.”

“And you are utterly within your rights to do so!” Alphard gestured to him with his own fork, tucking into a waffle himself.

He shot Sirius a glare, thinking about how he would have made a comment about running away with Al if they were alone. “Your uncle is right. Leave me be.”

“I give you sweet things at every opportunity! I am absolutely encouraging you to live your best life.” Sirius looked a little offended but they were smiling ear to ear.

“I know.” Remus leaned over and gave them a quick kiss before tucking back into his waffle.

Sirius squeezed his knee before going back to their chocolate cake.

“So what time do you need to go back to Godric’s tomorrow?” Riley asked, eating a forkful of tiramisu.

“Mmm, I don’t know. I don’t have to be at the gym until the early afternoon Monday, what do you think, Sirius?” Remus questioned before taking a sip of the milkshake.

“I have the mid-morning class, but I’m good with getting back late-ish tomorrow. I don’t need to do any prep or anything.” Sirius shrugged. “We can leave late evening I guess?”

“Fabulous! How would you like to go to the V&A tomorrow after breakfast? I can give you the exclusive tour.”

“Yes!” Sirius looked up at the suggestion. “That sounds amazing.”

“I’d love that.” Remus nodded with a mouthful of waffle.

“Riley knows that museum inside out. Have you ever been before?”

Sirius shook their head. “We usually eschew all culture and come into London for concerts, that’s it.”

“Not true, I saw you at the RSC!” Al reminded them.

“Yeah, but we spent most of the time making fun of everyone.”

“And the tickets were a gift,” Sirius added on, chuckling.

“Well, I’m sure that you’ll make tomorrow a great time.” Riley sat back with a long breath.

“Guaranteed.” Sirius rubbed a hand over their face. “Remus, dare I ask if you want any of this cake?”

“What do you think?” Remus raised an eyebrow as he pushed away the now empty plate.

Sirius laughed, sliding their plate over to him. “Sorry it’s not heart shaped.”

“I can forgive you.” He licked his lips before picking up his fork again to start on finishing Sirius’ cake.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius set their bags in the back of the car and turned to where Alphard and Riley were stood.

“It was good to see you, Al, and lovely to meet you Riley,” they said, going over to hug them both. They had had a wonderful weekend; Remus had won gold, they had great food, and then this morning they went to the Museum and Sirius and Remus introduced them to their favourite game—give the subjects of the art a ridiculous backstory.

“We’ll see you for Pride next month! I’m so excited to meet everyone else.” Riley hugged Sirius back before going to do the same to Remus.

“Everyone will love you, guaranteed,” Sirius said, going to hug Alphard too.

“Yes! My mam is very excited to meet you both.” Remus snickered as he twirled his keys in his hand.

“She seems like an absolute riot, so the same goes for her!” Riley clapped his hands, chuckling.

“She is, she is,” Sirius said, skirting around to the passenger side. “See you next month!” They climbed into the car, waving as they buckled up.

Remus followed after them and started the car once his got in. He pulled away from the curb, glancing over at Sirius. “That was a good weekend. Riley is hilarious.”

“Isn’t he? Everyone will love him. I’m so glad they can make Pride.” Sirius was already on their phone to put on a playlist.

“Me too. Mam has already said she’ll host a get together afterwards.”

“Perfect. What shall we do tonight? We can just make dinner and chill?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’m going to fall asleep on the sofa and cuddle up with Snuffs.” Remus sighed.

“Mm that sounds perfect.”

After a few moments of silence Remus spoke up, “You know, I think Riley would appreciate my crush on Al.” He chuckled.

“Ha! I agree. I think he’d encourage it almost.” Sirius grinned, tucking their foot up onto the seat. “And also, you agree, you  _ do _ have a crush on Al.”

Remus reached out and gave a little smack to their arm. “Oh, stop it. You know I do.”

Sirius gave him a smile. “I love you, caro.”

“I love you too, my pearl.”

A month later, Pride was on the horizon. Sirius felt like a kid at Christmas, they could barely sleep the night before, too excited at the prospect of Pride with all of their found family. They woke up early as usual and practically bounded out of bed to put coffee on and jump in the shower. Even Snuffles seemed to sense the excitement in the flat and was running around like a puppy.

After their shower, Sirius went back and poured two coffees, going back into the bedroom.

“Mmm, hello. I love you.” Remus squinted at them.

Sirius grinned, going over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Hi gorgeous. Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, as always.” He yawned, pushing himself up. “Excited?”

“ _ So _ excited! Oh my god I’m so excited.” They held his coffee out to him. “How early is too early to get ready?”

Remus laughed as he took the coffee. “I’m not sure princess, how long is it going to take you to get ready?”

“Hmm not too long? I’m not feeling like I want a full face of makeup and I’m already showered.” Sirius took a drink of their coffee, their foot jittering already.

“Ha, okay. Let’s have coffee and maybe make some eggs and toast?”

“That’s a good idea!” Sirius leaned in and kissed him. “Happy Pride, caro.”

“Happy Pride, love.” He kissed them back softly. “Please tell me you’re going to wear tiny shorts today.”

Sirius grinned broadly. “The  _ tiniest. _ ”

“Oh good.” Remus kissed him one more time before nudging them. “Okay, let’s go get something to eat.”

“I’ll go get started with eggs!” Sirius took a gulp of their coffee before standing up and bounding off to the kitchen.

Somehow, Sirius managed to get breakfast started whilst jittering around all over the place. There was only a small amount of chaos in the kitchen as Remus set their plates at the table.

“Oh, oh. Sauce? Ketchup? More coffee, caro?” Sirius ran a hand through their damp hair.

“Sirius!” Remus’ voice was stern. “Sit down and eat breakfast or else I’m going tie you to the chair.”

Sirius swallowed, pausing for a moment before sliding into their seat. “Yes Daddy.”

“Thank you princess.” Remus sighed before picking up his fork. “I know you’re excited, but you need to calm down.”

“Okay. I know, I’m just really excited. It’s going to be so good!” Sirius’ foot was tapping beneath the table as they started to eat.

“I know, I know.” Remus put a hand on their knee and pushed their leg down to stop the tapping. “I love how excited you are, but if you don’t relax then I’m not going to be very nice to you later.”

Sirius grimaced; they definitely didn’t want that. “Okay.”

“Good, now, tell me what you’re wearing.”

They swallowed a mouthful of eggs. “Marly and I found rainbow hot pants, so, those… and, well, a giant genderfluid flag as a cape. Oh! And my fishnets and Pride high tops.”

“I can’t wait to see.” Remus reached for a piece of toast.

“And glitter.” Sirius grinned, eating more. “Lots of rainbow holo glitter.”

Remus laughed, sitting back. “There’s going to be glitter _ everywhere _ , isn’t there?”

“Probably!”

“Wonderful.” Remus sighed. “Well, I can’t wait to see you. You’re going to look fantastic, as always.”

“Thank you,” Sirius murmured, wiggling in their seat with a mixture of excitement and praise.

“You’re so very welcome princess.“ He kissed them on the temple. “When we’re done, you can start to get dressed.”

Sirius grinned, setting their fork down. They were trying to not get over excited, but Pride was their favourite and it was going to be so fun this year with everyone in attendance. Eventually, after clearing up the kitchen, Sirius bounded through to the bedroom to start to get ready. Remus was hot on their heels, no doubt to watch them getting ready, because apparently it was one of his favourite things to do.

“You’re all assertive and Dom today,” they said, glancing over their shoulder as they went through the dresser.

Remus took a seat on the bed with his coffee. “You seem like you need it right now.”

“I’m just excited, is all.” Sirius pulled on their underwear and found their fishnets from the drawer. “Today is gonna be amazing.”

“I know, but you’re vibrating out of your skin.” Remus set the coffee mug down. “Your phone’s buzzing.”

Sirius glanced up from pulling their fishnets on. “See who it is for me?”

“Sure.” Remus picked it up from the side table then let out a laugh. “It’s Marly.”

“Oh god. If you think I’m bad today I bet she’ll be awful, and Dorky doesn’t put up with her shit.” Sirius straightened up, wriggling their hips a little to fix their fishnets before finding their shorts; they were  _ ridiculously _ teeny and rainbow lurex—completely disgusting and yet fantastic.

Remus didn’t answer for a moment, and Sirius looked up to see him staring at them with an open mouth. He was still holding their phone. Sirius grinned, turning around on the spot.

“What do you think?”

“Oh princess, you look so fucking hot.”

Sirius didn’t even try to hide the fact they were preening as they pulled out a shirt from the drawer. They weren’t going to wear it unless it was freezing but they were going to take it anyway. They had learned their lesson after one Pride where they got pneumonia.

“I’m going to look like complete garbage next to you as usual.”

“You are going to look wonderful.” Sirius grabbed their genderfluid flag before lingering at the drawer containing all their kink supplies. If there was a place to wear a collar, it would be Pride, and they bet Marly would be going all out too. “What do Marly’s texts say? Shut your mouth or you’ll start catching flies, Daddy.”

“Okay,” Remus cleared his throat. “It says, and I quote, AAAAH I'M EXCITED HOW MUCH GLITTER DO YOU HAVE WHERE ARE WE MEETING YOU HAVE A FLAG SHOULD I BRING PARTY POPPERS OMG IM GONNA ASK DORKY IF WE STILL HAVE THAT PROMOTIONAL VUVUZELA FROM THE FOOTBALL WORLD CUP A FEW YEARS BACK!” Surprisingly, Remus’ impression of Marly was pretty good.

Sirius blinked before bursting out laughing. “Oh my god, she’s actually insane,” they said, shaking their head as they decided on their metal collar, pulling it out and slipping it on. “Will you text her back for me?”

“She really is. What do you want to say?” Remus asked then paused. “You’re wearing a collar?”

“Is that okay?” Sirius bit their lip, touching it. “It just looks like a necklace…”

“Yes, princess, it’s okay.” He smiled at that. “It looks great.”

Sirius grinned, running a hand through their hair. “Can you tell Marly I have loads of glitter and I’ll bring extra with me. I have my flag cape like we discussed and we should meet outside the Brass Monkey bar? That’s where we told everyone, right?”

“Okay.” Remus nodded along as he typed. “Sent.” He looked back up.

“Thank you caro.” Sirius leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before sitting on the end of the bed. They were only going to do a little bit of makeup, but the rest would be glitter. They and Marlene had bought an absurd amount.

“Mmm, aren’t you wearing the collar?” Remus raised an eyebrow with a little smirk before getting off the bed.

“Hm?” Sirius bit their lip. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ Thank you, Daddy.”

Remus laughed as he went to go get ready himself. Sirius shook their head, getting on with putting on their mascara and lipstick

“Okay, I’m cracking out the glitter. Our lives will never be the same again.”

“Christ, god luck to us all.” Remus looked up to the ceiling with a sigh.

“You know I hear,” Sirius started as they opened the seven rainbow coloured glitter pots and the glue to daub it over their face and chest, “that a slice of bread is the trick for picking up glitter? You sort of smush the bread over it and it like, sticks to it?”

“We’re going to need a lot of bread.” He sat down on the end of the bed.

“We’ll manage!” Sirius waved a dismissive hand, stifling a laugh when a whole cloud of glitter floated up from around them.

“We’re going to have to change our bedding tomorrow.” Remus shook his head.

“Probably a good idea.” Sirius grinned, painting away. “What shirt are you wearing?”

“Bored by your bi-phobic bullshit.” Remus glanced down at his shirt.

“Yes! That’s so perfectly you, I’m so glad you found it.” Sirius paused, looking over to him. God, he was gorgeous. “My perfect best garbage.”

“I’d kiss you, but I don’t want to lean over and disturb the glitter.” Remus went to roll up his sleeves.

Sirius laughed. “The glue needs to set a minute, then snog me all you like.” They blew him a kiss, waiting for the glue and biding their time by braiding a rainbow ribbon into their hair.

“Pretty.” Remus let out a sigh, tilting his head.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius said, standing up and looking around for their Pride Converse.

Remus stood up from the bed. “Can I snog you yet?”

“Give me a moment to find my shoes,” they murmured, digging through the wardrobe and pulling out their black Converse with the rainbow soles. “Okay, here, here.” They balanced on one foot then the other, pulling them on.

He laughed, pulling them close once their shoes were on. “So pretty, princess.” He kissed them soundly, hand going up their back.

“Mm, thank you.” Sirius leaned in, shivering. They had their flag cape to put around their shoulders but they were mostly ready.

“Come on, we can go. Get yourself finished up.” He held them a little closer, then kissed them one more time before pulling back.

Sirius kissed him, smiling as they leaned back. “You’re covered in glitter now.”

“Good thing I love you.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Come on, princess.”

“I’m nearly ready. Can you find Snuffles’ lead?” Sirius pulled back, finding their flag and swinging it around their shoulders.

“Yes.” Remus went off to do so.

They made it out of the house and onto the bus with minimal hold-ups, Sirius with their tote bag full of glitter, water bottles and sweets, and Remus holding Snuffles’ lead, the rainbow bandana proudly around his neck. They got a few looks on the bus considering Sirius was only wearing hot pants, but it was Pride, so anything went.

It was easy to follow the gathering crowds of people wearing bright colours towards their designated meeting point. Sirius was practically skipping ahead, looking around for their friends.

Remus grabbed their hand and tugged them close. “Relax.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I’m too excited.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus huffled, letting go of their hand.

“AAAAHH! SIRIUS!” 

They heard Marlene’s scream a moment before she crashed into them in a cloud of glitter. Sirius pulled back from the hug, screaming too. Marlene was wearing matching rainbow hot pants and a sequinned crop top. She was equally as covered in glitter and wearing a lesbian flag cape, her outfit finished with silver cat ears.

“Dear god.” Remus let out a low laugh.

“I know.” Dorcas scoffed.

“I’M SO EXCITED!”

“ME TOO!”

“DID YOU BRING EXTRA GLITTER?”

“DUH!”


	5. Chapter 5

“They’re at a pitch only Snuffles and Trevor can hear.” Alice rubbed her belly. She was wearing cute shorts and a top in bi-flag colors that Sirius and she had found a couple weeks back when they went shopping. She looked about ready to pop.

“They can’t hear you Alice.” Remus hugged his best mate. “You’re not going into labor today, are you?”

“God, I hope not.”

“Oh, there’s Sirius!” Remus heard Alphard behind them.

“Al, this is Marlene and Dorcas, they didn’t make it out that night you were in town.” Remus looked to see Al in all black with a slight rainbow sheen to his shirt. Next to him Riley was in the most fabulous patterned suit with a hat that had peacock feathers stuck in it. “Alice, Frank, everyone this is Riley, Al’s partner.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Alice smiled. “Your suit is amazing!”

“Thank you! You all look  _ fabulous _ !” Riley adjusted the brim of his hat and looked around their gathered group.

“Oi oi, troops!” James called, striding up the group with Harry on his shoulders and Lily beside him. A moment later Ro streaked past, running over to hug Remus’ leg, with Mary and Peter quick behind.

“Hey little one!” Remus bent down to pick Ro up.

She threw her arms around him. “Moon-nee.”

“Roro, this is Riley and Al.” He turned her on his hip towards them.

“Hi! I  _ love _ your dress!” Al said, smiling at her the looked to Snuffles. “My god, now that’s a dog!” He bent down and gave Snuffles a pet. Snuffles nudged his knee. “Can I hold the lead? I’ve always wanted a dog, but we can’t have one in our flat.”

Remus nodded, holding out the lead. “Sure, if you don’t mind weaving the massive beast around all day.”

“Ha! Of course not.” Al took the lead.

Behind them, Sirius was hugging James, Lily and Harry. Lily was wearing a sundress in trans colours, James was wearing a whole rainbow of colours right down to his socks and shoes, as was Harry, with a rainbow butterfly painted on his face.

Remus introduced Riley to everyone because Sirius was still all over the place. As he bounced Ro around Reg, Ben, and Hestia came into view. Hes was wearing her hair in spacebuns on her head, which were covered in glitter. She was also wearing a pink crop top that said “Polyamorous Queers Are Amazing”. To Remus’ surprise, Ben (who was always reserved), was wearing a polyflag as a cape and no shirt. Between them was a nervous looking Regulus in a shirt that read:  _ POLYAMORY IS WRONG! It is either 'polyphilia' or 'multiamory'. But mixing Greek and Latin? That's wrong! _

“Oh my god, Reggie, I love you shirt.” Remus went to hug him, seeing how nervous he looked.

“Hi Moony,” Regulus said, sounding a little meek but hugging him back. “This is wild, huh?”

“Yeah, but it’s fun. Your sibling is going mad.” Remus shifted Ro a little, who was now resting her head on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less?” Regulus chuckled. “Hello Al!”

“Ah! Regulus!” Al came over to them, well, Snuffles barrelled his way over with Alphard and Riley in tow. “This is Riley, my partner.”

“Hi Regulus, lovely to meet you! Your shirt is fucking brilliant!” Riley hugged him, beaming.

“Ha, thank you.” Regulus rubbed the back of his neck, looking to Remus.

“Hi! Benjy and Regu—” Marlene stopped mid-word, looked between Benjy, Regulus and Hestia, before taking a big breath. “OH MY GODDDD!”

“Ah, hi Marlene.”

“Babe,” Dorcas moved closer to her.

“I FUCKING LOVE LOVE!” Marlene screamed, throwing her arms around Benjy and Hestia, Regulus squashed between them.

“Oh my god.” Remus looked to Dorcas.

“ _ I know _ .”

Remus could just hear Benjy and Hestia trying to placate Marlene and disentangling her from them.

“DO YOU KNOW NOW? YES!” Sirius bounded over to the group. “YES I’M SO PROUD OF YOU KID!”

Remus put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and looked to Ro. “They’re crazy, aren’t they?”

She nodded. Mary chuckled, coming up to Remus. “Hi Remus. The moon is in Venus today, which seems perfect for all the love here, doesn’t it?” 

Peter was wearing a shirt that said “I like my whisky straight but my friends can go either way!” in rainbow type. “Alright Moony.”

“Yeah, nice shirt, mate.” Remus gave him a hug after kissing Mare on the cheek. “Keeping Ro company here.”

“She’s been babbling excitedly all morning,” Mary said. “Kept saying Moon-nee, Moon-nee!”

Remus laughed bouncing her again, feeling a warmth in his chest. Christ, he wanted a kid so bad. “Aww, I’m the favorite. Don’t tell Sirius.”

“Moon-nee!” Ro squealed happily.

At that, Sirius turned from the group congratulating Regulus, Benjy and Hestia and came up to hug Mary and Peter hello. “Hi hi hi! Hello little one! Roro, I love this dress! Can I borrow it?”

She giggled and hugged Remus’ neck. “NO!”

Sirius pouted, looking put-out. “Aww. Oh, Pete I love your shirt! And Mare, love the subtle pan flag in that skirt! Perfect, oh my god you’re all amazing.”

“Thank you, isn’t it great?” She held out the flowy fabric of the skirt. “They had all types of flags. I can send you the site.”

“Oh my god, please!” Sirius grinned, bouncing on the balls of their feet. Remus noticed them looking out into the crowd, their face going blank for a moment. “Ah! There’s Effy and Monty! Oh, oh! And your mam—and… oh my GOD!”

“What? What?” Remus turned around to see where they were looking. “Jesus.” Remus snorted a laugh seeing they were all wearing matching shirts that said  _ Proud Parent _ . “Those shirts.”

“HI!” Sirius started towards them, with James, Harry on his shoulders, right on their heels.

Dorcas paused, next to Remus. She was wearing rainbow suspenders with a tank top and jeans. “Who is that next to your mum, Moony?”

“Oh, it’s her boyfriend,” Mary said serenely, as if it wasn’t news at all.

Remus blinked a few times, staring wide eyed at the man in the  _ Equ-ALL-ity _ shirt. “What?” His mam hadn’t even mentioned dating anyone -- ever.

“Do you know him, Mare?” Dorcas frowned, looking to her.

“Oh, no, but can’t you tell? Look at the way they’re looking at each other. His hand is on her shoulder like that.”

Remus cleared his throat then went to go greet the parents. He knew that he shouldn’t be shocked that his mam was seeing anyone, she was an adult. His dad had passed away so long ago. It was just strange. “Mam,” He said as Ro babbled away.

“Hi, dear!” Hope’s voice sounded a little strange as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Who’s this?” He looked to the man near her. He was tall with grey hair and a bright smile. He was looking at Remus hesitantly.

“Hi, I’m Richard. You must be Remus.” He stuck out his hand.

Remus frowned but shook his hand. “Ah, nice to meet you?”

“You too, your mam has told me so much about you.” He spoke with an Irish accent.

“Richard is at Monty’s gardening club, dear. I hope you don’t mind him coming along today but he absolutely wanted to lend his support, didn’t you, Rich?”

“Yes, for sure. I wanted to meet this lovely group of people I keep hearing about too.” He smiled.

“Right.” Remus nodded, shifting Ro again because he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“HI HOPE!” Sirius bounded over, hugging Hope. They were oddly careful with physical contact, clearly not wanting to disturb their glitter. “Your matching shirts are fucking brilli—hi.” Sirius noticed Richard, looking between Hope and Remus before taking a breath. “Hi. I’m Sirius!”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Sirius. You’re Remus’ spouse, right?” Richard smiled at them brightly.

“Correct!” Sirius chirped, putting a hand on Remus’ arm. “Have we met? We haven’t, have we? My brain is rainbow candy floss today.”

Remus relaxed, leaning into Sirius. “No, we haven’t met him yet.”

“I thought it’d be nice to bring him around here to meet everyone.” Hope informed them.

“Right, right! Love is love is love, everyone is welcome here… Except bigots, of course.” Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing to Remus. They were very hyper but looked very seriously at him, silently checking in.

“Exactly, no bigots.” Remus nodded, giving them a tight smile. “This is Richard, by the way.”

“Oh, gosh.” Hope laughed, shaking her head. “Of course, sorry.”

“It’s fine! Hi!” Sirius said, squeezing Remus’ arm. “Are we nearly ready to go look around? Parade soon right?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Remus cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you Richard.” He started to turn away, taking Sirius’ hand to pull them along.

Sirius walked close to him for a moment. “You okay?” They said, going quiet for a moment but they were still practically vibrating with energy.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s have fun. Just wasn’t expecting my mam to bring her boyfriend along. Christ.” Remus spoke softly.

“He seems sweet. Nervous but sweet.”

“Yeah, why’d she think today would be a good day?” Remus complained a little. “It must be overwhelming.”

“Trial by fire? Meet everyone at their worst? … Best? Worst?” Sirius smiled, squeezing his hand.

“Moon-nee!” Ro squealed again. 

“I’ll be fine, let’s enjoy the day, okay?” Remus smiled at Ro.

“Roro, what do you think?” Sirius asked. Ro just squealed in response.

Soon enough, they all started to make their way through the crowd. Mary had taken Ro back, and Remus was trying to avoid his mam and Richard. He didn’t want to have to deal with that today. He wanted to have fun, so he stayed at the front of the group with Dorcas as Marlene and Sirius practically ran in front of them. They were leaving a cloud of glitter in their wake, dancing to the music coming from  _ somewhere _ as they walked, laughing and shrieking.

“They are complete chaos today.” Remus shook his head.

“Would you expect anything less from the two of them at Pride? A place where they can be as extravagant as possible and jump around?” Dorcas chuckled, walking along with him. Remus noticed she was wearing a hip harness over her jeans. If he remembered correctly, it was the one she bought when they were at that very first pole competition.

“I know. I had to threaten to tie Sirius to the chair just to get them to eat breakfast.” He scoffed.

Dorcas smiled. “That seems a pretty solid idea. Did you have to?”

“No, for once they listened.” Remus felt himself flushing, he never talked about this stuff with anyone but Sirius.

“Maybe Marly is rubbing off on them in a good way,” Dorcas said dryly. “She knows breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

He snickered. “I wouldn’t get too excited about them listening. It’s a one time thing, I’m sure.”

“I wouldn’t know what the fuck to do if Marly bratted, you know?” Dorcas looked back to where the two of them were leap-frogging over each other.

“Ha, I wouldn’t know what to do if Sirius listened to me all the time.”

“She kept talking about some fucking Wife Swap bullshit a while back. I’ll keep my well behaved woman, I think.”

“I enjoy the challenge -- don’t tell Sirius that.” Remus snorted a laugh.

Dorcas’ eyes went wide for a brief moment. “I have no idea how you do it. Is there a point you’ve pre-negotiated that they listen? Or do they fight you the whole time you scene?”

“Ah, depends on what we’re doing.  _ Normally _ if I threaten to punish them with tickling they stop. Sometimes I have to fight them the whole time. Most of the time they give in at some point.” Remus explained to her, watching Sirius shake their hips.

“God… I do not get brats. Why are they fighting if they want it? And if they don’t, why aren’t they safe-wording?” Dorcas shoved her hands in her pockets, watching the pair. She cleared her throat. “Marly, pet, your cape is coming undone.”

“AH!” She shrieked, going to fix it as the group came to a stop. “I’LL FIX IT! THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO WATCH THE PARADE!”

“I don’t know.” Remus mumbled as the others milled about. “Sirius likes me putting them in their place, I guess? I don’t know. They don’t want to give in because that’s not them -- right away at least. They like pushing me and trying to get me to reach the end of my rope. No pun intended. But they’ve said they like that they feel safe knowing the worse that will happen is a tickle.” He shrugged a shoulder.

Dorcas nodded, looking interested. “That makes sense I guess. I don’t know much about their family but having safe boundaries seems nice.”

“AH! MARLY LET’S CLIMB THAT WALL THAT'S A GOOD VANTAGE POINT!” Remus heard Sirius shrieking, next to a half wall at a shop front.

“No, Sirius, that’s not safe.” He shook his head, breaking away from his conversation with Dorcas for a moment.

“We’ll be fine! James will catch us, right James?” Sirius grinned, attempting to climb up onto a nearby bin.

Remus quickly moved over to them, wrapping his arms around their waist and pulling them down. “Princess,” he said in their ear. “Come on, we can get to the front of the crowd if you want.”

Sirius stopped, sinking into him a little. “Okay, okay.”

“You’re listening so well today.” Remus pulled them along, back towards Dorcas.

Dorcas has her hands on her hips, grinning. “Come on, Marly. To the front?”

Marlene followed over to them, falling into step with Dorcas, quiet for the first time today.

“Moon-nee!” Remus heard Ro call from back with Mary.

Remus paused. “Oh, we should get Ro, don’t you think, Sirius?”

Peter chuckled. “She’s fine, I’ll put her on my shoulders! You go to the front, guys.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled at Pete before continuing up with Marlene and Dorcas. He leaned close to Sirius’ ear and whispered, “You’re being so good, we can do anything you want tonight.”

Sirius squirmed on the spot, leaning into him. “Yeah?”

Remus nodded as they got to their friends.

“Okay.” Sirius looked thoughtful, smiling. 

“Dorcas thinks that Marlene is rubbing off on you.” He looked at Marlene giving Dorky a hug.

“Oh yeah? We’re leaving glitter everywhere but I don’t think she means like that?” Sirius dabbed at the glitter shaped into hearts on their cheeks.

“Ha! No, not like that at all.” He put his hands on Sirius’ hips.

Sirius bit their lip. “Oh. Because I’m listening?”

“Yep.” Remus laughed.

“Perhaps. We’re learning from each other.” Sirius grinned, looking over to them. “Are you and Dorky swapping tips?”

“Maybe, maybe I’ll beat the shit out of you later.” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

Remus watched the surprise flit across Sirius’ face, their eyebrows shooting up. “Ha! You wouldn’t, would you?”

“Would I?” Remus hummed.

“Maybe with the paddle?” Sirius leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth. “A  _ nice _ beating.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Remus shrugged, pulling them closer.

Sirius slid their arms around his neck. Remus saw the glitter floating around them. “You’re such a sadist, Daddy.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Remus kissed their nose.

“You really do like hurting me. I think that’s your favourite thing, me squirming under you, moaning.”

“I like making you feel better the best though.” Remus rubbed their back.

“Mhmm. The kissing better is the best bit.” Sirius smiled, kissing him softly.

“AH! YOU TWO! PARADE IS STARTING!” Marlene interrupted them.

“Babe.” Dorcas sounded a little sterner than usual.

“OH MY GOD! You guys should come to the club with us tomorrow! They have an open day, right, Dorky? For Pride weekend?”

“Ha, maybe Marly.” Remus bit his lip. He wasn’t sure about the club yet still.

“Yes! The  _ club _ club?” Sirius pulled back from Remus, looking to their friend. They appeared to have an entire conversation through eyebrow movements for a split second.

“ _ Babe, _ ” Dorcas repeated. “Slow down. All the dogs in a mile radius are losing their shit.”

“Yes, the  _ club  _ club.” Remus rubbed their back again. “We’ll talk about it.”

“Right, right.” Sirius bit their lip, still practically jittering. Marlene wasn’t even a little bit better.

Remus kissed their cheek and wrapped his arms around Sirius. “You’re so fucking sexy in your tiny shorts today, I can’t stand it.” He spoke into their ear, his voice low.

Sirius laughed, their chin tipping back as they pressed against him. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmm, the scale has tipped hard and it’s really making today difficult.” He pressed his lips to their neck. “I hate PDA but I just want to snog you all day.”

“If there’s a place for PDA it’s Pride, hm?” Sirius’ fingers trailed up the back of his neck. “Maybe not when the parade is about to start though.”

“No, let’s enjoy that.” Remus laughed against their skin.

“Maybe  _ after _ .” Sirius looped their arms around his neck. 

“Mmm,  _ after _ .” He grinned before kissing them one more time. Behind them, Marlene shrieked and cheers went up through the crowd, most likely signalling the parade starting.

Sirius pulled back from the kiss with a grin. “Come on, let's go celebrate being queer as all hell.”

“Fuck yes, it’s very punk of us.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius knew they were probably a little overexcited, but Pride was always so wonderful and having their whole found family here was perfect. They had given Harry a piggyback ride for a while and played some more leap frog along with Marlene, and a few strangers had joined in. That was what Sirius loved about Pride; it felt like everyone was friends.

The group were looking through vendors and Sirius and Marlene had managed to give Remus and Dorcas the slip at a booth. Like kids in a candy store they were dancing away through the crowd to the music, laughing and joking around. One of the glitter containers had come open in Marlene’s bag, so they had both decided, high on life, to just empty all the glitter into her bag and throw handfuls of it over (mostly) willing passersby as a Pride blessing. Sirius was pretty sure they’d be finding glitter for a decade.

“THIS IS THE BEST PRIDE EVER!” Sirius shrieked as Prince came over the sound system.

“I KNOW!” Marlene tossed another handful in the air. Sirius did a perfect pirouette in the resulting glitter cloud.

“ _ Sirius Lupin-Black _ , what are you doing?” Remus’ voice was stern behind them.

“Pride Fairy Blessings!” Sirius called, turning without missing a beat and throwing a handful of glitter over Remus.

Marlene stopped next to them, standing up a little straighter. “Ah, hi there Moony.”

“Sirius! Ah, god, now I’ve glitter all over me.” Remus brushed a hand down his shirt.

“You look dashing!” Sirius grinned, hoping they looked even a little bit abashed. They cast a quick glance to Marlene, who had apparently snapped to attention. It was no wonder who was the brat between them, then.

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m guessing there are some people who don’t want glitter all over them. You can’t just throw it around. Come on, it’s time to go to my mam’s.”

“Most people wanted glitter,” Marlene said.

“Right right. Word travelled fast! Some kid ran up calling me the Glitter Fairy then held their arms out like I was about to part the Red Sea or something.” Sirius let out a short breath, trying not to laugh at Remus’ expression.

“Okay, sure.” Remus shook his head, turning to walk away.

Sirius bit their lip, shooting Marlene a look. She just shrugged, her cheeks a little pink, before following off after Remus, probably going to look for Dorcas.

“Come on, Dorky will go mad if I make her wait.”

Sirius took off after her, jogging ahead to catch up with Remus. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Remus bumped their shoulder with his.

“I’m sorry I was throwing glitter around.”

“It’s okay.” Remus shrugged, taking their hand in his. 

They brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles, not mentioning the glitter that stuck to their lips. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get annoyed with the glitter. I don’t want to ruin your fun.” Remus gave their hand a squeeze.

“You didn’t ruin my fun.” Sirius bit their lip and bumped his shoulder. “You didn’t answer my question either though. What’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m just thrown by my mam having a boyfriend, I don’t know. She’s an adult, and I want her to be happy and not alone… but… I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin the day, I just keep thinking about it.” Remus sighed. “He tried to tell me the whole history of Pride.”

Sirius let out a long breath, glancing around. “Right. Of course you want her to be happy. Are you worried he’s not a good guy?”

“I don’t know.” Remus looked down. “I know she’s not stupid and has a good handle on who people are, so I’m not worried about that. I’m just…”

“You just…” Sirius watched him carefully, cataloguing his expression and running it against all the various Remuses they had in their head.

“I feel like a child for saying this but I just don’t want him to replace my dad.” He looked over his shoulder for a moment. “I know that’s not what’s happening. He’s been gone for so long.”

“Oh Remus… that’s totally not what’s happening. No one will replace your dad and I don’t think your mam wants Richard to replace your dad either. That’s not childish at all.” Sirius squeezed his hand tightly, leaning into him.

“I know it’s irrational.” Remus muttered as they walked towards the group. They were all standing outside the Brass Monkey waiting for them.

Sirius smiled at him, nudging him again. “So are at least 68% of our brains. It’s alright. Let’s get him tipsy or high at your mam’s and make sure he’s good enough for her.”

“I’m sure he’s good enough for her, she can make her own choices just fine.” Remus licked his lips. “I could get high though.”

“Me too. Perfect.” They leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Moon-nee!” Ro squealed across the crowd. Somehow she was still awake. A moment later Sirius heard a shout from Harry, more excited squealing most likely. They secretly hoped his first word would be  _ Pads. _

“Okay, I’m okay.” Remus took a deep breath then went towards Ro.

Sirius watched him for a moment before following suit. It would all be okay.

Eventually, they all piled into Hope, Frank and Peter’s cars, heading out to the suburbs towards Hope’s house. Sirius apologised profusely for the swathes of glitter they and Marlene left all over the upholstery and pressed a beer into Frank’s hand as an apology. Luckily, the weather was beautiful so they opened the patio doors at Hope’s and the group sat in the kitchen, living room and garden in little clusters. Sirius had made it their mission to try and talk to Richard a little more and find out what kind of person he was. They were in the garden currently, watching Ro and Harry play with Snuffles and Trevor.

Remus was rolling a joint on the other side of the garden with Regulus waiting over his shoulder. They both seemed more relaxed than earlier. Reggie had calmed down once everyone showed they didn’t give a fuck, and supported him no matter. Remus was probably just calm because he was rolling a joint. Sirius smiled, watching Remus for a moment as if they could do anything else when he was rolling. The glitter they had thrown over him had mostly come off but flecks of it still reflected in his hair and over his shoulders.

“Hi, Sirius.” Mary sat down next to them. “How are you? You seem a little consumed with something.”

“Is there a big banner over my head?” Sirius asked with a grin, putting their arm around her shoulders. “What do you think of Hope’s new man?”

“Always.” She laughed. “Well, I think he’s a good person. He seems to be trying very hard to impress Remus. Both he and Hope are nervous.”

“How’re their auras?” Sirius chuckled, taking a sip of their cider. “He seems good. He came to Pride so that says something, right?”

“He’s a good person, I can feel it. Hope attracts good energy too.”

“You put it out and you get it back, I suppose.” Sirius sighed, glancing over to Remus again.

“Mmm, that’s what happened with you and Remus, isn’t it?” She grinned. “I can tell Moony’s very stressed about all this. It will work out though -- as long as he’s not too stubborn.”

“Oh, well then it’s obviously all going to go down the drain because he’s the stubbornest git I’ve ever met,” Sirius said, laughing. “Just, keep putting out those good vibes, Mare. I’m gonna go ply Richard with beer and see if I can get him talking.”

“He really is, but you help!” She chirped. “I’m sure it will go well with Richard.”

Sirius smiled, standing and kissing Mary on the forehead before going over to where Remus and Regulus were smoking. Hope had joined them, predictably, but luckily Richard appeared to be elsewhere.

“I’m venturing into the kitchen, anyone want a drink?”

“A beer, love?” Remus smiled at them.

“Same.” Regulus nodded.

“Nothing for me.” Hope gestured to her glass of wine. “Thank you though, dear.”

“No problem.” Sirius looped their arm around Remus’ waist, rubbing their hand over his side and trying to silently ask him if he was okay. Remus just nodded, offering Sirius the joint. “I’ve never loved you more,” they quipped before taking the joint for a drag.

Remus snorted a laugh. “I’m glad it’s that easy.”

“Ah, ha, so here’s the real party!” Riley strode over to the group, grinning. “Mind if I join?”

“Please do!” Remus grinned.

“Yes, I’m very interested in talking more about your work.” Hope leaned forward in her chair.

“Yeah, it sounds fascinating. We got to see some of his restorations, mam.” Remus took the joint back from Sirius and offered it to Riley.

“It’s definitely interesting stuff,” Sirius agreed, leaning in to kiss Remus’ cheek before starting off towards the house.

When Sirius got into the house, he found Richard in the kitchen, looking in the fridge. They set their hip against the counter, pausing behind him. 

“Hey, Richard. Could you grab me two of those Camden Ales while you’re in there?””

“Sure, Sirius.” Richard smiled, reaching into the fridge. “That’s a good beer.”

“Ah, sadly I am not a beer person, these are for Remus and Reg,” they replied, taking the cans as Richard passed them back.

“Well, they have good taste then. Could I interest you in some wine? Hope prefers it, you know?” He closed the door.

Sirius nodded, smiling. “Sure. Which do you prefer, beer or wine?”

“Whiskey.” He let out a deep laugh.

“Ha!” Sirius threw their head back, laughing. “Remus is partial to whiskey too.”

“Oh good, we have something in common then.” Richard picked up the bottle of wine that was on the counter.

“He’s just a stubborn bastard.” Sirius shrugged a shoulder, picking up both the cans and their half-drunk cider. “Not to mention protective as hell since it was just Hope and him for a while. Hope said you met through Monty, right?”

“Yes! Your father is a brilliant gardner. My roses have never come in as good as they look now thanks to him.” He poured two glasses of wine.

“He’s definitely got a green thumb. I’m sure he’s told you about James and I as kids, 12 and convinced we could help out in the greenhouse but somehow ruining an entire batch of vegetables for a whole season?”

“Oh yes, I heard all about it.” He chuckled.

Sirius groaned. “If Monty’s first hobby is gardening, his second is embarrassing his children.”

“He seems like a wonderful father. He doesn’t stop singing your praises -- James and Lily and Remus’ as well.”

“He’s a fantastic father. Obviously in his element today at Pride,” Sirius said, thinking back to Monty playing with Harry and giving out hugs to all the kids with unsupportive parents.

“For sure.” Richard held up two glasses. “So, where are we taking these?”

“Ah, leme go give these beers out, then we can have a wine tasting.” Sirius smiled, gesturing with the cans.

“All right, I’ll meet you in the dining room.” Richard gave a nod in that direction.

“Perfect setting,” Sirius said, heading out of the kitchen, where they promptly bumped into Marlene in a cloud of glitter. “Marly! Ah! Will you do me a huge favour and go give these to Remus and Reggie, please?”

“Yeah! Sure!” She grabbed them then hopped off.

Sirius puffed out their cheeks, glad she didn’t question them further, before turning on their heel and hurrying through to the dining room. Richard  _ did _ seem like a nice guy and Mary was rarely wrong with her gut instinct.

“Ah, that was fast.” Richard looked up from his glass.

“Dancers are super speedy, don’t you know?” Sirius grinned, sliding into a chair. The dining room was sort of open to the kitchen but private enough for an actual conversation. They were determined to vet Richard and make sure he was good enough for their mother-in-law.

“I’m sure, you all walked so fast today.” Richard laughed. “My old body is going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Hope needs to send you home with a hamper of fancy lotion or something. That was my first Christmas gift from her, lotions and all sorts for aches and pains.” Sirius chuckled, picking up their wine glass.

“Oh, she’s always giving me her various lotions and potions. You should see the cabinet in my bathroom.”

“Tell me about it! She sends us away with so much every time we see her. Various smelling things and endless baked goods.” 

“Ha! Her baked goods. I hadn’t indulged in such a thing since I was a teenager then I accidentally ate one of her brownies, not knowing. Let’s say that it was not how I wanted to end our second date -- yet she still likes me.” Richard made a face, taking a sip of wine.

Sirius grinned, shrugging one shoulder. “It’s a rite of passage. My brother did the same thing and Remus and I had to look after him.”

“Oh goodness.” He let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“You know, now we label our edibles  _ very _ clearly,” Sirius said, very sincerely. 

“If I ever get to come by, I’ll be glad for that.”

“I’m sure you will. Hope seemed quite excited to introduce you to us. Although,” Sirius paused, biting their lip, “we are looking to move house, so maybe you’ll end up just visiting there.”

“Ah? Really, you know there’s a place near my home that’s up for sale. It’s lovely.” Richard held up a finger.

“Ooh, really? I’ll have to look it up.”

“You really should. It must be exciting, moving to your first place. I remember doing that with my wife when we were just kids for God's sake.”

Sirius nodded, gradually building a picture of Richard in their head. “Right! The flat is ours, even if Remus had it before I was on the scene, but doing this all together is so good.”

“It’s certainly a step, getting something together like that. I’m thrilled for you both. Hope is too, she won’t stop gushing about it. It sounds like I missed a wonderful wedding last year.”

“Ah yes,” Sirius said with a chuckle. “She’s shown you all the photos I bet?”

“Yes, every single one. You all looked like you had a wonderful time. It looked beautiful as well, that location.”

“Thank you. I’m pretty sure Hope would show anyone who stepped foot in the house our wedding album, you know? Contractors, the guy who came to clean the chimney, anyone.”

“She’s very proud to show off anything Remus does. I’ve seen every medal he’s won that she has in her possession. He’s very talented. I hear you are too.”

“He’s  _ very _ talented, yes, and our talents lie in completely different places,” Sirius said, sipping their wine.

“Ha! That’s fine, I’ve only semi-talented at gardening and working with numbers. Not exactly as interesting as your work.”

“Pft, numbers are very important. Before Marlene and I hired an accountant you should’ve seen us both trying to deal with it all.” Sirius gestured with their wine, giving him a look.

“Ha, that is true. Who do you use?” He asked before taking another drink.

Sirius grimaced. “I feel like I’m going to name them and you’ll cringe.”

“Ha! Really? That bad?”

“They seem fine! But I feel like there are trade secrets we don’t know.”

“There sure are.” Richard snickered.

“It’s Ollivander and Co,” Sirius said, bracing for bad news.

“Oh, that’s not bad at all. Now, if you went with McDungus, I’d be telling you to kiss your money goodbye.” He waved a hand around.

“Ha! That’s good to know!”

Richard cleared his throat then took another sip. “So, does Remus hate me?”

Sirius nearly choked on their wine, setting the glass down quite heavily. “He  _ definitely _ doesn’t hate you.”

“Oh thank god.” He heaved a sigh. “He was just avoiding me all day. I thought he’d be interested in talking about the history of Pride because Hope said he likes that sort of thing.”

“Well I mean he’s queer and likes history, so…” Sirius smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “He was just blindsided by you I think, that’s all. He hadn’t expected Hope to date, much less bring her date to Pride, but that’s Hope for you.”

“Well, as long as you think he doesn’t hate me, I guess that’s good. And yes, that is Hope. I told her I wasn’t sure about it a few times because there are just so many of you…”

“And we are a wild bunch at the best of times… I’m sorry if you ended up covered in glitter.” Sirius looked over Richard, biting their lip.  _ They _ were still covered in glitter of course.

“I was expecting some glitter, it’s fine.” He chuckled. “It seems like Remus wasn’t happy with the glitter at one point.”

Sirius shrugged. “I get a bit overexcited.”

“Oh, it’s fine, you’re fun.”

“Ah! Ha, ha, here they are!” Reggie’s voice came through from the kitchen through laughter. 

Sirius turned to look over their shoulder to see him stood in the doorway, cheeks pink and a grin on his face. “Hey kid.”

“Hello Regulus.” Richard smiled at them.

“Oh, hey Richard.” Regulus let out a little giggle then bit his lip.

“You alright, Reg?” Sirius stifled their own laughter, recognising that Regulus was high, as if the redness of his eyes wasn’t a giveaway.

“YES! Brilliant. Remus is looooooooking for you!” He pointed to Sirius. “Cause you didn’t bring the beer.”

Sirius shot Richard a smile before looking back to their brother. “Thanks Reg. Yeah, Marly bought the beer out huh?”

“Yeah, but Remus wanted to know where you went.”

“I’ll go find him, thanks kid.” Sirius pushed their chair back, gesturing to the wine. “Thanks for the wine tasting Richard. We’ll have to break the whiskey out later.”

“Ooooh, Remus loves whiskey!” Regulus nodded.

Richard just chuckled. “You’re welcome, it was good to talk.”

Sirius shook their head and circled around their chair to put their arm around Regulus’ shoulders. “He sure does, kid. Let’s go find Benj or Hes, yeah?”

“Okay!”

“C’mon, this way. It’s much less fun when only one of us is giggly, huh?” Sirius steered their brother through the house, looking for either of his partners and trying to keep an eye out for Remus too.

“Okay, yeah, you’re being boring.” Regulus leaned into them a little.

Sirius just laughed, scrubbing their hand through his hair. “Sure, kid.”

“You’re normally fun.”

“I’m covered in glitter and wearing a flag. What’s your definition of fun?” Sirius muttered, spotting Benjy across the room. “Ah! Benj!”

“Hi…” Ben raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” He held a hand out to Reg.

“Sirius is boring.” Regulus took the hand then let go in favor of wrapping his arms around Ben.

Sirius grinned. “Reggie is a little high and I’m passing him off to you before he starts waxing lyrical about your arse, so I can go and find my husband.”

“I might pass him off to Hes then.” He whispered.

“Huh?” Reggie pouted a little.

“Nothing, love.” Benjy kissed his pout.

“Good idea,” Sirius muttered, shooting Benjy a wink before turning on their heel and going to search for Remus.

Remus was chatting with Dorcas just outside the patio doors. Sirius sidled up next to him and put their arm around his waist. “I heard you were looking for the Pride Glitter Fairy?”

“Ha, yeah, just wondering what you were up to. I didn’t mean for Reggie to go find you, sorry about that.” Remus put his arm around their shoulders.

“He’s hilarious, adorable and thankfully with his boyfriend. Hey Dorky. I ended up getting chatting to Richard in the kitchen.”

“Hey, Sirius.” Dorcas smiled.

“He is pretty adorable.” He snickered, pressing a kiss to their temple. “Richard, huh?”

“Yeah. He seems like a really nice guy. We ended up talking about whisky a little and I said you should have a tasting or something.” Sirius leaned into him, smiling.

“Oh.” Remus nodded, giving them a squeeze. “Maybe.”

“Yeah, there’s no rush or anything.” Sirius kissed his cheek, knowing he was still a little thrown by Richard’s presence.

“I know.” Remus shrugged.

“OH MY GOD!” Marlene’s shriek came from in the house.

Dorcas sighed. “Oh fucking hell, what is happening?”

A moment later there was a clatter and a crash and then silence, before Alice’s voice broke through it.

“Moony!”


	7. Chapter 7

Remus’ eyes went wide as he spun around, looking for Alice. He didn’t like how it sounded with the crashing and such. With his heart racing in his chest, he went back into the house. In the living room he found Frank on the ground with Riley and his mam next to him. Alice was holding her stomach along with Marlene and Dorcas next to her. “What the fuck?”

“I’m going into labor and my bastard husband fainted when I told him!” Her eyes were wide and her voice was frantic.

“I’m sorry!” Frank tried to get up but his mam put a hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus!” Remus went over to Alice. “Hospital, we need to get to the hospital, don’t we?”

“Yes!” Alice practically shouted back.

“All right,” Riley stood up and clapped his hands together. “Hope, can we drive your car to the hospital?”

“Yes, dear, I don’t think we should all go.” She shook her head.

Remus put his arm around his best mate. He had no idea what to do with someone going into labor. It wasn’t like it happened all the time, in fact he was never around anyone who was going to have a baby in any possible moment.

“Agreed, Hope,” Dorcas said, having followed Remus and Sirius back into the house. “The last thing Al needs right now is every bastard crammed in that hospital room with her, right doll?”

Alice nodded. “Yeah.”

“Probably the best idea.” Remus cleared his throat as his mam finally let Frank stand up.

There was a moments silence before Dorcas and Riley seemed to lock eyes and spring into action.

“Good Christ,” Dorcas sighed, coming over and taking Alice’s other arm. “Come on, Hope’s car. Frank, you too. Who else do you want there doll? I’ll drive.”

Riley smiled, giving Alphard a kiss on the cheek before going with Hope to get her keys and head to the car.

“No, just Frank… and call my mum.” She bit her lip.

“You can do that, Moony. Phone Al’s mum, yeah?” Dorcas shot him a reassuring smile; she was so obviously in her element. “Come on Frank. Riley, lead the way?”

Thankfully, Riley helped steer a still woozy Frank out of the front door, smiling. The house was in stunned silence for a minute. Remus looked around, unsure of what to do now… well, he had to call Al’s mum but his head felt like it was wrapped in cotton for the time being. “My best mate’s having a baby!” He finally declared as if it took a few moments to really set in.

Sirius grinned, bouncing on their toes. “This is so exciting!”

Remus grinned, wrapping his arms around them.  _ God,  _ he wanted his own baby but another niece or nephew was perfect. “Yes!”

“Let’s crack out the champagne!” Marlene called, jumping up from her seat.

“Yes!” Regulus agreed, throwing an arm up.

“Let me call Al’s mum then I’ll be back.” Remus kissed Sirius quickly before stepping away to call Alice’s mum in the spare bedroom upstairs.

Just as he was calling her, Sirius slipped through the door, shutting it quietly behind them. “Okay?” They mouthed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He nodded as he held his phone to his ear. She answered and Remus quickly told her about Alice going into labor. Alice’ mum gave a shriek to rival Marlene’s -- he had to move the phone away from his ear for a few seconds. He shot a grin to Sirius as that happened because he knew they could hear it just as clear. Sirius winced, stifling laughter as they moved away from him a little.

Once she was off the phone, Remus set it aside and looked to Sirius with a big grin. “Well, she’s excited. At least she didn’t faint like Frank.”

“God, poor thing,” Sirius muttered, shaking their head. 

“How embarrassing, I’m never letting him live it down.” Remus sat back on the bed.

Sirius grinned, leaning into him. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“I am a bastard.” Remus kissed them on the cheek, and his hand went up to comb through their hair.

“You are, and we all love you for it. Me especially.”

“That’s good, you did marry me after all.” He twirled a finger around a lock of hair.

Sirius smiled, turning to press a kiss to his wrist. “I did, and I’m very glad for it.”

“Me too. Our 1st year anniversary is in about a month.” Remus grinned, not believing his words for a second.

“That’s wild, isn’t it? If you’d have told me two years ago I would be a year married, I would’ve laughed you out of the door.”

“I know the feeling.” He pressed his lips to theirs softly. Sirius hummed in reply, shifting closer. “You in these shorts today…” The hand not in their hair went to their thighs.

“Yeah? They are rather tiny, aren’t they?” Sirius grinned, biting their lip.

“The tiniest.” Remus’ fingers walked up their inner thigh.

Sirius gave them a scandalised look, ruined only a little by the mischief in their eyes and the way they pressed their thighs together to trap his fingers. “Remus, we are at a party.”

“Right, right, we should go back out there then.” Remus wiggled his fingers, trailing his lips down their jaw.

“Mmhm, absolutely.” Sirius’ voice was filled with mirth. “You’re going to get covered in glitter.”

“I already am, aren’t I?” He laughed as he pressed his mouth against their neck.

“That’s true,” Sirius agreed, their hands going over his shoulders.

Remus pushed their hair aside to kiss at their neck more, giving another wiggle of his fingers. Sirius didn’t budge, just tilted their head to the side. “How no one believes you’re like this when your scale is this way, I’ll never know.”

“I know, only you get it.” Remus nipped at their neck. “Princess, let me move my hand.”

“Mm, and I like it that way,” Sirius murmured, gasping a moment later and finally relenting to move their knees apart just a little. “But now we know your scale this way and me in really tiny shorts is a dangerous combination.”

“It’s very dangerous.” His hand moved up to the hem of the shorts.

“Ah, ha, Sirius! Remus? We’re taking bets on the baby’s time of arrival! And I think Marly was talking about the cereal game, thing! Sirius?” Regulus’ voice interrupted them just as Sirius was tilting their hips towards Remus’ hand.

“I’m going to kill your fucking brother.” Remus groaned, standing up from the bed. “Coming Reggie, just got off the phone.”

“He’s excited, bless him,” Sirius said, smiling as they straightened their shorts. “ _ Someone _ has a one track mind today.”

“I really do.” Remus huffed before opening the door. He really wanted to get Sirius home now, but they had to at least pretend to enjoy the party.

“Hey kid. Come on, let’s get back downstairs,” Sirius said, following Remus out of the room, their hand on his back.

“This is so exciting, huh?” Reggie practically skipped towards the stairs.

“Yeah, very exciting.” Remus was thrilled to meet Alice’s baby, but he was just annoyed to be interrupted by Regulus once again.

Sirius caught his hand at the top of the stairs. “I’m torn. I want Alice to have a quick labour, but I also want to have time to go home so you can fully appreciate the tininess of these shorts.”

He laughed as Regulus hopped down the stairs. “I completely agree with you.”

“I’m so glad you do.” Sirius shot him a grin, kissed his knuckles, then followed their brother down the stairs. “Hope! This celebration calls for lemon slices, right?”

“Oh, dear, I’m all out of those!” She shouted out as Remus went after them.

Remus caught them once more and whispered in their ear, “You really want to get that high?”

Sirius bit their lip, leaning into him. “Oh, should I not?”

“Not if you want to go home and have some fun in a bit.” He pushed them along into the kitchen.

“I could be persuaded, I’m sure,” Sirius murmured, their grey eyes bright.

“I told you we could do whatever you wanted when we get home -- that includes no tickling… it’s all dependent on how you act the rest of the time we’re here.”

Sirius’ smile widened. “So my best behaviour doesn’t include your mam’s baked goods?”

“Safe, sane, and consensual, right?” Remus nudged them.

“Ha, you’re right.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly. “Best behaviour then.”

“Hard time believing you.” Remus shook his head before going towards Mary.

“Hey Marly! Want your ass kicking at the cereal box game?” Sirius called as they bounded off into the living rooms

“YES! You’re gonna get beat, Black!” Marlene tore off towards the kitchen.

Mary was looking serene as ever, bouncing Ro on her knee. Her usual natural hair, was gone for now and instead in box braids with pan flag colored ribbons in them. “Hello Moony.”

Remus rolled his eyes at his spouse and Marlene as he sat next to her. “How you doing, Mare?”

“Good! Just sending Alice and Frank some good vibes whilst we’re sat here, aren’t we Ro?”

“What do you think, long or short labor -- or somewhere in between?” Remus asked her. Honestly, he didn’t understand how she got her insight so right often, but whatever it was normally pointed her in the right direction.

“Hm, I’d say it’s going to be long but… normal? I think it will be as easy as a long labour can be, you know?” Mary said, looking off into the middle distance as Ro toyed with the crystal around her neck.

“Well, as long as everyone is good in the end, I guess that’s okay, right?” Remus looked to see Marlene back in the room. She was explaining the game to Richard and Alphard as animatedly as ever. He watched as Regulus rested his head on Hestia’s shoulder, looking as if he were on another planet. Remus had no clue  _ how _ the man got so high.

“Oh yes,” Mary agreed. “Everyone is going to be healthy and happy. He’ll look just like Frank, I’d say.”

Sirius was attempting to help Marlene explain, waving their hands and miming the box becoming shorter with every round. God, he loved them so much, even when they were off the wall.

“Are you going to play?” Remus asked Mary.

Mary puffed out her cheeks and watched the group for a moment. “I suppose I could. I won’t win though.”

“That’s true because Sirius and Marlene are insanely flexible, but you do yoga all the time.” He pointed out to her.

“I do…” Mary set Ro onto Remus’ lap and stood up. “You know what, I’m going to give it a go.”

He laughed as Ro squealed. “Good luck, Mare. Say, good luck mummy!”

Mary waved at Ro, who squealed even more, then crossed the room to the group, smiling ear to ear.

“Quick, give me the kid so I don’t have to play this game.” Peter sat down next to Remus now. “I’ve been embarrassed enough the last few times we’ve played it.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “ _ Give me the kid _ , Peter! She’s your child.”

“I know! So, give me my child.” He held out his hands.

“Jesus.” Remus shook his head, but gave in. “I guess I’ll play then.”

“Yeah, c’mon Moony!” Regulus called, still leaning into Hestia.

“I’m coming.” Remus stood up, shooting Peter a look. “Sure you don’t want to join, Wormy? We can take turns holding Ro.”

He glared at Remus and mouthed the word  _ bastard _ . Remus just laughed as he walked over to the group. “I love this game.” Hestia smiled as Remus came over to them. Her arm was still around Reggie’s waist.

“Me too.” He glanced to Sirius, who was setting the box down. It should be criminal to bend about in shorts so small.

They straightened up, stretching their arms over their head as they did. “Okay, who first?”

“I’ll go!” Regulus finally stepped away from Hestia and went towards the front of the group. She let him go with a chuckle and an affectionate shake of her head.

“Okay, you got this kid.”

“Right, I got this.” Regulus easily maneuvered to pick up the box.

“Good job, Reggie.” Remus gave a little clap.

“Okay, Uncle Al, you go next,” Sirius said, hands on their hips.

“Right, I feel very out of practice for stuff like this, but let’s see.” He walked up to the box. Al got the box just as easy as Reggie, Remus was impressed.

“It’s the genetics, obviously.” Sirius laughed, gesturing to Marlene. “Ladies first.”

Marlene blew a raspberry before going for the box, of course she got it as well. The rest of the group went, and his mam, Richard and James were the first to be knocked out of the game before Sirius even went because they insisted everyone go before them.

When it was  _ finally _ their go, Sirius barely even made a thing of it, looking as if it were all casual for them. They shot Remus a grin as they made the box shorter and set it back down. Remus tried to glare at them, as if he wasn’t interested in seeing them bend in tiny shorts.

On the next round, everyone made it through, including Lily, who had passed Harry off to James once he was knocked out. It was probably the downside of being friends with lots of dancers, because everyone made this look easy. Remus was thankful that he at least had decent core strength, and he reminded Mary that her yoga is just as good as dancing for this sort of thing.

Sadly in the next round Remus, Mary, and Lily all got out. He sat down on the sofa once he picked himself off the ground. Remus pretended to be put out, but at least he now got to watch Sirius the whole time and their tiny shorts. Boy, did Sirius know it, too. They flashed him a grin before stepping up for their turn, making it look as easy as ever.

Remus tried not to groan outright as he watched them. He hoped the game didn’t last too long because he didn’t want to be turned on like that in front of  _ everyone _ .

Somehow, Regulus and Alphard got through the next round along with the dancers, and Remus thought perhaps Sirius was onto something with it being genetic. It was even more so impressive considering how high Regulus was and how Alphard was their uncle.

“Al, I’m rooting for you.” Remus managed to say after clearing his throat. “Reggie too, beat the dancers!”

“HUZZAH!” Peter exclaimed.

Sirius stuck their tongue out at Remus, moving past the others to take their turn. Every turn, they somehow managed to put themselves in the most torturous angle for Remus to see them from.

“We’re giving them a run for their money, eh Al?” Regulus said, chuckling.

“I’m impressed, really.” Remus chuckled, watching Sirius bending as he tried not stare with an open mouth. He could tell the rounds were starting to get difficult when some of the dancers got knocked out. Ben was the next to go, almost making it before falling onto one knee.

“Ha! One dancer down.” James jumped up and pumped a fist.

Remus laughed as Hestia kissed Ben on the cheek. “You poor thing.”

Ben puffed out his cheeks, chuckling. “Beer and this game do not mix.”

Regulus looked incredibly pleased with himself, setting his hands on his hips and looking the spitting image of his sibling. “So, Sirius, seeing as I’m the second most bendy out of the three of us, can I have Ben’s job?”

Sirius snorted a laugh. “Sure!”

“Hey!” Benjy threw a hand up. “Betrayal from both of you.”

“Watch out, the Blacks are ruthless, Benjy.” Al patted his shoulder.

“They really can be.” Remus agreed with Al.

It was tense for a round when everyone went through, but soon enough both Regulus and Hestia got knocked out. Benjy crowed something about justice and Hestia clapped back that they only got knocked out in solidarity with him. Regulus just laughed.

“Way to go Al!” Remus cheered after he managed to make it through.

Sirius shot him a look, biting their lip. He could practically hear their voice in his head sing-songing about his crush on Alphard. Alphard chuckled and mimed tipping his hat to Remus. “The cheerleading is on point in this house.”

Remus grinned. “We root for the non-dancers in this game.”

“Definitely not our spouses,” Sirius said, sticking their tongue out at him.

“I root for you all the time.” He gave a shrug.

“Come on, stop flirting and play,” Marlene said, shoving Sirius’ shoulder. She had her game face on and looked pretty formidable, even with the glitter.

“I’d listen to Marly, love.” Remus smirked at them.

Sirius flipped him off before going to take their turn. Remus was sure they were being extra provocative as they bent over, and the tiny shorts did nothing to distract from their legs and arse.

He looked away towards Regulus, who was chatting away with Hestia, trying to divert his attention from Sirius. There was a shout and a cheer and Remus looked back to see Alphard sitting on the floor--still looking as debonair as ever--with a smile on his face.

“You nearly had it Al!” Regulus called from his seat on the sofa.

“Well, it was a good try, Alphard.” Remus assured him, actually kind of sad because he wished someone would beat the dancers at one point. At least he would get to enjoy more of Sirius being bendy.

With a sigh, Alphard sat on the sofa next to Remus, still smiling though as he watched the game. It was down to just Marlene and Sirius now, and both of them were ridiculously competitive. “You know, you warned me how Sirius would be with Marlene, but somehow, those warnings still didn’t cover it.”

“Yeah, I tried but it’s very difficult to describe.” Remus shook his head. “They’re both ridiculous.”

“Oh, completely.”

“Are you having fun?” Remus tried to take his eyes off of Sirius, who was currently squabbling with Marlene over ripping off the next piece of cardboard, but still managed to look ridiculously sexy.

“The best of fun. Your mother is a complete riot, Remus, and I already knew how much I adore your friends.”

He grinned from ear to ear. “She is a riot, glad you like her. She seems fond of you and Riley.”

“Yes, we really do get on. I’m so pleased I ran into you at the RSC.” Alphard looked in Remus’ direction, he was sure, but he still couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sirius.

“Me too, Sirius needs more good family members.” Remus tilted his head as Sirius started to bend again.

Alphard laughed. “Indeed. Though I feel they’ve got a rather wonderful family with you all here.”

Sirius made this game look so very easy, even with Marlene hovering over them like a hawk, waiting for them to make a mistake. Sadly, this time Sirius wobbled as they got centimeters away from the box. A second later they fell flat on their face. “Oh, no, they’re not going to be happy.” Remus glanced over at Alphard.

Alphard just chuckled as Marlene jumped up. “HA! Take that Sirius!”

Sirius stood up, rubbing a hand over their cheek as they pouted. “Pft, what’s the running total now? I’m still in the lead Marly.”

“Aw, love.” Remus let out a little laugh.

Marlene just blew them a raspberry. “Not for long, I’m catching up with you!”

Sirius huffed and stomped over to Remus, throwing themselves into his lap with a big, dramatic sigh.

Remus wrapped his arms around them and did his best not to chuckle. “You’re so competitive.” He kissed their cheek.

“I hate losing,” Sirius said, scowling over at Marlene, who was still doing a victory dance of some sort.

“Oh, I know you do.” He rubbed their back. “Do you want to go home?”

Sirius leaned into him, kissing his jaw. “I suppose we could.”

“Oh, we could go out instead.” He kept his voice low as everyone else was chatting around them.

“Yeah?” Sirius tilted their head, shivering a little. “Where to?”

“Hmm, there must be parties and such out there.”

“I’m sure there will be.” Sirius wriggled a little against him to get comfy. “Whatever you want to do, caro.”

“Really? Whatever I want?” Remus raised an eyebrow, not believing them.

“Well… Was I on my best behaviour? Because I suppose we could go home, if I was.”

“Mmmhm, you were.” He played with their hair as Marlene let out a shriek. Remus looked up to see her jumping for joy as his mam brought out a rainbow frosted cake.

Sirius looked over, seeing the cake and Hope’s wide smile. “I suppose we stay a little longer, hm?” they said in Remus’ ear, their fingers circling over the back of his neck.

“Mmm, maybe.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Can you get up?”

“Sure?” Sirius gave him a little frown but stood up, stepping aside so Remus could get up.

Remus stood up to go over to his mam, who was cutting the cake. “Mam, could we get some of that to go? Sirius is ready to get the glitter off, it seems.” He looked over at Sirius. They smiled back at him, running a hand through their hair.

“Of course dear! It’s been a tiring day, hasn’t it?” Hope said as she cut two slices, one particularly large for Remus.

“Thanks, we are tired. Plus, got to be ready to go to the hospital if Alice calls.” He took the plate.

“Oh, of course, I imagine we’ll all be ready to go at the drop of a hat, hm?” Hope gave him a cheery smile. “Best get some rest then.”

“Yes!” He kissed her on the cheek. “We’ll see you later.”

Sirius made their way across to him, their hand going to Remus’ back. “Home?”

“Yeah, if you want to.” He kissed them quickly before going to the back in order to get Snuffles and Trevor, figuring someone needed to take care of the dog.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius set their bag down as they stepped through the door, Snuffles and Trevor trotting ahead of them to curl up on the sofa. Clearly they were both exhausted by Pride and the party.

“Nothing from Al, yet?”

“Nope, nothing.” Remus looked at the plate of cake in his hand.

“That’s good, I suppose?” Sirius toed off their Converse, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah?” Remus kicked his shoes off before going into the kitchen.

“Considering how you keep looking at me like that, maybe?” Sirius watched him, biting back a smile.

“Looking like you how princess?” Remus questioned as he pulled out a fork.

Sirius chuckled, sitting on the arm of the sofa so they could see through to the kitchen. “In that way where you’re having a hard time keeping your hands off me.”

“I am, it’s all because of you and your tiny tiny shorts.” He came into the living room with the cake and fork.

“They  _ are _ ,” Sirius agreed, kicking their legs up onto the back of the sofa, toes pointed. There was glitter everywhere, of course.

“They’re so tight too. It’s nearly killed me fifty times today.” Remus took a bite of the cake.

Sirius looked him over; he was equally as glittered covered as they were. “Quite tight I suppose. But also, rainbows, and glitter.” Sirius leaned up onto one hand. “Can I have a bite?”

“Yes, they are perfect for today.” Remus smiled as he dug into the cake before offering it to Sirius.

“Thank you,” Sirius murmured, taking the cake off the fork. “Mm, it’s good, right?”

“Very good.” He looked at them in the same hungry way he’s been doing all day. Now Remus seemed to be far less guarded. Sirius bit their lip, drinking in the sight of him.

“If you look at me like that any longer we’ll need to go to the bedroom, caro.”

“Oh, you don’t want to go there now?”

“I suppose we could,” Sirius said, leaning in for another bite of cake.

Remus smirked, offering them more cake. “What do you want to do, since you were so good today.”

Sirius chewed the cake, shifting on the arm of the sofa. “Mm, I suppose we could go to the bedroom and you could be extra nice, because I’ve been so well behaved.”

“ _ Extra nice?”  _ Remus hummed before taking a bite of the cake himself.

“Mmhmm. Extra nice is my favourite. Well… I don’t know, my favourite is when I get to torment you because I know you’re horny and can’t do anything about it.”

“You’ve been doing that today with your tiny pants, huh?” He dug into the cake again.

“You think?” Sirius turned towards him, pointing their toes.

“You know that you have.” Remus sighed. “I’m going to put this cake away.”

Sirius tilted their head. “Sure.”

“Okay.” Remus kissed their forehead before going back towards the kitchen. Sirius watched him go, staying perched on the arm of the sofa with a smile on their face.

“How do you want me to be extra nice to you?” Remus questioned them as he puttered about the kitchen.

“Hmm, I think my favourite thing is when you just do whatever the fuck you want. I get to see you just taking your pleasure and it’s perfect.”

“Oh, okay princess.” He came out into the living room again.

Sirius smiled at him, biting their lip. “And I don’t think you mind that so much either, do you?”

“No, I don’t.” He held out a hand to them. They just smiled, staying firmly where they were. “You want to go to bed, don’t you?”

“Do I?”

“You do.”

“Make me.”

“What a brat you are.” Remus let out a long sigh. “Come on.”

Sirius laughed. “Me? A brat?”

“The biggest.” Remus moved to grab their wrist. Sirius darted back with another laugh, slipping off the arm of the sofa and holding their arms behind their back.

“Princess.” He took a step towards them.

“Yes Daddy?” Sirius replied in their sweetest voice.

“I want to take you to bed and be  _ extra nice to you _ .”

“Go on then.”

Remus reached out to them again. Sirius stepped back only a little, still smiling ear to ear. “Do you want to be spanked?”

“What if I do? Should I be nice and listen?”

“Yeah.” He took another step towards Sirius.

“Aren’t you the Dom? Make me.” Sirius shifted from foot to foot, smiling wider.

Remus smirked for a second then quickly wrapped his arms around their waist. Sirius shrieked, kicking their legs as he pulled them off their feet. “I’m making you.” He laughed as he basically threw them over his shoulder.

“Ah! Remus!” Sirius laughed, kicking their feet and wriggling.

“Who?” He kept an arm around their middle as he brought them down the hallway.

Sirius smiled to themselves, hitting him on the shoulder.

“What do you want princess?”

“Dunno,” Sirius replied, still wriggling and making it as difficult as possible for Remus to keep a hold of them.

“You don’t?” He gave a grunt as he tried to adjust their hold on them once they got to their bedroom. “Thought you wanted me to make you.”

“Do I?”

Remus let out an out of breath laugh as he practically dropped Sirius on to the bed. Sirius wriggled up towards to the top of the bed, grinning.

“Make me. Don’t get a choice if you make me, do I?”

He smirked, moving to straddle their legs. “No, no choice.”

Sirius shivered at the sight of him smirking like that, shifting their hips to try and throw him off. “Oh no.”

Remus grabbed their wrists, attempting to pin them down to the bed. Sirius grinned, wriggling and writhing beneath him. 

“You’ll have to--ah, try harder than that,” Sirius yelped, laughter giving way to shallow breathing.

“I do?” Remus questioned, rolling his hips as he leaned down to press his lips to their neck. “You need to get out of these clothes so I can spank you.”

Sirius moaned, tipping their head back a little as they lifted their hips up to his. 

He grinned against their neck. “Though, I don’t know if I want to get you out of the tiny shorts, but spanking you with the fishnets on might hurt too much.” Remus sat back a little.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it’ll leave pretty marks,” Sirius gasped, their hands going to their shirt to ruck it up.

Remus looked at them thoughtfully, moving to pull their shirt off. “If you say so.”

“Not my choice though, Daddy. Whatever you want.” Sirius’ voice was a little muffled with their shirt pulling up over their head.

“I know.” Remus grinned, tossing the shirt beside before rolling over. “Go get the paddle and put on a collar.”

“Which one?” Sirius said, wriggling towards the edge of the bed.

“Hmm, the leather one.”

Sirius just nodded, slipping off the bed and going to the dresser. They grabbed their collar, slipping it on and trying to ignore the way their fingers were shaking with anticipation.

Remus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching Sirius the whole time. “I think you should wear these shorts all the time.”

“Yeah?” Sirius turned, leaning against the dresser. They were only in the shorts, fishnets and their collar now, smiling. “You know, these fishnets were only cheap…”

“Yeah?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Mmhmm,” Sirius hummed, padding back over to him with the paddle in their hand.

“Are you trying to tell me something princess?” He patted his lap.

Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they paused in front of him. “Maybe.”

“Tell me.” Remus’ voice was stern as he held out his hand for the paddle.

“Just that, if you really wanted me to not take the shorts off, but you didn’t want the fishnets on, you could probably rip them… or I suppose, didn’t someone get you a really pretty knife as a gift once?” Sirius held the paddle out just above his hand.

“Yes, princess, why don’t you give me the paddle then get the knife from my climbing bag?”

“Pretty please?”

“Get the knife.” He grabbed the paddle from Sirius’ hand.

Sirius shivered, stepping back out of his way. “Where is your climbing bag, Daddy?”

“Hanging on the hook in the entryway.”

“Okay.” Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they practically ran down the hall to Remus’ climbing bag, searching through for the knife they had gifted him. Sirius got a sort of thrill every time they thought of him using it out and about with the inscription it had.

“Hurry up princess!”

“I’m coming!” Sirius called back, grabbing the knife and hurrying back down the hallway.

“Good.” Remus was grinning from ear to ear was Sirius came into the bedroom. He was now undressed down to his briefs.

“Mmm hi Daddy, you’re gorgeous.” Sirius came back to stand in front of him, smiling.

“Not as gorgeous as you princess.” He looked at Sirius like he wanted to devour them. “Across my lap.”

Sirius bit their lip, wondering if Remus knew they would never listen when he asked the first time.

Remus huffed a breath. “I guess I’ll just get myself off without you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sirius retorted, stepping a fraction closer. “Besides, you’ve been looking at my tiny shorts all day.”

“Yeah, I have been. I’ll just have to think of you while I get off.” Remus palmed himself through his briefs.

Sirius pouted, padding forward. “Fine, I’ll get on your lap if you move then. You’re meant to be extra nice to me.”

“You told me you didn’t have a choice, you still don’t. Nice or not.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Fine.” Sirius moved forward, going to climb into Remus’ lap. Remus pulled them down, making them lay in the way that he wanted. Sirius just wriggled to get comfy, grinding against him a little. “You could’ve just  _ asked _ , Daddy.”

“Asking doesn’t work.” He took the knife from Sirius’ hand.

“Here’s your knife Daddy, you’re welcome,” Sirius said sweetly, propping their chin on their palm.

Remus pinched the skin at the top of their thigh. “You are the biggest brat.”

“You love it,” Sirius said, swallowing around a yelp.

He pinched them again before Sirius felt the knife against their skin for a moment before Remus started to rip the fishnets. Sirius shuddered at the sensation, biting their lip and staying as still as possible so Remus wouldn’t catch their skin.

“Your arse really looks so perfect in these shorts.” Remus continued to rip and pull at their fishnets until they were completely off of them.

Sirius couldn’t help but squirm at the pleasant warmth in their stomach for Remus’ compliments, lifting their hips a little to help him. “Yeah? Maybe I will wear them more often. They’re great pole shorts.”

“You really should.” He rubbed his hand over their lower back.

“Only if you’re watching. In our new house in the pole room, yeah?”

“Anything you want, princess.” Remus’ hand moved and a moment later the paddle smacked against their arse.

Sirius yelped, dropping their head between their arms. “Ah, you know—the problem with keeping my shorts on—“

They were cut off with another  _ whack _ of the paddle. “What was that princess?”

“Ahh, fuck—” Sirius swallowed, their eyes fluttering closed. “It won’t bruise, with my shorts on. Not w—with your name.”

“That is a downside, that’s okay for now though. You know who you belong to.” Remus hit them again.

Sirius moaned, their hands clenching in the sheets. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” He hit them harder three more times in quick succession.

“Who?” Sirius gasped, pressing their hips forward to grind against Remus’ thigh.

“You know who.” Remus brought the paddle down -- somehow harder.

“Ah! Fuck—fuck.” Sirius moaned, turning their head to press their face into the sheets a little to try and stifle it, their breath short and sharp.

“Who’s are you princess?” Remus punctuated each word with a smack of his paddle.

Sirius practically whined, their back arching, writhing in Remus’ lap. “Daddy’s!”

“Yeah?” Remus continued the paddling, Sirius could practically hear his smirk.

“Ah, oh fuck—yes, yeah. Yours, Daddy!” Sirius buried their face in the sheets, unable to keep their hips still, from pleasure or pain.

“You’re all mine.” Remus didn’t let up.

Sirius just nodded, letting out a moan. He was so very right.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus watched Sirius writhe against his thigh, feeling their hard cock in their shorts. “That’s right, princess.” He all but cooed as he continued to spank them. “Do you want to get off?”

Sirius just whimpered in response, their fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

“Okay.” Remus set the paddle aside. “Move to lie against the pillows on your front.”

Sirius nodded, lifting onto their knees a little, groaning softly. Their thighs were shaking just a little and there was flushed skin just peeking out from beneath their shorts.

“You’re so beautiful princess.” Remus reached over for the lube.

“Mm, thank you.” Sirius crawled up to the top of the bed, reminding Remus of the very first time he saw them performing. They laid down with their head pillowed on their arms, chest rising and falling but they looked uncharacteristically serene.

“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” He asked as he poured some lube between their thighs, which were pressed together.

Sirius groaned, their back arching at the sensation. “Ye—yeah, yeah I would. For you, Daddy.”

“Mmm, I’m so glad that you would.” Remus tossed the lube aside before he got out of his briefs.

“Yeah?” Sirius tilted their head a little to watch him over their shoulder.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Remus took himself in his hand, moving so his could press the head of his cock between their thighs.

Sirius’ back arched, their hips lifting towards him a little as they groaned. “Ah—yeah?”

“Yeah, so fucking -- ah… shit.” He moved his hips.

“I bet you—you’ve been thinking about this all day.” Sirius reached up, their fingers digging into the pillows.

“All fucking day.” He had been wanting to do this since Sirius put the shorts on earlier in the day. “God, I want you to come… but I want to come first.” One of his hands slipped up into their hair.

Sirius moaned, grinding back against him. “Yeah? Whatever you want, Daddy. I o—ah—only come when you let me.”

“I know because you’re so good princess.” He tugged at their hair as he slipped against their thighs. Remus could feel his climax curling in his abdomen. “You’re -- ah, fuck you’re so perfect.”

“Mm fuck, your cock feels so good Daddy,” Sirius moaned, squeezing their thighs together.

“Yeah?” He pressed his forehead against their shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Sirius arched back into him. “Come on, Daddy. You feel so good.”

“Shit, yeah.” Remus moaned, his body moving as if he didn’t have any control of it. He pulled back, taking himself in his hand again. “These fucking shorts.”

“You love them,” Sirius said, turning to look over their shoulder at him. They went to roll onto their back but paused after a moment, perhaps remembering Remus’ directions to lie on their front. “Fuck, I wanna—”

Remus pressed his free hand between their shoulders as he came on to their shorts, resting his forehead against their shoulders. “Ah - fuck - fuck.”

Sirius moaned, arching and writhing beneath him as if they couldn’t keep still. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“Ah, shit, you’re amazing. I love you.” He panted against their neck.

“Love you,” Sirius replied, turning their head to the side a little.

“I want you to come.” Remus rolled on to his side. “Why don’t you fuck the mattress? You like that.”

Remus watched a shudder wreck through Sirius’ body as they tilted their head and looked at him as they pressed their hips forward into the mattress. “Like—ah—like this, Daddy?”

“Yes princess, just like that.”

Sirius bit their lip, stifling a moan. “Mmm, fuck. I can feel your come on my thighs.”

“Yeah? I got it on your shorts too.” He ran his nails down their back.

“Fuck, yeah. I bet it looks so good.” Sirius moaned, grinding against the mattress as they looked at Remus, eyes bright.

“Yeah, it looks good. They’re mine, just like you.” He smacked their arse once more.

Sirius yelped, their eyes clenching shut as they shivered. “Oh  _ fuck _ .”

“Come for me princess.” Remus’ nails trailed back up their spine.

“I wanna—ah, I’m so close, fuck.” Sirius bit hard at their lower lip, their hips stuttering a little.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Sirius. You’re so amazing. I wish I could fuck you again right now.”

Sirius gave a sharp moan, their body trembling and tightening as they came, still grinding against the mattress.

“Perfect princess.” He pressed a kiss to their shoulder. “You’re so good. I love you.”

“Mm, love you.”

Remus smiled, rubbing their arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just… catching my breath. Fuck. That was good.” Sirius rolled into their side, moving a little gingerly.

“You need anything? We should get you out of your shorts.” He brushed their hair back from their forehead.

“Mm, I’m okay. Shorts off, though. My arse hurts a bit.” Sirius gave a contented sigh, turning to kiss his wrist. “Are you okay?”

“I’m amazing.” Remus kissed their forehead. “Do you want me to take the shorts off or do you want to do it yourself?”

“I don’t know if I can move yet.”

“Okay. Stay there then, I’ll do it. After, I’ll get you some water? I wasn’t thinking about that earlier.” He realized he forgot what he normally came prepared with now.

Sirius chuckled softly. “You are so adorable. Water is good, I’m not so bad right now, no mouth fucking.” They shot him a smile over their shoulder, shifting a little.

“ _ Adorable _ , after what I just did to you.” Remus moved so he could get their shorts off.

“Well no, that was hot as hell, but you’re adorable because you’re usually so prepared. I like it when I get you all riled up and you just skip everything.”

Remus grinned as he carefully eased their shorts over their arse, revealing the reddened flesh. “I know you do.”

“It’s probably my favourite. Remember the first time you fucked me, up against the wall wearing your old leather jacket because I was stretching?” Sirius smiled, lifting their hips to help him.

“I do. You do your best to rile me up.” He tossed their shorts aside.

Sirius squirmed in pleasure at the praise, smiling. “How red is my arse?”

“Very fucking red.” He reached for the polaroid camera on their side table.

“Yeah? You weren’t holding back, were you?” Sirius twisted and posed a little, arching their back and tilting just right. They knew exactly how to work their body, didn’t they?

Remus clicked button to take the picture. “No, you didn’t want me to hold back. Didn’t want choices either.” He handed Sirius the picture then set the camera aside. “I’m going to get you water and the lotion and a cloth.”

“Okay,” Sirius murmured, taking the polaroid. “Oh. Yeah that’s quite red, huh?”

“Yep.” Remus grinned before getting off the bed, kissing them quickly. “I’ll be right back. Need anything before water, lotion, and a cloth?”

“Mm another kiss,” Sirius murmured, pushing up onto one arm.

“Always.” Remus bent down and pressed a soft kiss to their lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He straightened up. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Sirius gave a wolf whistle as he walked away.

“That’ll never get old!” He called as he walked down the hallway.

“That’s why I do it every time!” Sirius called back with a chuckle.

“I know.” He laughed loudly as he went into the kitchen for the water.

Remus gathered everything that he had forgotten when Sirius had riled him up. He did love when they did that. It was strange because he was so used to being in control of himself. It was freeing to just do what he wanted, and he loved that Sirius was able to push him into doing what he wanted.

When he went back into the bedroom with everything, he found Sirius with their eyes closed sitting against the pillows. They looked completely peaceful.

Gently, he put his hand on Sirius’ thigh. “You awake?” He asked them in a soft voice.

“Mm, yep. Just content. I love you.”

“I love you.” He ran the wet cloth over them, cleaning them up the best that he could without disturbing them. “Do you want to roll over so I can put the lotion on?”

“That is a good question.” Sirius chuckled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before flopping over onto their front.

“I’m surprised you had even moved.” Remus kissed down their spine as he opened the lotion.

“It’s a difficult task, frankly. I can’t really feel my legs. But lotion sounds too appealing, because my arse hurts,” Sirius mumbled.

“I’m sure. It’s very red.” He gave one more kiss before gently rubbing his hand with the lotion on it over the abused flesh. Sirius hissed softly, biting their lip.

“I bet it’s just red too, huh? No names.”

”No, sorry princess, I know you like that.” His hands moved gently over Sirius, trying not to make the pain any worse.

“So do you,” Sirius retorted with a chuckle.

“I do, but I  _ really _ loved those shorts.”

“So if you’re ever in a bad mood, I just put the shorts on?”

“Ha, I’m sure it’ll help.” He shifted, rubbing his hands together to get rid of the excess lotion. “All done, love.”

“Thank you.” Sirius rolled back onto their side, propping their chin on one hand. “What now?”

“Up to you. You’re the one that just had the shit beat out of them.” He moved to sit against the headboard, close to Sirius.

“Can we have a bath?”

“Of course we can.” Remus smoothed their hair back. “Do you want to come with me as I get the bath ready?”

“Yes please,” Sirius murmured, sitting up a little more.

“Okay, come on princess.” He stood up, holding his hand out to them. “You can choose what we put in the bath.”

“Ooh okay, okay.” Sirius sat up, taking his hand so they could stand up, legs still a little shaky. “Are you okay?”

“I’m brilliant. You’ve already asked that. Are you feeling all right?” Remus wrapped an arm around their waist.

“Did I?” Sirius smiled, leaning into him. “A bit floaty, but good, really good. Can we have that sandalwood stuff in the bath?”

“Sure, I love that scent.” Remus rubbed his hand up their side. “You like the floaty, don’t you?”

“I do. It’s like the best endorphin rush.”

“Good.” He led them into the bathroom.

“I love you,” Sirius said, leaning against the doorframe.

“I love you.” Remus kissed their forehead before stepping away to turn the taps.

Sirius sighed, sounding remarkably Austen-esque. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus looked up to them as he moved towards where they kept all their bath stuff.

“Mhmm. I could look at you all the time and never get bored.”

“That’s good because you’re going to be looking at me the rest of our lives.” He pulled out the sandalwood stuff. “Do we want bubbles or a bathbomb?”

“Bathbomb.” Sirius peeled themselves away from the wall, coming to perch on the edge of the bath.

He picked up the basket where they kept their bathbombs and held it out to Sirius. “You pick.”

Sirius’ fingers hovered over the basket for a moment before plucking up a deep purple one and dropping it into the bath with a satisfying splash. Remus laughed at the look on their face as they watched the bathbomb. He put away the basket then turned off the taps.

When he turned back, Sirius had already turned around, their legs in the bath to slip into the water.

“How is it?” Remus watched them.

“Mm good, a little stingy but good. Are you getting in?”

“I know you want me in there.” He leaned over and kissed the top of their head.

“Cuddling in the bath is the best,” Sirius said, their voice soft.

“It really is.” He stepped into the bath then sunk into the hot water. “Mmm, this one smells good.” Remus wasn’t sure what the scent was, but it was nice.

“Right?” Sirius shifted, making room for him to get comfortable before they settled back against his chest. “It’s nice.”

“Mmmhm.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, princess.” He pressed a few kisses down their jaw. “Have you been having a good day?”

“Pride was the best, I had so much fun and I’m glad Riley and Al got along with everyone too.” Sirius tilted their head towards him a little. “Did you have a good time?”

“I have a great time… aside from the fact mam blindsided me with Richard.” Remus rolled his eyes, resting his chin on their shoulder.

“God, I know. It was maybe a little tactless but I think she was just excited to introduce him to everyone.”

“I know that she wanted to just make everyone friends and such… but… I’d rather have met him one on one, I guess?” Remus gave them a squeeze. “How’d your conversation go?”

“It was good. We talked a bit about wine and he told me the accountant we use for the studio is good, so that’s a bonus.” Sirius smiled, sinking into him.

“You like him?” Remus knew that he was a good person if his mother picked him, but he still was hesitant to get to know him.

“I like him. He wants to get along with you, too.”

“I know.” Remus nodded. “I’ll try.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, after no news from Alice or Frank, Sirius decided to suggest seeing if Hope would want to have lunch. It would be a good way to get Remus to actually  _ talk _ to his mam about the whole Richard thing, and they could probably do with popping in after their speedy departure last night.

No doubt Remus was worrying about Alice and the baby, but Sirius was sure they’d be fine. They probably wouldn’t want everyone stressing over them, and keeping Remus reasonably busy seemed a good idea. 

“Hey,” Sirius said, turning to Remus on the sofa. “Let’s go see your mam?”

Remus looked up from the crossword that he was doing. “Oh yeah? I guess it’d be better than sitting here thinking about Alice and the baby, right?”

Sirius stifled a smile, they knew him so well. “Exactly. We can go for lunch and see if she wants some help tidying from last night. You wanna text her, or shall I?”

“You can.” Remus set the crossword aside. “I’ll get out of my sweats.”

“Sure.” Sirius smiled, moving their legs from his lap as they grabbed their phone and sent Hope a quick text.

_ Hi! Do you want a hand tidying up from last night? We can pop around and bring lunch? X _

**Yes, dear, that’d be wonderful! Come by!**

_ Perfect! See you soon _

“I said we’d bring lunch!” Sirius called, swinging their legs off the sofa and straightening their shirt dress.

“What do you want to get?”

“Pasta, maybe?” Sirius stretched their legs, leaning down to press their palms against the floor. They were a little sore from all that running around at Pride. Well, and what happened afterwards.

“Yeah, that works, sounds good.” Remus came back out in jeans and his literary punk shirt.

“Ready?” Sirius asked, still stretching out their legs.

“Mmm, yeah, in a minute, let me just watch.” Remu let out a dreamy sigh.

Sirius let out a chuckle, not bothering to lift their head from between their arms as they stretched a little further. “You’re awful.”

“I’m awful?” He groaned. “You’re the one stretching out here like that.”

“I’m a dancer, Remus, I have to stretch.” Sirius straightened up, stretching their arms up above their head. “You’re the one looking at me like that, and groaning like  _ that _ .”

“The scale is tipped and you’re trying to get us out of the house.” Remus rolled his eyes, walking past Sirius.

“That’s very true.” Sirius shot him a smile then gave him a soft smack on the arse before turning to grab their jacket. 

“I’d smack your arse back, but I’m being nice.”

Sirius blew him a kiss, heading down out of the flat and towards the car. They stopped by the store on the way to Hope’s and bought pasta for lunch. Sirius could tell Remus was a little distracted, so they were trying to reassure him that no news is always good news, and to try  _ not _ to worry too much.

“Oh, there you two are!” Hope opened the door with the biggest smile. “There’s still glitter  _ everywhere.” _

“You should see our flat.” Remus kissed her on the cheek then headed inside with the bags.

Sirius followed after him, greeting Hope with a kiss and a hug. “It’s everywhere. I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“I know that, at least you’ve come bearing food.” Hope patted Sirius on the back.

Sirius snickered, shutting the door. “Did you have a good night last night?”

“I had a wonderful night.” She smiled as they walked towards the kitchen. “It was so fun with everyone here.”

“I’m so glad.” Sirius wanted to bring up Richard, but they didn’t want to drop Remus in it too much, as much as they knew they would get on well.

“Richard said he told you about the house for sale in his neighborhood.” Hope smiled as they found Remus unpacking the food.

“Yeah, he did! I didn’t get a chance to look it up, but that would be cool, wouldn’t it?” Sirius crossed over to help him unpack, smiling.

Remus looked at them with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “I didn’t mention it yesterday, caro, it slipped my mind. Richard mentioned there was a nice house for sale in his neighbourhood.”

“I’ll guess we’ll have to take a look.” Remus let out a sigh.

“I can find it on the website whilst food cooks, hm?” Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of his shoulder. Sirius wished they were telepathic on a regular basis, but sadly they just had to think  _ extra _ hard about getting Remus to bring up Richard.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He leaned back against Sirius for a moment. “So… Richard…”

Sirius swallowed, smiling at the idea that maybe they  _ were _ telepathic. They stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt the mother-son conversation.

“Yes, dear?” Hope looked… well… hopeful.

“He seems… nice?” Remus cleared his throat.

Sirius groaned. “He is nice. We had a nice conversation last night.”

“I’m glad you both think so.” She let out a little breath. “I’d love for us to maybe get together, just the four of us.”

Sirius pressed another kiss to Remus’ shoulder before moving back towards Hope to start setting the table. “I think that’s a really good idea. We could go do something, right caro?”

Remus shifted a little. “Yeah, yeah, we could do that.”

Hope looked to be suppressing pure joy from pouring out. “We should do dinner or something!”

Sirius watched Remus for a moment as he stood at the stove, thinking back to their conversation with Richard last night. “I have an idea, Hope, leave it to me, yeah?” They gave her a smile, pleased to see her so happy. They just had to bring Remus around to the idea now.

“Really?” She asked, looking slightly concerned.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Sirius gave her what they hoped was a reassuring smile. Richard was a nice guy, and Remus was completely allowed to be blindsided. They imagined it was going to bring up a few things for him, so they just wanted to give him time and space.

“Okay.” She nodded, glancing to her son. “I just want him to be happy.”

“I know,” Sirius agreed. “It’ll be fine.”

“Are you two talking about me like I can’t hear you?” Remus looked up from the pot.

“You’re the one ignoring the conversation, caro,” Sirius shot back, smiling as they finished setting the table.

“Mmm, sure.” He snickered.

Sirius rolled their eyes at Hope, biting their lip around a smile. He was the  _ worst _ when it came to talking about his feelings. They would get it out of him eventually.

“He really likes you, Sirius.” Hope continued the conversation. “He wants to get to know you, Remus.”

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, watching Remus. They knew if they replied to Hope properly, Remus would just not reply.

“I’m sure that he does.” Remus tested the sauce.

Sirius sighed. “I’m sure Remus does too.”

“I do.” Remus nodded. “He seems like he’s a good person…”

Sirius wanted to slam their head against the placemat they’d just set the table with. “Yep,” they mumbled, looking at Hope. “He’s very nice.”

“Well, my mam does have good taste in people. Married dad and all.” Remus went to strain the pasta.

“That’s very true.” Sirius stepped up and met him at the sink, glad he’d said more than three words,  _ and _ mentioned his dad. “I’ll do that, caro.” Perhaps if Sirius took over food he might speak to Hope.

“No, I got it.” Remus shook his head. “Almost done.”

Sirius sighed, shooting Hope an exasperated look before going to sit at the table.

“Are you worried about Richard taking your father’s place, cariad?”

“Well, yes, but I know it’s stupid.” Remus busied himself with getting the pasta together.

“It’s still valid, caro,” Sirius said softly, not wanting to intrude too much.

“Oh, dear, that’s not what’s happening.”

“I know that, which is why it’s stupid.” He picked up the bowl and came into the dinning room.

Sirius pushed out the chair next to them for him, biting their lip as the conversation took place around them. They were glad Remus was talking some more, at least.

“Your dad would tell you you’re not being stupid, Remus John. It’s a normal thing to feel. This is the first person I’ve felt anything for since Lyall.” Hope leaned on the table.

“I know, I know.” Remus rubbed his face after taking seat. “I want to try, but it’s weird.”

“It’s weird, yeah, but he’s a nice guy, you know?” Sirius looked between the two Lupin’s, chewing their bottom lip.

“I know.” Remus nodded. “I want you to be happy and not alone the rest of your life, but… I don’t know…”

Sirius took his hand, smiling reassuringly at Hope.

“I understand how you’re feeling about this, Remus John. I know you’re nervous about this. I don’t want you hurting. I also don’t want you to think Richard is your new father, I just want you to get on with him.” She reached over to pat his hand.

“Absolutely,” Sirius agreed.

“Okay, so, we can do dinner or something…” Remus looked down at the food. “I wish you didn’t just ambush me with him.”

“Well, I know how you are and you would have avoided the situation if I told you wanted you to meet my boyfriend.”

Sirius bit their lip around a smile, Hope  _ did _ have a point.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes, okay, I totally would have.”

“Glad you agree. So, let’s do something then, the four of us?”

“Of course, yeah.” Remus nodded and looked to Sirius.

“Richard mentioned he likes whiskey, so we could go and do a tasting, or something?” Sirius smiled back, squeezing his hand.

“Um, sure. How about at that distillery I’ve been trying to get you to go to?”

Sirius grinned. “Yes, let’s go, so long as it’s with Hope and Richard.”

“He’ll love it, Sirius.” Hope beamed. “Brilliant idea.”

“Yeah, I like it.”

Sirius beamed, bringing Remus’ hand up to kiss his knuckles. “That settles it then, I’ll call them tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled at them.

Despite lunch at Hope’s, and a fairly easy Sunday evening, it felt like no one dared to breathe whilst they were waiting to hear from the Longbottom’s. It was Monday evening when Remus’ phone rang. Sirius was just coming out of the shower after work. “Remus! Phone!” They called, following the sound of it in case Remus was otherwise indisposed.

“Got it!” He called from the living room. A few seconds later he shouted, “Finally!”

“Yes! Fuck, let me put some clothes on and we’ll go!” Sirius called back, dropping their towel and dragging on some jeans. “Are they okay?”

“Yeah, everyone is fine. Perfect.” There was a pause. “Except Frank has a slight concussion.” Remus let out a snort.

“Jesus Christ, Frank.” Sirius shook their head, hurriedly getting dressed.

“He’s going to be fine though, he managed to faint again during the delivery.” Remus laughed as he came into the bedroom with a big grin.

“I’m so happy for them,” Sirius said, grinning at the sight of Remus so happy too. They dragged their fingers through their damp hair and shoved their feet into their trainers. “Ready?”

“Yep, let’s go!” He held a hand out for Sirius. As always, Sirius took his hand, kissed his knuckles and let him usher them out of the flat. Sirius put some music on for the drive then set their hand on Remus’ knee, hoping he wasn’t too excited to concentrate on the drive. They had barely parked before Remus was out of the door and towards the buildings, Sirius following him with a grin on their face.

They could barely keep up with Remus striding through the hospital towards the maternity ward, but they couldn’t bring themselves to ask him to slow down because he was so excited, bless him.

“They’re in here.” Remus skidded to a stop in front of their room.

“Go on then,” Sirius said, pushing him forward. “Uncle Moony.”

He beamed, pulling Sirius into the room with him. “Moony and Padfoot are here.”

“Hey!” Frank jumped up from his seat, beaming and looking manic, if a little unfocused.

“Ah, Neville,” Remus murmured and stepped closer to Alice’s bed. “We brought a gift.” He glanced to Sirius then kissed Alice on the cheek.

“Hi Moony,” Alice said, sounding a little tired as she kissed him back. “Neville, say hi to Uncle Moony.”

Sirius bit their lip, watching with their heart feeling as if it might explode. They handed over the little gift bag they'd remembered to grab on the way out. They’d found a stuffed Newfoundland toy that looked just like Snuffles, so they just had to.

“Can I hold him?” Remus asked as Frank took the bag from Sirius.

“Of course,” Alice said, fussing a little over Neville’s blanket before motioning for Remus to come closer.

“Ah, Sirius this is such a cute stuffed toy! Thank you,” Frank said, jittering even more than Sirius had been at Pride.

Remus moved closer, and Alice carefully placed Neville in his arms. He stood up straight, cradling the little bundle of joy with the softest smile on his face as he looked down at Neville. “Hey, Neville.”

Sirius couldn’t take their eyes off Remus, looking as if this was all he wanted in life. They felt like they might pull a Frank and just faint with how adorable he was. It really suited him; they couldn’t keep that from him, could they?

“He loves you already,” Alice said softly.

“I love him.” Remus gently rocked him in his arms, still smiling.

Sirius moved to kiss Alice hello, not wanting to crowd her. “Hey Al,” they murmured. “You alright?”

“I’m sore as hell, but I’ll be all right. I’m more worried about my husband.” She rolled her eyes.

Frank groaned. “I’m not going to live that down, am I?”

“You fainted twice.” Alice shot him a look.

Sirius glanced up at their husband, surprised he hadn’t quipped about not letting Frank forget this, but they found him completely engrossed in Neville, smiling down at him. “Hey,” they said softly.

Remus looked up. “Hi.”

“Something tells me he likes his Uncle Moony already.”

“Yeah?” Remus’ eyes went back down to Neville as he shifted from foot to foot. “I think so too.”

_ Let’s have one _ , Sirius thought, seeing how happy he looked. But they knew they couldn’t do it  _ now _ , as much as they suddenly wanted to. “Yeah.”

“Wanna hold him?” Remus asked softly.

Sirius looked to Alice. “Can I?”

“ _ Can I? _ ” She scoffed. “Sirius, of course you can!”

“I was just checking!” Sirius said, shaking their head as they stepped up to Remus.

“Don’t be daft.” Alice shook her head.

Remus handed Neville over, settling him in Sirius’ arms. He pressed a kiss to their temple before stepping back a little.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus couldn’t stop staring at Sirius holding Neville. His heart was growing three sizes like the Grinch. He wanted to wrap his arms around Sirius, but he also didn’t want to stop looking at them like this.

Sirius shot him a smile, rocking from side to side with Neville. “He’s so cute.”

“Yeah.” He moved closer again to put a hand on their back.

“You two look cute,” Alice commented and Remus could feel his cheek flush.

“Well, Moony and Padfoot are the ultimate godparent duo,” Sirius said, smiling at Alice. Their cheeks were a little pink too, and they gave Remus a more secretive, almost shy smile.

“You’re going to be awesome godparents. I mean, you already are to the other monsters.” Frank chuckled.

Remus just nodded, rubbing their side. Sirius leaned into him, smiling as they cooed over Neville. He couldn’t deal with Sirius looking the way they were looking at the moment. Trying to not fall down the baby rabbit hole again, Remus looked up to find Frank standing there with his camera.

“Sorry, you two were just so cute.”

Sirius just smiled, shifting Neville in their arms a little. “You two are alright? Can we get anything for you whilst we’re here?”

“No, unless if you can get me some sleep.” Alice laughed.

“Nah, we’re good now.” Frank went to go sit on the edge of Al’s bed.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Remus stepped away from Sirius to go sit in the chair Frank had been before.

“If I could bottle sleep I’d be a millionaire, Al,” Sirius said with a chuckle, bouncing Neville. “You both look fucking knackered.”

Remus nodded as Mary and Peter walked into the room with big smiles on their faces. Peter was carrying a small gift bag in his hands while Mary was holding Ro. “Moon-nee!” She giggled.

“Hi Roro.” Remus stood up to greet them. “Pete, Mare.” He kissed Mary’s cheek, taking Rowena from her before going to hug Peter.

“Hello you three!” Sirius said, not raising their voice so much with Neville cuddled close.

“Oh, he’s beautiful,” Mary said, going over to hug Alice.

“Isn’t he just?” Alice let out a sigh as Remus went to go sit back down on the chair.

“Can I hold him, Sirius?” Mary nudged them. “It seems like you don’t want to let that happen though.” She laughed.

“He is very wonderful to cuddle,” Sirius said, but they leaned in and passed him to Mary, going to give Peter a hug hello.

Remus smiled at them, hoping that Sirius would come join them on the chair. Ro was play with the collar of his shirt babbling away. Thankfully, Sirius crossed over to him, sitting on the arm of the chair. “Hey Roro, how are you darling?”

He leaned closer to them as Ro looked up at them with a grin. “Say Pads, Ro.”

She just giggled.

“P--a--ds,” Sirius said, sounding it out in the hopes Ro would copy them. She just giggled in response again. “Good, yep, I thought so.”

“Don’t worry, love, she’ll get it one day.” He patted their leg.

“One day,” Sirius agreed, putting their hand over his. “You okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Remus frowned, unsure of what they were pressing for.

“Just making sure. You were very excited on your way here.”

“I still am. Do I not look excited?” He bounced his knee that Ro was sitting on.

“You do, you’re buzzing.” Sirius smiled, looking out to where Mary was rocking Neville, talking with Frank and Peter.

Remus chuckled, resting his head against their arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius kissed the top of his head. Remus felt them take a breath before they practically whispered, “Shall we have one?”

The feeling Remus had blossom in his chest was close to what he felt the day they proposed to each other. “Yeah?” He wasn’t sure if his voice was low. He was shocked and excited.

“Yeah. Surrogacy sounds nice.”

“Really?” Remus knew he was probably looking at Sirius wildly.

Sirius laughed, cupping his cheek. “Yes. I want to. I’m not just saying it to make you happy. Being a parent sounds nice. Let’s get a house, have ourselves a family.”

“Moony? Are you okay?” Alice’s voice shocked him for a moment. He nearly forgot there were other people in the room.

Remus cleared his throat. “Amazing. I’m amazing.” He felt his eyes watering.

Sirius rested their head on his shoulder as they wrapped an arm around his middle. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Moon-nee!” Ro squealed, grinning.

“Okay.” Alice sounded like she was smiling.

“Yeah.” Remus bounced Ro again, staring up at Sirius. “A baby.”

“Yeah, a baby,” Sirius repeated, grinning.

“You’re sure?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Yes! Stop asking, I’m sure.”

“I’m just in shock.” He shook his head, trying to wrap his head around things.

Sirius just smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Alright.”

“A baby,” he whispered to Ro with a big grin.

“Bay-be!” She squealed.

“Yeah, Ro!” Sirius bit their lip, gesturing to Neville. “It’s a baby, you’re right!”

Mary was looking over at them with an odd look in her eyes. Remus was sure that she somehow knew what they were talking about. “Yes, a baby.”

“Bay-be. Moon-nee.” She clapped.

“Girl, you’re gonna give us away,” he whispered. “Ha, and she still can’t say Pads.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, smiling. “I think you  _ can _ say Pads, can’t you Roro, you just choose not to.”

She giggled and wiggled off of Remus’ lap to Sirius. “Bay-be. Moon-nee. Pad-da.”

“Oh, oh!” Sirius grinned, holding their hands out to her. “Paddy! Yeah, you got it girl!”

“Pad-da!” She hugged them.

Remus felt like his cheeks were hurting because he was grinning so much.

“Yeah!” Sirius cried, hugging Ro back as they laughed. “You got it, you got it! Paddy, huh?”

“Pad-da. Moon-nee. Bay-bee,” she repeated as Remus stood up, unsure of what to do with all the emotions that were coursing through him.

“You sure you’re all right, Remus?” Mary caught Remus’ arm after passing the baby to Peter.

“I’m amazing. I’m just happy.” He laughed. Of course she probably knew.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Mary looked at him a little longer before turning back to the group. “Remus and I can go get some drinks and snacks from the cafe, what does everyone want?”

“Oh, a tea please.” Frank glanced to Alice.

“Ah, something bubbly!” Alice grinned.

“Coffee.” Peter bounced Neville a little.

“Sirius?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius smiled, looking up from where they’d been chatting to Ro. “Mm, coffee please?”

“Snacks?” Remus asked the group.

“Surprise us.” Frank nodded.

“You know Mary will turn up with exactly what we fancy anyway,” Sirius said, grinning at Mary.

She just tapped the side of her nose and gave them a secretive smile. “Perhaps.”

“Witchcraft.” Remus took her hand. “Come on, Mare.”

As soon as they were down the corridor, Mary gave him a smile. “So. A baby, huh?”

_ Of course _ she knew. “What are you talking about?” Remus questioned, attempting to play it off because he and Sirius hadn’t properly talked about it. 

“You know, Ro gets her intuition from her mother,” Mary said serenely, the light fabric of her top billowing around her as she walked.

“Yeah, she’s blowing things up for us.” He snickered. He knew he couldn’t avoid the subject, plus he was so excited and wanted to yell about it.

Mary chuckled. “She’s very smart. So, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know, Sirius just told me that they want to have a baby.” Remus grinned as they stood in front of the elevators.

“That’s wonderful news! You both suit parenthood by the looks of it.”

“I’m so excited.” He bit his lip. “I’m… I’m just so excited and I want to talk about it.”

“With Sirius? Because, feel free to gush to me, I can practically see it written across your face,” Mary said, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the canteen.

“Yes, with Sirius. But god, I’m excited. I’ve wanted this for months now, and they’re ready now -- apparently. I just… yeah… I’m so excited. I want to be a dad and I know that Sirius is going to be a wonderful parent. God.”

Mary smiled, nodding along. “I’m so glad you get to take this step together, Moony.”

“I just want to go home and talk to them all night.”  _ and maybe shag them a bit senseless in celebration _ . “We’re going to have a baby.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’m sure Alice and Frank want some more time with Neville.” Mary stepped out of the elevator, starting towards the canteen without even looking at the signage. Definitely witchcraft.

“I’m sure that they do.” Remus followed after her.

“I’m really very happy for you, Remus. You and Sirius will make fantastic parents.”

“Yeah?” Remus grinned.

After they got the drinks and snacks, they went back up to drop everything off and Remus made excuses for him and Sirius to leave. The whole drive back, Sirius was quiet, but smiling and singing along to the music they had put on. Remus was dying to properly chat back in their flat.

Soon enough they got in to find Trevor and Snuffles waiting for them. Once the dogs were taken care of, Remus pulled Sirius on to the sofa. “Okay, let’s talk.”

Sirius chuckled, sitting next to him. “Okay, okay. God, you’ve been bursting all evening.”

“Well, you dropped a bomb on me while we were with the others!” Remus shook his head, turning towards them.

“I was going to explode if I didn’t say something then… Seeing you with Neville just put it all into perspective for me,” Sirius said, shrugging as they smiled.

“Ah, god, seeing you with Neville nearly killed me. God, we’re going to have a baby.”

“We are. I think surrogacy will be good too, so long as we pick the right person.” Sirius bit their lip. “Can I get us drinks, or am I glued here until we talk some more?”

“No, drinks are good, go ahead.” Remus kissed them quickly. “Then more talking.”

“Definitely more talking, don’t worry,” Sirius said, kissing back before they stood up, going into the kitchen. “Water, or something celebratory?”

“Hmm, I’ll let you choose.”

“Okay!” Sirius headed into the kitchen, Snuffles and Trevor following them.

Remus sat back, still smiling. He was fairly sure that he hadn’t stopped since they got to Alice’s room. “Mary knows, by the way. Ro really gave us away with that outburst.” He laughed, pulling his legs up onto the sofa.

“She did, didn’t she? She chooses now to learn how to say my name so she can rat us out.”

“She’s like her mother!” Remus laughed, sitting back. “God, like my mother.”

“Can you imagine the three of them together when Ro is older?” Sirius came back through with a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Maiden, mother and crone, huh? Though your mam would kill me for calling her a crone.”

“Ha! She so would.” Remus watched them with a big grin, not able to get over how wonderful they were.

Sirius cracked open the wine and poured two glasses, handing one to Remus. “Let’s just forget I made that comparison.”

“Oh, I’m so telling her.” He rested his head on the back of the sofa.

“Of course you are. And you call me the brat.” Sirius grinned, sipping their wine. “I booked the whiskey tasting.”

“Great, let’s not talk about Richard, let’s talk about our future right now.” Remus didn’t want to go down that path tonight, he wanted to talk about babies and buying a house. “So, how do we pick a surrogate and an egg donor?”

Sirius smiled. “Sure. I have  _ no _ idea. It needs to be someone we know and love, right?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Remus nodded then took a sip of his wine. “I don’t know who.”

“Me neither. I don’t feel like it’s something you can just bring up in the pub, you know?”

“No, for sure.” He laughed, thinking about asking Hestia or Mary or Alice or Marly any other ciswoman they knew as they hung out at the jazz bar. “I wonder if there’s someone we could talk to about how to go about it, you know?”

“I’m sure. There must be agencies or like… advice centres or something? It would be weird to just be like… hey, can my husband shag you so we can use your uterus? Alas, neither of us have one.”

“I’m not shagging anyone!” Remus put a hand on his forehead. “Sirius!”

Sirius threw their head back, laughing. “What?”

“That’s not how it works!”

“Good!”

“Jesus, didn’t you read the brochures that you gave me?” He snorted a laugh then took another drink.

“I did, I did.” Sirius sipped their wine. “Remus, I’m not stupid, that was just a line I couldn’t pass up at all!”

“God, I know that you’re not stupid.” He shook his head. “I was caught off guard.”

Sirius grinned. “Good. I like being able to catch you off guard like that.”

“You’ve done it all evening.” He moved so he could cuddle up with them. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“We are.” Sirius wrapped their arm around him. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too. I love you so much.” Remus nuzzled their neck. They were going to have a baby!


	12. Chapter 12

The following Saturday, Sirius woke with a smile still on their face. They probably shouldn’t have dropped a bombshell on Remus whilst at the hospital, but they were so overcome with the urge to have a baby with him, they couldn’t keep it in any longer. They’d worried for so long about when the  _ right time _ was and it was now, they realised. 

Remus was still asleep next to them and they slipped out of bed to make coffee, hoping not to wake him. When they came back in, Remus was sitting up, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his phone. “Oh, morning love.”

“Morning caro,” Sirius said, smiling as they sat on the edge of the bed and held a cup out to him.

“Mmm, love you.” He took the cup. “Ready to see the house today?”

“Yes! I hope it’s wonderful. The photos online seemed really nice.” Sirius shifted up the bed, sipping their coffee.

“Yeah, it looks perfect. Enough room for a baby and a pole.” He took a drink of the coffee.

Sirius grinned. They still couldn’t quite believe that now was the time and they had decided they wanted a baby, with Remus. It was all just falling into place, especially if they managed to find the perfect house. “That’s our checklist, isn’t it? Room for a baby and a pole.”

“Well, a nice bathtub and a place for a piano too.” He chuckled.

“Right, right. The bathroom looked real nice, but I guess we could remodel things like that, you know?” Sirius turned their head to press a kiss to Remus’ shoulder, drinking more of their coffee.

“We could.” He kissed their cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so so much. We’re going to have a baby,  _ that’s _ how much I love you.”

“A tiny human that we’ll both love to pieces.” He sighed.

“My Austen heroine.”

“Mary sent me a screenshot of a baby onesie referencing Austen.” He let out a snort.

“Ha!” Sirius laughed. “Oh my god, we’re going to have the nerdiest baby clothes.”

“Of course we will. Dance clothes too.”

“Yes! Tutus, oh my god.” Sirius grinned. “Ah, it’s going to be so cute.”

“I can’t wait, but we have a lot to do before we get to tutus and Austen onesies.” He took another sip of coffee.

“That’s very true, let’s not get carried away. First thing’s first is this house viewing, right?”

“Yes, let’s get going, don’t want to be late.” He kissed them once more, lingering for a moment.

“You say that,” Sirius murmured, smiling into the kiss, “and then you kiss me.”

“We do.” He pressed his lips to theirs again before moving to get out of bed.

Sirius grinned, sitting back to finish their coffee. “Look at you getting out of bed first! I’m so proud.”

“Fuck off.” Remus laughed as he set his mug down, going to the dresser. “Get up, let’s go.”

“I suppose,” Sirius said, taking a last gulp of their coffee before setting it down and shrugging off their pyjamas.

They got dressed fairly quickly, without too much distraction if they didn’t count a few heated kisses. Eventually, Sirius and Remus made their way out of the flat, making sure Snuffles had food and water. He was feeling a little lonely after they had had Trevor for a few days, but he was still the happiest dog Sirius had ever known. 

As they drove into the neighbourhood of the house, Sirius looked around avidly. “Oh, this place seems really nice, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s not too far from downtown as well.” Remus stopped in front of a cute whitewashed stone house with the most gorgeous windows. “Oh wow.”

Sirius felt their jaw drop, leaning forward in their seat. “Shit…”

“This is in our budget… right… we checked like five times…”

“Yeah, I’m sure… What’s wrong with it?” Sirius unclipped their belt and opened the door. “There has to be something wrong with it.”

“There’s got to be.” He nodded before getting out of the car.

Sirius skirted around the car, straightening their shirt as they did. The garden looked beautiful too, not too big to be unmanageable, but big enough; Snuffles would love to run around there.

“Hi there, you must be the Lupin-Blacks.” A tall brunette woman was standing on the front steps.

“Hi, yep, that’s us,” Sirius said, glancing back over their shoulder to make sure Remus was behind them.

“I’m Remus, this is Sirius. This place is… amazing.” He looked around after shaking her hand.

“I’m Grace, nice to meet you two.”

“Good to meet you. Yeah, Remus is right, this place is wonderful…” Sirius peered past her, biting their lip.

“I think you’ll love it. Come on in!” She opened the door and gestured for them to step in.

Sirius reached for Remus’ hand, following the realtor into the entryway. The house really was gorgeous on the inside too. They didn’t want to appear too keen, but it was beautiful.

“This is the entry way, and right through here is the dining room with the kitchen just there.” Grace pointed. This space was much larger than the last place they saw. It was also so full of natural light and had some interesting details like wood beams and exposed brick and hardwood floors.

Remus looked to Sirius with wide eyes as they walked, through the kitchen. It was a galley type with farm sink and white cabinets. It wasn’t the biggest, but the space felt like it made sense. They could fit their small kitchen table in there too, Sirius thought.

“Now, we could go through the dining room or out that door there to get to the living room.” Grace pointed to the door at the other end of the kitchen.

Sirius trailed ahead towards the living room, looking around between the room and Remus’ shocked expression. The house was perfect. Sirius could see their furniture in it, see them living there, with space for their records, Snuffles’ bed in the corner.

“And through those doors is the back garden.” Grace moved to open one of the doors to a small back garden. Small, but the perfect space for Snuffles to run around and to have a little sitting area set up.

“This is nice.” Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand. “What’s wrong with it?” He let out a laugh.

Grace frowned. “Excuse me?”

“It’s just… the price is right and it’s a nice house.” He laughed.

“Oh, no, nothing wrong with it. The owners just want a quick sale.” She waved a hand. “Come on, I’ll show you the three rooms upstairs and the bathrooms.”

Sirius gave Remus another wide-eyed look. “There’s really nothing wrong with it?”

“No, I promise.” She laughed. “Obviously you should have a home inspection to make sure it’s all good for your own thoughts, but nothing is wrong.”

Sirius reached out and took Remus’ hand, squeezing slightly. This place was beautiful.

Upstairs was the three rooms. One was the master bedroom, it was fairly large with a big window seat and exposed brick. The second room was a little smaller, perfect for a nursery. Next door was the bathroom, and at the end of the hall was the third room. Grace suggested a guest room, but Sirius thought otherwise. Obviously, the third room was going to be part pole room, part climbing gear storage and part BDSM playroom. Sirius bit their lip, looking over to Remus with a raised eyebrow.

“This is…” Remus trailed off and gave Sirius a smirk.

“Perfect, isn’t it?” Sirius said, smiling back at him.

“Yeah, so, let’s…”

Sirius looked back into the hallway, still partially in disbelief. “We should go and talk or something, Remus.”

“I’ll give you all a moment, meet you out front?” Grace asked.

“Alright, we’ll see you out there.” Sirius leaned against the wall, puffing out their cheeks.

She gave them a smile then headed down the stairs and soon they heard the front door open and close. Remus had his back to Sirius until the door shut. He spun around on his heel with the biggest grin. “This is real, right?”

“I don’t know! Pinch me, am I dreaming? This place is insane!” Sirius crossed to him and grabbed him by the upper arms.

Remus reached up and pinched them on the arm. “Are you dreaming?”

“Ow! No, no I’m not.” Sirius grinned wider. “I wanna go back to the master bedroom.”

“Yes, come on.” He took Sirius’ hand and pulled them back into the hall. “This is ours, I can feel it.”

“I agree. I can see us here, you know?” Sirius bit their lip, letting him pull them into the master bedroom again. “It all fits…”

“Yes, with a king sized bed.” Remus spun around a little then went towards the window seat. “Fuck, it’s so close to downtown too. The bus stop’s right there.” He pointed out the window.

“Right? Can you get to work from here? That’s the bus I’d get…” Sirius dug in their pocket for their phone, pulling up the map to see how long it would take them. “Poppy would be really proud of me, I’m trying not to be overexcited.”

“If not, I could always take the car,” Remus reminded them.

“That’s true…” Sirius tapped away at their phone. Their bus pretty much went straight past Ascendence from here. It all seemed too good to be true. “It’s… perfect?”

“God, okay… we need to… we’ve got to get it, don’t we? It just feels perfect.”

“Yeah… Someone is going to snatch it up if we don’t, we need to get it,” Sirius said, shoving their phone back into their pocket and crossing over to Remus. “It’s perfect.”

“Okay, so we need to do it!”

With a grin, Sirius kissed Remus on the mouth then turned to drag him down the stairs. Outside, they talked with Grace and Sirius could barely contain their excitement that this house might be  _ theirs _ . After their discussion, Grace parted ways with them, saying she would call them back when she’d spoken to the current owners. Sirius let out a big sigh as they sat back into the passenger seat of the car. “I can’t believe it still…”

“How can I function and get us to Richard’s? Oh my god.” Remus leaned over and kissed them quickly.

“I know. I just wanna jump around and scream.” Sirius kissed back then leaned over and kissed him again. 

“I just want to scream with excitement too. Ah.” Remus turned the car on. “We could have a family there, Sirius.”

“We could. We probably  _ will _ .”

“Jesus.” He let out a long breath and started to drive. Sirius just smiled, looking out of the window as they made their way to Richard’s place. He and Hope were meeting them there, then Remus would drive them all to the distillery. Sirius  _ had _ been a little nervous for this day out, but they hoped Remus would be in a wonderful mood from the house, so he would get on with Richard.

Sirius gave Remus a questioning look as they picked up Hope and Richard, wondering whether he was saving their potential news for when they arrived at the distillery, or until they knew they had gotten the house. They made idle chat on the drive though and Sirius thought it was going quite well. 

“Oh, this place looks so cool. Very hipster,” Sirius said as they parked up. “Very you, caro.”

“Yes, very me.” He laughed as he got out of the car, not waiting for anyone else.

Sirius shot Hope a look as they got out of the car after him. He was so grumpy around Richard, even despite their talk with Hope at the beginning of the week. The four of them made their way into the distillery, where Remus spoke with the staff for a moment before they began the tour. The tour was fascinating and Sirius listened avidly to the guide explaining around all the different styles of whiskey and how this particular distillery aged their whiskey. Sirius wasn’t really a big whiskey fan, but it was so interesting. Richard looked as if he were in his element and Sirius kept looking over to see Hope with a big smile on her face. Remus appeared to be enjoying the whole tour as well, but every so often he’d get a sour look on his face.

Soon enough they were sitting down and chatting over the whiskey that they were given for a tasting. Remus seemed both grumpy and excited at the same time—something only their husband could achieve, really. “I like this maple one.” Remus hummed as he sat his glass down.

“Yeah? It’s good, isn’t it?” Sirius swirled it around the glass, seeing the tails the guide had talked about.

“I agree. It’s quite heavy on the peat, which is usually something I’m not keen on, you know?” Richard took another sip of the maple whiskey. “But it works really well with this in particular.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus nodded, looking to Sirius.

Sirius widened their eyes at him, trying to silently say  _ be nice. _

“I agree.”

“What about this one?” Sirius tried, picking up another glass, attempting to get Remus talking. “How come this one is so much lighter in colour, caro?”

“It’s spent less time in the barrel.” Remus shrugged. “Do you like it?”

“Oh.”  _ Dammit _ , they were hoping for something to get him to say more than two words, but apparently not. “It’s nice. I like it, but I like that maple one too.”

“Yeah, the maple one is good.” Remus reached for one of the darker ones.

“So, did you go see the house?” Richard asked them.

Sirius smiled, sipping at the maple whiskey again. “We did!”

“It’s… we’ve made an offer.” Remus looked as if he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.

“You did? On the house in Richard’s neighbourhood?” Hope snapped to attention, grinning herself.

Remus nodded, knocking his shoulder against Sirius’. “It was… it’s perfect!”

“Ah! I’m so excited! When will we know if you’ve got the house?” Hope seemed more excited than Sirius and Remus, waving her hands around.

“Ha, it could be a few weeks.”

“Yeah, although… they did say they wanted a quick sale, right? So we never know…”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, but there’s a process. We need to get an inspection and stuff, even if they accept the offer. Maybe we can move around our anniversary.” He grinned at Sirius again before taking another sip of whiskey.

“Yes, that would be perfect!” Sirius grinned back at him, so pleased to see him smiling.

“Well, I’ve got my fingers crossed for you both! I’m so glad my suggestion led somewhere,” Richard said with a big smile.

“Yeah, yeah it did.” Remus cleared his throat. “Ah, thank you so much for letting Sirius know about it.”

“You’re very welcome!”

“Oh, if you get it we’ll have to have a big party!”

“Mam, we have to get it first.” Remus laughed, rolling his eyes.

Sirius chuckled at the look on Hope’s face. “You’ll be the first to know, Hope. Don’t you worry.”

“Exciting things are happening, mam, and you’ll always be our first call. Don’t tell James, he’ll lose his head.” Remus snorted.

“Oh  _ god _ , he’ll cry again.”

“That boy,” Hope said, sounding fond.

“He’s ridiculous. Marly and he are going to be so annoying, aren’t they? With the move and stuff?” Remus took another drink of whiskey.

“Oh yep, absolutely. James will want to buy a thousand housewarming presents and Marly will  _ help _ us pack. Oh God, Rem, Mary is going to want to cleanse the place or something.”

“Actually, I think that’s a good idea.” Hope smiled over her whiskey glass.

“I was going to say that mam would do that cleansing.” Remus laughed as if he was surprised that Sirius thought otherwise.

Sirius stifled a chuckle. “I mean… okay.”

“I’ve cleansed every place Remus has lived. Don’t think I won’t do your first home.” She shook her head.

“She cleansed my place the first time she came over for dinner.” Richard laughed next to Hope.

“Ha! Of course she did. Okay, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that,” Sirius said, shaking their head as they finished their glass.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus finished off the last of his maple whiskey, a bit sad it was gone. He was going to have to get a bottle before he left because Sirius seemed to like it enough too. The day had been somewhat insane, and he was still reeling with the fact that they had made an offer on a house. Now he was sitting with Richard and his mam enjoying whiskey. Remus knew he should be trying harder to get along with Richard, but it was difficult. He had no clue what to say.

“I’m going to just use the restroom. Be back in a minute, dears.” His mam got off her stool.

Sirius finished the rest of their lighter whiskey and sat back in their seat, pulling their phone from their pocket. “Ah, look. I have to go call Marly about this work class. She’s left me a voicemail. I won’t be long!” 

Remus glared at them for a moment, knowing that Marly didn’t call because she was away with Dorky for the weekend. “Yeah, sure.”

Sirius just smiled in response, gesturing with their phone as they practically ran from the room.

_ Brat _ , he thought silently then looked over at Richard who was reading the little pamphlet they were given.  _ Say something to him _ .

“This place is really interesting Remus. Your mum said you suggested it?”

“Yeah, ah, I’ve been trying to get Sirius here but they’re not the biggest whisky drinker.” Remus laughed, rubbing his neck.

“Ah, yes, so they said! Today seems like the perfect excuse.”

“Right.” He snorted a laugh. “The excuse to get us all out… ah…”

“It’s fascinating really, and wonderful to get to know you better,” Richard said, smiling a little as he toyed with the edge of the pamphlet.

“Yeah, it’s really interesting.” Remus looked at the whiskey. “I’m… yeah, glad to get to know you too.”

“I, uh--don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to take your mum away from you, you know?”

Remus felt himself flush. “I know, it’s… yeah, I know. I want her to be happy, it’s just weird, I guess. I don’t know what to do or say, I’m sorry.”

Richard rubbed a hand over his face. “For what it’s worth, I’m not quite sure what to say or do either? And we’re very much on the same page with wanting her to be happy.”

“Well, that’s good.” Remus nodded. “I know she wouldn’t pick some arsehole, so it’s nice to hear.”

“Ha, yes. Glad to hear I’m not an arsehole,” Richard said, chuckling.

“Monty wouldn’t like you if you were and my mam would get that vibe.” Remus snorted a laugh. “I can’t believe that she cleansed your house the first time she went over. I mean, I totally can but...” He shook his head.

“It didn’t surprise me, really. I’d been to her shop and she’d… I don’t know, cleansed me or something. I got a full speech before she came for dinner.” Richard laughed, smiling fondly.

Remus couldn’t help but smile because Richard looked so fond. It was strange, the whole situation, but he needed to try for his mam. “Oh, well, at least you knew what you were getting into.”

“Oh yes, at least I wasn’t blindsided by it,” he agreed. “Even if I were, to be fair, your mother is so kind-hearted I’d just go with it.”

“She really does just want what’s best for everyone, even when she goes overboard.” Remus thought about her dragging Richard to Pride for one. “If it’s any plus, everyone likes you.”

“Ha, that’s very nice to hear.” Richard picked up his whiskey glass again and swirled it around. “There’s only two people I really care for the opinion of.”

Remus felt himself smile as he sat back. “Ah, yeah? Is it Rowena and Harry? They’re very important.” He let out a little laugh. “I’m kidding…”

Richard looked at him for a moment before laughing himself. “Yes, of course. They’re absolutely the approval I need.”

“Well, they approve and… I do too.” Remus shifted a little. “I just need a little time to get used to it, I think.”

“Yes.” The other man nodded and cleared his throat. “Luckily, time appears to be on our side.”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Remus agreed as he looked up to see his mam and Sirius coming back through to the tasting room. Sirius slid into the seat next to him without looking his way at all.

“Ah, look who I found outside,” Hope said with a smile, sitting back down. “How was the rest of the whiskey?”

“Delicious.” Remus put his arm around Sirius’ waist then leaned in and whispered to them, “I’m going to kill you.”

Sirius just smiled in response and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.” He kissed their cheek back.

The rest of the afternoon went fine, and Remus actually felt himself accepting Richard. Sirius and Remus went back home afterwards to talk even more about the house. They were both so excited about it, there wasn’t much else to talk about at the moment. Even talk about a baby went the window because the house was important to the whole equation.

The next week, Remus went over to Alice and Frank’s with lunch on a Saturday. He was waiting to hear from Grace, and Sirius was off with Marlene working for the day. Seeing as Frank was teaching some classes, Al was home with Neville alone, so she invited him over. He hadn’t had much time with her for a while because everything had been so busy, so he was excited to spend the day with his best mate.

“Uncle Moony is here!” Remus announced as he came into the house, adjusting the hold on the bag of Japanese take away she had requested.

“Hi Moony! We’re in the living room!”

“Hey!” Remus came into the room with a big grin.

“Say hi to Uncle Moony, Neville!” Alice said, sitting on the sofa surrounded by cushions, with little Neville bundled in her arms.

Of course Neville didn’t reply as Remus kissed Alice on the cheek once he set the food down on the table. “Hey buddy.” He kissed Neville’s forehead softly. “Can I hold him?”

Alice chuckled. “You don’t even need to ask. I’ll go get plates and cutlery, I need to stretch my legs.” She motioned him to come closer before setting Neville into his arms, fussing a little with his blanket.

“God, you’re so adorable.” Remus lightly put his finger over his little hand. As much as he knew they needed to wait for the word on the house before they decided the next steps for having a baby, he wanted to get working on it now. “I’m going to steal him away, okay?”

“I will have to put my foot down at that, but he is definitely adorable.” Alice chuckled as she went into the kitchen.

“Ugh, okay.” Remus sat on the sofa, cradling him. “Um, we’re thinking about having a baby.”

There was silence for a moment, swiftly followed by a clattering before Alice appeared in the doorway. “Pardon?”

He laughed, looking up to her. “We’re going to have a baby. Well, we need to figure out how we’re doing it but we’re leaning towards surrogacy… but we’re waiting to see if the offer we put on a house is accepted.”

“You put an offer on a house too? Where? Oh my god, Moony, congratulations! Surrogacy sounds like a wonderful idea.” Alice was grinning ear to ear as she set her hands on her hips.

“I know! It’s so exciting. What do you think Neville? Another mate for you, huh?” He looked back to the baby. “And a house to come visit when your parents are driving you mad.”

Maybe it was just Remus’ imagination but Neville  _ definitely  _ smiled at that.

“It’s so exciting, I’m over the moon for you!” Alice disappeared for a moment before returning back with cutlery and bowls. “So, is this a spur of the moment thing?”

“Ha, no. We’ve been talking about babies on and off for months now, but Sirius hasn’t been comfortable with the idea. They didn’t think they were ready, but then at the hospital when I was holding Neville they apparently had an epiphany.” He laughed as he watched Alice unpack the food. “We’ve been trying to find a house for a couple months, talked about it before that.”

“Oh, so that’s why you had a moment in the hospital and then Mary whisked you off!” Alice started dishing up the food.

“Yeah, freakin Ro gave us away. Decided to learn how say Pads and rat us out.” He snickered. “Honestly, I’m not sure how I didn’t give it all away to everyone.”

“I have no idea. Neville is clearly a good distraction.”

“He sure is.” Remus let out a sigh. 

Alice dug into her takeaway food, apparently happy to have the use of both arms and not just one. “Broody Moony is so cute.”

“Ha, what’s that mean?” He managed to try to reach for his bowl without disturbing the baby. “How am I being broody now?”

“Your sighs, and you’re looking at him like he hung the moon. It’s just sweet. I’m glad you get to be a Dad.” Alice gestured to him with her chopsticks.

“Yeah, I’m so happy.” Remus finally got settled with the food and the baby. “I can’t believe it. Wasn’t I a grumpy arsehole who swore off relationships not too long ago?”

“Oh you were, you were a miserable bastard, then you met Sirius and I didn’t even recognise you for a while there.”

Remus chewed, thinking about the past two years with Sirius and how much he had personally grown and changed. It was unbelievable to him sometimes. “I’m a lucky bastard that they didn’t run the fuck away when I panicked or was a closed-off arse.” He snorted.

“You are. You’re both lucky, I think. You balance each other out so well,” Alice said, chuckling.

“Mmm, for sure.” Remus nodded. “It’s like nothing I ever imagined, really. I never actually thought this would be my life.”

“That’s beautiful. Really, Moony, I’m so happy for you.”

“Okay, enough chat about me, let’s talk about you? How are you doing?” He waved his chopsticks at her.

They chatted for awhile as they ate, then put on a movie afterwards -- continuing to talk through it. About halfway through the movie, Remus’ phone rang.

**Incoming call From Sirius 👑**

Remus answered it, “Hello love, what’s going on?”

“WE GOT THE HOUSE!” Sirius sounded a little out of breath and Remus could hear Marlene shrieking in the background.

“WHAT?!” Remus was glad he had handed Neville back to Alice not too long ago. “WE GOT THE HOUSE?” He was sure that Sirius was joking, but they wouldn’t joke about something like this. “OH MY GOD!”

“YES! WE GOT IT! GRACE JUST PHONED ME! WE GOT THE FUCKING HOUSE REMUS!”

“AH!” He wasn’t sure what to do with himself, he looked to Alice, who was beaming and sitting on the edge of her seat. “We’re homeowners? Well, we’re going to be? Oh my god. We’re going to be able to have a baby. Sirius!”

Sirius just yelled into the phone in response, with Marlene screaming in the background. 

Alice put her hand over her mouth, grinning ear to ear.

“Oh my god! What do we do now? Oh my god!”

“We--uh--we send our paperwork to Grace. I said we’d go meet her tomorrow at lunchtime? Then… I don’t know, we see when we can move in? Oh my god that house is going to be ours!”

“It is!” Remus laughed. “Holy shit, we need to celebrate.”

“HOUSEWARMING!” Marlene shrieked, so much that Remus needed to move the phone away from his ear.

“YES!” Sirius agreed. “But we can’t do that ‘til we get the house! Party? Party!”

“I was thinking just between us, like going out tonight for dinner.” He snickered with an eye roll.

“Oh.” Sirius laughed. “That sounds wonderful too… We can have a housewarming party later, Marly.”

“Yes, we’ll have a housewarming party, for sure!” Remus couldn’t stop grinning. “Okay, ah shit, I don’t know what to do with myself. When are you going to be home?”

“We’re just at the studio planning out the next month in terms of schedules and well, you know. Shit, I’m out of breath we’ve been jumping around in excitement… I can be home when you’re home.” Sirius laughed.

“Okay, Al and I are going to finish this movie, then I’ll be home. We can decide where to go then. I love you.”

“Yes, let’s go somewhere fancy, fuck it. See you at home. I love you!”

“Okay! Bye.” He hung up after Sirius did the same then looked to Alice. “Holy shit!”

“Ah! That’s amazing! Congratulations, Moony!” Alice hugged him tightly, having put Neville in his rocker.

“I’m so happy, fuck. This is awesome, Alice.” He hugged her back. “Sirius is going to be a terror about decorating, aren’t they?”

Alice burst out laughing. “You’re going to have the time of your life, either way!”

“Ha, I know. It’s going to be great.” He sighed before they sat back down.

“It is, it’s going to be wonderful. I'm so excited for you!” Alice let out a sigh too. “You really deserve all the happiness, Moony.”

“Thanks, Al.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Okay, movie.”


	14. Chapter 14

“OH MY GOD MARLY! WE’RE GONNA OWN A HOUSE. WE OWN A HOUSE!”

Marlene was jumping around the office. “YES YOU ARE! I’M SO FUCKING EXCITED FOR YOU! IT’S GOING TO BE AWESOME!”

“YEAH IT IS!” Sirius was jumping around too, they couldn’t keep still with how excited they were. They had almost dropped their phone in excitement when Grace had phoned. “Oh my GOD! THIS IS AMAZING.”

“YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE YOUR OWN SPACE! OH! OH! A POLE ROOM?”

“FUCK YEAH A POLE ROOM!” Sirius thought of that perfect third bedroom; they could already see all of their things in there. “A FUCKING POLE ROOM AND LIKE, GUEST ROOM AND EVERYTHING!”

“AND ROOM FOR ALL YOUR RECORDS AND MOONY’S BOOKS!”

“YES! OH MY GOD!”

“AND SNUFFLES WILL RUN AROUND AND WE CAN DRINK IN THE GARDEN!” She wrapped her arms around them.

“YES! AND WE’RE GONNA HAVE A FUCKING BABY!”

“WHAT?” She pulled back with wide eyes.

Sirius grinned, still bouncing on the spot. “We’re gonna have a fucking baby, Marly. Remus has wanted a baby for so long and I was worried about timing but then  _ Neville _ , and--we’re gonna have a baby.”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OH MY GOD! YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY! OH! OH! YOU’RE GOING TO BE THE BEST PARENTS! I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL YOU HAVE A BABY! WHEN? HOW? CAN I BE THE GODPARENT? ARE YOU GOING TO ENROLL THEM IN DANCE?”

“OF COURSE YOU CAN!” Sirius couldn’t stop grinning. “You and James. They’re going to be a dancer and a rock climber and just… fuck, I’m fucking terrified, but this is amazing.”

“YOU’RE GOING TO BE AMAZING, SIRIUS! SO WHEN ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE AUSTEN LOVING ROCK CLIMBING DANCER?”

“I have  _ no _ idea! How the fuck does it all work, Marlene? We need to find someone who wants to be a surrogate and an egg donor and then  _ obviously _ we’re going to use Remus’ DNA because we can’t pass on my family crazy and--oh my god.”

“OH MY GOD! YES!” She spun around.

Sirius let out a little manic laugh, running their hands through their hair. “Oh my god. I’m married and I have a dog and I’m buying a house and I’m going to have a baby.”

“YES YOU ARE! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU DESERVE THIS SO MUCH!” She was still spinning.

“Oh my god,” Sirius said, grabbing Marlene’s arms so she stopped before she made herself sick. “Oh my god. I can’t believe this.”

“AH! I CAN!”

“What the  _ fuck _ , you two?” Dorcas’ voice came from the doorway of the office, where she was looking entirely bewildered.

“DORKY! OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT?!”

“IT’S MY NEWS MARLY!” Sirius shoved her shoulder, grinning at Dorcas. “REMUS AND I MADE AN OFFER ON A HOUSE!”

“Holy shit! Really? That’s fantastic, Sirius.”

“AND, FUCK IT, WE’RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!”

“A BABY?” She threw her arms up. “Sirius, really?”

“A BABY!” Sirius screamed.

Marlene tackled both them and Dorcas into a hug, throwing her arms around them both. Dorcas laughed, hugging her back. “I’m so fucking happy for you -- and Moony!”

“YES! Oh my god, he’s SO happy!”

“Are you happy?” She looked over Marlene’s shoulder with a big grin.

“YES! I’m fucking estactic, Dorky!”

“I can’t wait for all this for you!” She extracted herself from Marlene to give Sirius a hug.

“It’s going to be amazing, I can’t believe it. It’s all your fucking fault, you know? You introduced us at the competition.”

“Ha! I wanted to introduce you both for ages, but neither of you were ever in the right space until it happened.” She squeezed them tight before pulling back. Behind her, Marlene was bouncing around again. “You know what, I’m going to let her bounce around.”

“Probably a good idea,” Sirius snickered, hugging Dorcas tightly. “I’m so excited.”

“I knew you two would get on and just -- it’s perfect. You two are great for one another. I’m so happy for you.” She looked over at Marlene. “Babe, do you want to go home?”

Marlene stopped dead, looking between them. “In a good way or a bad way?”

Sirius just laughed.

“Good way.” She chuckled, shaking her head.

“Yes, then.”

Sirius laughed harder, pulling away from Dorcas. “Speaking of, Remus and I are going out for dinner in celebration tonight, so maybe I should head home too.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Have fun tonight and enjoy tomorrow.” Dorcas grinned.

Marlene grinned luridly. “ _ Have fun _ .”

“Oh shut up, both of you.”

“Well, we’ll have fun.” Dorcas winked before pulling Marlene along.

“I don’t wanna know what you two classify as fun,” Sirius retorted, grabbing their jacket. “I’ll lock up, go on and get home and shag.”

“WE WILL!” Marlene shouted.

Sirius laughed again as they followed the pair out of the studio, locking up behind them. They still couldn’t believe they had bought a house, or that they were going to have a baby. Remus was so excited and they were so, so excited. As they locked up and walked to the bus stop, they pulled their phone out to text Remus.

_ On my way home caro _ 💙

**Okay my pearl. Be home in like an hour I think?**

_ Okay. I love you! _

**Love you too!**

Sirius grinned to themselves as they got on the bus, thinking about how in the future they would be getting the bus out in the opposite direction, to their house. It was going to be so perfect. They almost missed their stop, daydreaming about their house, but managed to catch it just in time and headed up to the flat. Upstairs, they greeted Snuffles with a big grin, telling him they were going to move and describing the garden to him. They knew he was going to love it.

Once they had gotten sorted, Sirius decided to take Snuffles for a run whilst Remus was on his way home, especially if they were going to go out all night. They kept their workout clothes on and set out with Snuffles to run around the block, thinking about what it would be like to run around a beautiful neighbourhood.

It was maybe an hour later when Sirius and Snuffles made their way back to the flat. Even Snuffles was tired. Sirius trudged up the stairs and let themselves into the flat with a satisfied sigh. Surprisingly, Remus was in the entryway kicking off his shoes. He grinned at Sirius before grabbing them and pulling them into a heated kiss.

“Hi,” Sirius managed to murmur before kissing back, sinking into him.

“Hi.” He took a breath as he backed them against the wall. “We’re going to own a house. The perfect house.”

“It’s going to be perfect. We’ll have a house, and we can have a baby.”

“Mmm,” Remus replied before nipping at their bottom lip.

“We can have a beautiful big bed, and a wonderful bathroom and a garden to sit in the sun with.” Sirius kissed back, grinning as they threaded their fingers through his hair. “And a piano, and a pole room.”

“Yes,” Remus kissed down their jaw. “And a playroom.”

“Mm yeah?” Sirius gasped, tipping their head back. “We can get a toy chest to keep in the pole room.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Remus sucked on a spot he liked.

“Ahh, yeah?” Sirius arched against him, biting their lip. “We can think about that fantasy I had all that time ago…”

“We could do it. We will do it when we get a pole.” He laughed against their skin before biting at another spot. “We need to get ready.”

“Yeah?” Sirius groaned. “I need to shower.”

“Mmm, yeah.” His hands went under Sirius’ tank top. “Can’t go to a nice place in your work out gear.”

“Absolutely not. What shall I wear, hm?” Sirius shifted, letting him pull their tank top up.

“Don’t know, up to you.” He pulled their tank top off, tossing it aside.

Sirius grinned, raking their nails back through his hair. “Whatever you say.”

“How are you feeling? Femme, Masc, or in between?” Remus’ hands slid down to their hips.

“Hmm, in between.” Sirius tilted their hips forward a little. “Masc-leaning, if I had to choose.” They ran their nails down the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

“Okay.” He pushed down their shorts and briefs. “Where should we go?”

“Mm, you pick. It’s hard to think straight when you’re getting me naked, caro.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth, grinning.

“Just helping you get into the shower.” He kissed them one more time before stepping back.

“Oh sure, sure.” Sirius chuckled, stepping away from the wall. “That’s where I’m gonna go now, obviously. No getting distracted on the way.”

“Okay.” Remus grinned, his cheeks pink.

“I love you,” Sirius murmured, unable to resist stepping up to him, cupping his face in their hands and kissing him softly. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Remus kissed them back. “Not getting distracted, are you?”

“Absolutely not.” Sirius nipped his bottom lip before stepping back, turning on their heel and strolling towards the bathroom.

“Sure, I’ll look up somewhere to go?”

“Sounds perfect.” Sirius paused in the doorway, shooting him a grin over their shoulder.

“Or would you rather me in the shower with you?” Remus laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius bit their lip. “Well, you’re certainly welcome in there.”

“It’s up to you.” Remus pulled out his phone.

“Is it?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow as they stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. They couldn’t keep the grin off their face as they started up the shower.

“Well, no, but I like giving you some feeling of control in these situations at times.” His voice came through, sounding as if he was in the hall.

“How kind of you,” Sirius practically cooed back, stepping into the shower.

“I thought so.” Remus came into the bathroom.

“You’re always so very kind to me.” Sirius smiled, tipping their chin up to the shower.

“I am?” He laughed, sounding as if he was getting undressed.

“The kindest.” Sirius reached out under the spray and held the shower door shut, without opening their eyes or looking to the door.

“That’s not what you usually say.” He laughed, a second later, Sirius felt him try to open the door. “HA! Hey!”

Sirius still didn’t open their eyes. “Ask nicely!” they sing-songed. “It’s up to me, isn’t it?”

“This is why we don’t give brats choices.” He snorted a laugh. “That’s fine. I didn’t want to get off, just was going to be nice to you. I’ll get changed, see you in a few minutes.”

“Alright!” Sirius called back, grinning to themselves.

“I’ll find that place to eat,” Remus sounded like he was going towards their room.

Sirius laughed to themselves and concentrated on their shower. Perhaps they were in the mood to make each other wait tonight. Eventually, Sirius got out of the shower and dried off, padding through to the bedroom.

Remus was sat in his black trousers, which Sirius knew made his arse look fantastic, with his burgundy button up open. He was looking on his phone. Sirius bit their lip; god, they had gotten so lucky. They were  _ married _ to him.

“Find anything good?” Sirius asked, dropping their towel and wandering to the dresser.

“Yeah, there’s a place near the sex shop.” He looked up. “Looks nice and there was a reservation open for an hour and a half, so plenty of time to get ourselves together and get over there.”

“Mm, that sounds lovely.”

“Yeah, The Foundry, have you heard of it?” Remus asked, sitting up.

“I haven’t! Is it new?” Sirius pulled on their briefs, still contemplating what to wear.

“Somewhat.” Remus shifted on the bed. “Your dark jeans with my blue button up and a nice necklace. Maybe your heels if you’re up for that. If not then whatever you fancy.”

Sirius glanced up to him, watching for a moment. “Oh, that sounds perfect. You’re wonderful.” Sirius pulled out their jeans, dragging them on. “I’m in the mood for heels.”

“Okay.” Remus watched them with a soft smile.

“What?” Sirius smiled over their shoulder at him, trailing to the closet to get Remus’ shirt from it.

“Don’t know, love you.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“I love you too.” They buttoned up the shirt and pulled on their heels. “Hmm, okay, necklace of some kind.”

“I’m not sure what one.” Remus moved to the edge of the bed, starting to button his own shirt up.

“You’re such a fashionista all of a sudden,” Sirius remarked, biting their lip as they pulled on a crystal necklace Mary had gotten them a few years ago.

Remus snorted a laugh. “You must be rubbing off on me then.”

“I’m so glad for it.”

“I’m sure you are.” Remus stood up. “Let’s go!”


	15. Chapter 15

Their dinner was perfect. The place was the best mix of casual but upscale, so Remus felt completely comfortable there. It was nothing like the posh hotel’s food, thank god. Sirius and Remus had spent the whole meal talking about what they were going to do with their house when they officially got it.

Now they were walking home from the bus stop, full and slightly buzzed from the good wine. “I’m so satisfied right now. It’s perfect.” Remus leaned into Sirius.

“This is literally the best state of being,” Sirius agreed, kissing his temple.

“Yes, perfect.” He rubbed the hand that was on their waist. “I want to tell everyone everything, but I don’t want to get them too excited yet, you know?”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, I told Marly about the baby, it sort of slipped out whilst we were excited… and then Dorky.” They winced, looking over at him as they bit their lip.

“Well, now everyone will know with Marly’s mouth.” Remus snickered, thinking about how his mam would react when she found out.

“I know, I know. Everyone is going to go crazy.”

“It’s going to be good though. We just have some steps to iron out.” He kissed their cheek as they got to their building.

“Yeah. Shall we make an appointment with that agency I found the brochure for?” Sirius leaned against the wall, digging in their bag for their keys.

“I think so.” Remus nodded, watching them. “We’ve got the house, time to take the next step if you’re ready.”

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling back to open the door.

“I can’t wait.” Remus sighed as he followed them inside then up the stairs. He appreciated the view as he followed. “Your arse in those jeans is wonderful as usual.”

Sirius swung their hips on purpose, he was sure, as they climbed the stairs then paused to unlock the flat door. “Thank you.”

“Not that you don’t know it.” He swatted their behind.

“I just like hearing you say it,” Sirius said, yelping a little at the end. “I love you.”

“It’s the praise kink.” He laughed as Sirius opened the door. “I love you too.”

“You indulge me so well.”

“I like making you feel good.” Remus shut the door behind them once they went inside. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Something celebratory. Something nice.” Sirius toed off their heels.

“Okay.” Remus toed out of his shoes, thinking about what he wanted to do.

“Do we have any wine in the fridge?” They asked, padding through towards the kitchen.

“I think so.” Remus followed them.

Sirius was rummaging in the fridge when he walked into the kitchen, their hair falling down into their face. He hopped on to the counter, watching them with what he was sure was a ridiculously sappy look. They didn’t look up until they had found a bottle of wine, located a corkscrew and opened the bottle. They looked a little like a deer in the headlights, a smile slowly spreading over their lips. “Hi…”

“Hi.” He chuckled. “I can’t stand how happy I feel right now. I mean, I don’t want to not be happy… it just feels like our wedding again, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Sirius took a swig of the wine and padded over to stand between Remus’ legs. “If we’re recreating the wedding then we can forego the wine glasses.”

“Ha, sure.” He wrapped his legs around their body.

They smiled, taking another swig of wine before holding the bottle out to Remus. “I like this.”

He took the wine. “The wine or the feeling? Or both?” Remus took a long sip.

“The wine, the feeling, stood here with you, how happy you are. That grin on your face. How happy I am. The whole future… all of it.” 

“Oh, so sappy.” Remus kissed them softly. “I love it. Love you.”

“I’m only sappy for you, caro.” Sirius kissed back, smiling broadly.

“I know. Me too for you.” He set the wine bottle down and pulled them closer.

‘Your sappiness is definitely less of a secret,” Sirius replied with a smile, looping their arms around his shoulders.

“Like yours is a secret.” Remus snickered again, shaking his head. “Our poor future child.”

“Oi, it’s going to be so bloody loved.” Sirius pinched his side, chuckling.

“So bloody loved.” He kissed their forehead.

“So… should we take this wine to the bedroom?” Sirius leaned into him a little. Snuffles hadn’t even come to say hello, he must’ve been so tired from his run with Sirius earlier.

“Sure.” Remus unwrapped his legs from them.

“Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to carry you for a moment there.” 

“Do you want to?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I think it would hurt both of our egos.”

“Ha, okay.” He sat back.

Sirius raised their eyebrows, biting their lip around a smile. “Unless you want me to carry you, of course.”

“Do you really want to carry me?” Remus ran his foot up their thigh.

“Not  _ particularly _ .”

“Okay.” He slipped off the counter.

Sirius watched him for a long moment before they smiled. Remus knew they were up to something. “First one to the bedroom picks the paint colour for the living room,” they called, turning on their heel and running out of the kitchen.

“OI!” Remus yelled, taking off after them. He caught them as they turned the corner down the hallway, wrapping an arm around their waist.

Sirius shrieked, wriggling away from him. “That’s cheating!”

“We didn’t set ground rules!” Remus spun them around, setting them down backwards before he scrambled to the door. He kept his arms out straight.

Sirius skidded to a halt, frowning at him. “Oi!”

“What’s wrong princess?” He smiled from the threshold of the door, holding on to the frame with both hands.

“ _ That _ is definitely cheating!”

“How so?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t  _ block _ me from getting in the bedroom. I bet you’ll pick a grim colour too.”

“I thought I was a fashionista!” Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius’ grin turned mischievous. “I was just saying that to indulge you.”

“You’re the worst brat.”

“You love me for it,” they retorted, stepping back a little without looking away from him.

“What are you doing?” Remus furrowed his brow.

“Nothing, Daddy.” Sirius gave him a smile before running towards him. For a minute Remus thought they would just try to run straight  _ through _ him but they ducked to the side and sort of slide past him in a very dance-esque move.

“HEY!” Remus turned no his heel, finding them on the ground looking up at him. “ _ That _ is cheating.”

Sirius stood up, still smiling ear to ear, and took a step back towards the bed. “We didn’t set ground rules.”

“Yet, I was cheating.” Remus scoffed. He took a moment then tackled them to the bed with a laugh.

“Hey!” Sirius hit the bed beneath him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “Is that cheating?”

“You already won, you cheater!” He grabbed their hands from his waist and pinned them above their head.

Sirius just wriggled against him to get comfortable, their hair splaying out around them. “Hmm, I think a sort of sea-green, teal would look really nice.”

“Not something just a tad warmer?”

“I won. I get to pick.”

“I saw this house with an accent wall of like a deep blue.” Remus kissed down their cheek to their ear.

“Mmm, keep talking.”

“We could do a warm white walls then a dark, deep blue. We could do whatever furniture you pick, you have  _ really _ nice taste.” Remus tugged their earlobe between his teeth. He felt Sirius shiver against him, their wrists twisting to test his grip.

“Do I?”

“Yeah.” Remus trailed kisses down their neck.

“If you get the living room colours, I get to do the  _ whole _ bedroom,” they retorted, gasping softly.

“You do?” Remus nipped at the hollow of their throat, just above their necklace. “Hmm.”

“I’m setting ground rules,” Sirius breathed, shifting beneath him.

“You are huh?” He moved their hands so he could grip their wrists with one hand. Then he leaned up and trailed down their torso.

“Mhmm, I thought one of us should. I think--that’s a good deal.”

“Don’t I have to agree to it?” Remus palmed them through their jeans.

Sirius groaned, rolling their hips. “I suppose. Do you--ahh-disagree?”

“Depends on the colors. I’m more concerned with the pole room.” He fumbled with their button and zipper.

“You can be in charge of that room if you want. I won’t--won’t peek at it. You can surprise me. So long as there’s a pole and a point for suspension…”

“Oh yeah? What else? Do you really not care?”

Sirius shook their head, trying to pull their wrists out of his grasp even as they lifted their hips to help him with their jeans. “No, I trust you. A pole, a suspension po--point and something comfy we can shag on.”

“Oh yeah?” He gripped their wrists tighter as his other fingers slipped under the waistband of their briefs.

“Yeah. I think you could manage that, couldn’t you?” Sirius bit their lip, groaning.

“I could. Maybe I’ll get some new toys too.” Remus wrapped his hand around them, giving them a slow stroke before swirling his thumb over the tip of their cock.

“Ah--fuck, yeah? What would you get?”

“A flogger.” Remus grinned as he stroked them again. “I bet I can find a really pretty one.”

Sirius’ eyes went wide for a moment. “Yeah? I think I’d like that.”

“You would, hmm?” Remus sucked a spot on their throat.

“Ah, fuck, yeah. You think it’s like the pa--paddle?”

“It probably is different, I’d think. I think it also depends on the kind you get.” Remus sat back on their thighs, letting go of their wrists and slipping his hand out of their pants.

Sirius left their arms up above their head, biting their lip as they smiled up at him. “I think I’d trust what you’d buy.”

“You trust me with everything.” He started to unbutton his shirt.

“Mmm, I do,” they murmured, groaning as their gaze trailed over him.

Remus realized they were staring at them, so he took his time with the last few buttons. “I can’t wait to tie you to the pole.”

“Me neither. We’ve wanted to for so long.”

“Mmm, yeah.” He rolled his hips, sliding the shirt off and tossing it away.

“Maybe you’d have to fight me, a bit though.” They lifted their hips up to his, bringing their hands down to trail over his stomach. “But I know you like that.” Remus batted their hands away, undoing his belt himself. Sirius grinned wider, letting their hands fall to the bed for a moment before walking their fingers up his thighs. “I’m right, aren’t I? You like me fighting.”

“Do I?” Remus undid his button and fly.

“Yeah, you do.” Sirius’s fingers crept up to pull at the waistband of his jeans.

“I didn’t say you could touch.” He moved their hands again.

Sirius pouted a little. “Aww.”

“Pouting won’t get you anywhere.” He kneeled up to push down his trousers and pants.

Sirius bit their lip, practically squirming on the sheets. “I think you’re susceptible to my pout, Daddy.”

“Not today, princess.” He smirked as he tossed his bottoms aside.

“Not even a little bit?” Sirius put on their best angelic expression, batting their eyelashes.

“Not even a little bit.” Remus moved to unbutton their shirt ( _ his _ shirt, which was gorgeous on them). “I’ve an iron will today. Left you in the bathroom when you were being a brat, didn’t I?”

Sirius chuckled, arching up towards his touch. “You did. If you’d tried the door again I probably would’ve let you in.”

“Oh, really?” Remus ran his fingers over their cock through their underwear.

“Mhmm.” Sirius swallowed, their eyes closing for a moment. “I can’t really resist you, especially in the shower.”

“Then you shouldn’t have been a brat.” Remus leaned down to kiss them again. Sirius just grinned into the kiss, biting Remus’ bottom lip. He kissed back, trailing his fingers over their cock still. 

After a few long moments of kissing, Remus could feel Sirius practically melting into the bed. Once he thought they were preoccupied enough, he quickly got off of them, and the bed. “Really, you shouldn’t be a brat!” He shouted as he ran back down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius was jerked painfully back to reality by Remus climbing off the bed and shouting about them being a brat as he ran down the hallway. Honestly they just laid there for a moment in disbelief, watching him retreating as a laugh escaped their throat.

“You’re kidding me.”

“What princess?” He yelled.

“You’re really doing that?” Sirius shook their head, slipping off the bed and starting down the hall.

“Doing what?”

When Sirius went into the living room they found Remus lying on the sofa with the blanket thrown over his middle. He was reclining and looking smug as hell and Sirius let out another scoff. “ _ Remus. _ ”

“ _ Sirius _ .” He raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“You are so mean.” Sirius crossed to the sofa and leaned over the back of it, folding their arms. “I can’t believe you’d walk off like that.” They bit their lip, trying not to smile but failing a little; at least Remus knew they weren’t seriously upset.

“I am, you were saying earlier how nice and kind I am.” Remus frowned.

“I thought you were nice, but I changed my mind.” Sirius sat on the back of the sofa and swung their legs around to the side, setting them on Remus’ stomach. “You’re definitely mean.”

“Oh, okay, I won’t be nice to you tonight then. Want to watch a movie?” He asked, the smirk still playing on his lips.

“You’ve not been nice so far,” Sirius reminded him, moving so they were straddling him. “We can watch a movie, so long as it’s filthy.”

“Oh? Really.” He raised his eyebrow again.

“Mhmm. Because  _ someone _ had their hand around my cock a minute ago, so I’m not really in the mood for a rom-com.” Sirius trailed their fingers up over the blanket, snagging the hem of it to pull it down.

Remus caught their wrists again. “You keep touching and I haven’t said you could.” He managed to get Sirius on their back underneath him again on the sofa.

They bit back a gasp, thinking of fighting back for a moment but maybe not right now. “Pretty please, can I?”

“No.” He shook his head, kissing down their neck again.

“Aww. Pretty please? I really, really want to touch you.” Sirius tried to twist their wrists against his grip, even as they tipped their chin up to bare their throat.

“No.” He let go of their wrists as he continued to kiss down their chest, unbuttoning the shirt as he went.

Sirius  _ knew _ they should keep their hands up above their head, but they enjoyed rebelling far too much. They bit their lip, staying still for a moment longer. “Why not? I’ll make you feel really good, Daddy, I promise.”

“ _ No _ .” His voice was stern as he got to their open jeans. He peppered their lower abdomen with kisses as his hand pulled Sirius’ cock out of their underwear.

“Ahh—kay, okay,” Sirius breathed, their hips lifting up towards his touch. They twisted their fingers into the blanket beneath them to try and stop themselves touching him.

“Thank you for listening princess.” Remus’ tongue flicked out over the head of their cock.

They let out a groan in response, clenching their fingers tighter on the blanket at the sensation, twinned with Remus’ words. “Oh god.”

“Yeah?” Remus asked before taking them into his mouth.

“Ah fuck,” Sirius moaned, closing their eyes and biting their lip. Remus’ mouth was always so gorgeous.

Remus hummed around them as he took them deeper into his mouth, doing that wonderful thing with his tongue. Sirius moaned a little more, gripping the blanket tighter.

“I wanna—wanna touch you.”

He pulled off and shook his head. “ _ No.” _

“Kay, kay—” Sirius swallowed again— “Just, want my hands in your hair, that’s all. Never what you—don’t want.”

“That’s fine, okay.” Remus nodded before taking them in again.

Sirius let out a groan, immediately shifting and tangling their hands through his hair, gently raking their nails. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

“Mmm,” Remus responded as he started to bob his head. They forced themselves to open their eyes, lifting up a little to watch him. God, he was so gorgeous. He looked up at them as he continued to work them up to their climax.

Sirius tried really hard not to grind against him, watching him avidly, holding eye contact as every movement made them shiver. “Ah, fuck. I’m gonna—”

Remus hummed again, not slowing down.

“Can I?” Sirius practically yelped, digging their nails into his shoulder.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus didn’t stop.

Sirius decided that would be a yes and let out a moan as they came, their body tensing and shuddering. “Ah, fuck, fuck, Remus.” He didn’t pull back until Sirius relaxed against the sofa. They ran their fingers through the ends of his hair, groaning. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus kissed their thigh, his breath coming out in short huffs against their skin.

“So much. Even if you left me in the bedroom.” Sirius chuckled, running their hands over his shoulders.

“Teaching you a lesson.” He cleared his throat, turning his head to look up at them.

“Ha. It won’t stop me being a brat.”

“I try, lucky I didn’t tickle you for not letting me in the bath earlier.”

Sirius bit their lip. “You  _ wouldn’t. _ ”

“I could have.” Remus moved up to snuggle with them properly, resting his head on their shoulder.

“True.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple, wrapping their arms around him.

“You okay?”

“Mm, I’m wonderful. I just got a fantastic blowjob and I’m very much in love,” Sirius murmured, chuckling. “Do you need anything?”

“Oh good.” Remus kissed them softly. “No, I’m good.” He smiled against their cheek.

“I love you, so much.” Sirius ducked their head and kissed him briefly. “I’m really… proud of you? For feeling like you’re able to be honest with me and trusting me to respect your boundaries.”

“What a sap,” Remus whispered. “Thank you for making me feel like I can be honest and trusting and that I can lay here naked on top of you and know that you won’t do anything I don’t want.”

“We’re both saps, aren’t we? I’m so glad you feel that way. I don’t ever want to do anything you don’t want.”

“I know.” He rubbed their arm. “Want to go to our bed?”

“I suppose we could. Snuffles is trying to sleep.” Sirius glanced over to where they swore the dog was giving them the evil eye from his bed.

“Oh god, I forgot about him over there.” Remus stood up and held a hand out. “Sorry, Snuffs. Our house will be so big, you’ll be able to find numerous places to sleep without us disturbing you.”

Snuffles gave a sigh in response as Sirius took Remus hand and stood up. “That sounds perfect.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Remus led them to the bedroom. “I’m still in fucking shock.”

“Me too. I wonder if I dreamed the whole thing? But it’s going to be ours, we’re going to live there.”

“Yep, just like our wedding. I’m waiting to wake up, but it’s real, isn’t it?” Remus let out a long sigh, as they got to their room. He let go of Sirius’ hand and went to the dresser.

“Totally,” Sirius agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging their jeans off.

Remus pulled out a pair of Sirius’ pajama bottoms and tossed them their way before he got his own out to pull on. “You really want me in charge of the pole room? I think we should do that together.”

“Mm okay. I think either way is good.”

“Is it like a Daddy thing you want me in charge of it?” He rummaged around, pulling out a shirt a moment later. “Cause as Daddy, I want us both to do it because it’s our space.”

Well, he had a point. “That makes sense. Okay, we can both do it, Daddy.” They pulled on the pyjama bottoms and shrugged off Remus’ button down shirt before flopping back onto the bed.

“Of course, princess.” Remus crawled into bed.

“Is there a room you want to be in charge of?”

“I really don’t care, I’d rather do it all together.” He shuffled under the duvet.

“Mm, okay. I would like that too.” Sirius shifted up next to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Good, we should get some sleep, we have to be up at a decent time to go see Grace!”

Sirius bit their lip; they still couldn’t believe they had bought a house. “Oh my god, we’re gonna be homeowners, Remus.”

“I know, love, it’s crazy. I can’t wait.” He yawned.

“Goodnight, caro.” 

“Night, love you.”

The next morning, Sirius managed to drag Remus out of the house early enough for their appointment to see Grace, plying him with coffee on the way. He perked up soon enough, as they were going through papers and signing deeds. It all felt even more real now, but Sirius still couldn’t believe it. They were so excited.

Sirius and Remus left Grace’s office with big smiles on their faces. They would hopefully hear back from the current owners by the end of the week. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly, but Sirius was impatient, so that was perfect for them. 

“So, seeing as you practically inhaled that first coffee this morning, should we go for  _ actual _ coffee before we head home?”

“Yes, please. Oh, I’d love a pain au chocolat.” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius grinned. “Thought you would. There’s a good one down the street here, isn’t there?”

“I think so.” He nodded and started to lead them in that direction. “I really want to go shopping for stuff for the house. I’m feeling impulsive, it’s your horrible influence.”

“Oh, we should. We can move most stuff from the flat, right? But we’ll need more things. And buying things is the best,” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand as they walked.

“Yeah, we’ll need more, it’s a bigger space. We basically have an extra floor.”

“We’ve got the big things though. We’ve got our bed, a sofa--though, oh! Can we get like, a loveseat? Like Effy and Monty have?”

“Oh yeah a loveseat, we should. I’ve always wanted a chaise lounge or some type of fainting couch, you know?” Remus gave a squeeze to their hand. “We also want a bigger bed.”

“I fucking  _ love _ a chaise lounge. You’re such an Austen heroine, with your fainting couch. Will you sprawl on there whenever you watch me get dressed?”

“Yes, I can do that.” He grinned. “That’d have to be in the bedroom then.”

“ _ Oh no _ , what a shame.” Sirius chuckled, swinging their hands.

“We’re going to have to shag on every surface, aren’t we?” Remus murmured as they came up to the café.

“That sounds absolutely awful but we’ll have to, won’t we?” Sirius pulled open the door, letting Remus go through first.

“Oh yes, for sure.” Remus went through, taking a deep breath. “Ah, smells so good in here.”

“Like coffee and sweet things,” Sirius said lightly. “I have no idea why you’d like it.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s the perfect smell. Why don’t we have a candle of it?”

Sirius snorted a laugh. “Obviously we’ll have to find a candle of it now.”

“Of course.” Remus kissed their cheek as they got in line.

Thankfully it wasn’t too busy, so they found a seat by the window once they had their coffee and pastries. Remus had already started a list on his phone of things they needed to buy, and Sirius was teasing him for being so organised.

“There’s nothing wrong with being organized!” Remus scoffed. “We should look for outdoor seating of some sort.”

“Oh, I know, I just like teasing you,” Sirius said, sipping their coffee. “Yes, I agree. Marly was very fixated on having drinks in the garden, apparently.” 

“I know you do.” Remus took a sip of his coffee. “Drinks in the garden? Okay.” He laughed. “Anything for Marly.”

“Right?” Sirius chuckled as they glanced around the cafe. They bit their lip, looking back to Remus as they set their cup down. “Those two keep staring at me.”

Remus frowned, looking around. “I’m guessing you think it’s not because you’re so beautiful?”

Sirius couldn’t help their smile as they glanced back again. There were two people in a booth next to them who kept looking across between talking heatedly. Sirius wasn’t  _ sure _ they were talking about them, but it sure felt like it. “I highly doubt it, honestly.” They set their cup down, wiping the lipstick off the rim with their thumb.

“Arseholes,” Remus shot the men a look.

“Yep.” Sirius shook their head as the two men seemed completely unperturbed by Remus’ glare. “Can I help you?”

One of the men turned to Sirius. “Well, we’re just talking and wondering…”

Sirius rolled their eyes, putting on a sweet smile as they turned towards the two. “Wondering?”

“Are you a woman or a man?” The other asked.

“Neither.” Sirius bit back a sigh.

“You’re neither?” The first bloke with curly blond hair raised an eyebrow. “You’re wearing lipstick.”

“Yeah, sorry, did I stutter?” Sirius let out a little humourless chuckle. “I am wearing lipstick, you’re right. Luckily, lipstick works on mouths and not specific genitals, so there’s no restriction there.”

Remus let out a low laugh. “And looks fucking wonderful on them.”

“Them?” The second guy asked, sounding incredulous. “There’s only one of them, so that’s wrong.”


	17. Chapter 17

Remus let out a long sigh at the complete ignorance across from them. The two arseholes were completely dense, and he knew Sirius could handle it just fine. But he couldn’t help commenting about the lipstick. “Did you know that  _ They _ has been used to refer to one person for like… ever?”

“Who the fuck asked you?” The blond guy asked.

Sirius laughed. “Who the fuck asked you two for your opinions in the first place?”

“No, no, these two are right. I’ll just let my spouse school you. They’re fully capable.” Remus picked up his mug.

“You two are the reason people ask us who the woman in the relationship is,” one of them said, scoffing as he shook his head.

Sirius set their cup down, shooting Remus a glance. “You know, we’ve never been asked that.”

“Yeah, because it’s bloody obvious who the chick is.”

“Oh, clearly,” Sirius said dryly. “Luckily enough I am entirely comfortable in my gender and, unlike someone here, don’t find myself rooted in societal misogyny. What’s wrong with being the woman?”

“You’re a fucking bloke, aren’t you?”

“No, I said. I’m neither. So I have no trouble being seen as ‘feminine’ because guess what, that’s not a bad thing. Neither is it a bad thing being seen as masculine, because I’m neither and both all at once.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Remus really wanted to speak, but Sirius was doing just fine. He took a bite of his croissant to keep his mouth shut.

“I feel really sorry for you,” Sirius continued. “It must be really awful to have such a narrow-minded view of the world.”

“You should be ashamed of the way you’re representing gay men.”

Sirius let out another laugh, shaking their head. “I’m not a gay man, neither is my husband, actually. Just because we don’t represent the slice of the queer community you do, doesn’t mean we’re wrong. So if you have a problem with how gay men are represented, maybe you should look at yourselves.”

“Yeah, man, I’m not gay. I’m bi and ace. Maybe we’re not queer enough, love?” Remus tapped his foot against their combat boots.

“Oh shit, aren’t we?” Sirius looked back to him, then at the men. “I need to rethink my whole identity then, don’t I? Because we don’t fit into this mould.”

“Fucking ridiculous,” one of the men grumbled to the other. They stood up from the booth, ignoring Sirius and Remus for a moment.

“I better go hand back my Queer Card, caro. Clearly we aren’t acceptable,” Sirius continued, looking between Remus and the men.

“We’ll stop by to do that on our way home. I need to turn mine in too, apparently. It’s weird, it’s like every queer expirence isn’t the same or something…” Remus pondered. He watched as the two men gathered their things and started past their table, mumbling something about not coming here again.

“I’m so sorry for your internalised misogyny, homophobia and transphobia!” Sirius called as they walked past, raising their hand to wave at them.

Remus laughed, shaking his head. “Bastards.”

“Idiots, honestly,” Sirius agreed, drinking their coffee.

“You okay?” He asked, a bit more serious because he was sure that people like that weren’t great for them.m to deal with, no matter how confident they were in the moment.

They sighed, shrugging their shoulders. “Fine? It makes me sad. Even the queer community isn’t that accepting sometimes, is it?” They bit their lip, setting their cup down. “I’m more angry, really, that we have to put up with that shit.”

“Yeah, me too. Fuck them.” Remus sat back in his seat. “They don’t matter, but they do because they’re not understanding and ruining the community.”

“Exactly. Everyone listens to hate more than they listen to love, don’t they?” Sirius sighed, setting their elbows on the table. “Being seen as a man in a dress really frustrates me, Remus.”

“I know it does. It frustrates me too. I wish that I could fix it all.” Remus reached for them hand on the table.

Sirius took their hand, smiling softly. “Yeah. We can fix it, with hard work and patience, right? But it’s work we shouldn’t have to do… how hard is acceptance, really?”

“Apparently just as hard as being kind and educational instead of reactionary, eh?”

“Right?” Sirius chuckled, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“Just existing and being us is a form of rebellion.” Remus smiled at them.

“Oh,  _ there’s _ punk Remus.”

“He’s always under the surface.” He winked before picking up his coffee again. “Let’s go back to talking about the house.”

“I love him for it.” Sirius smiled. “Yes please. In light of recent events I’d like to paint the cladding in the genderfluid, bi and asexual flag colours, please and thank you.”

Remus laughed and nodded. “Sure, that sounds great.”

“So glad you agree.” Sirius set their coffee down before taking a bite of their own croissant. They looked a little sad still, despite the smile on their face.

“I love you, fuck them.” Remus squeezed their hand. “I love your both, everything, and in between.”

Sirius’ smile broadened. “Thank you.”

“I know it’s not a good coping mechanism, but we could go shopping. Maybe make it window shopping so we can see what we like and think about it.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. I was going to suggest going to PureFit and climbing or punching things, but that sounds wonderful too.”

“Oh, we can do that after if you’re still feeling that way… not that I won’t say no to a climb either way.”

“We’ve swapped, haven’t we? You want to go shopping and I want to punch things.”

“Oh my god, Sirius… it’s like we’re switches.” Remus widened his eyes. “Also, fuck gender roles.”

Sirius snorted with laughter. “Yeah, fuck all of it.”

“Shall we get going?” Remus slid out of the booth and held his hand out again.

“Yeah, let’s go buy things for our new house.” Sirius smiled, taking his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus kissed them on the lips softly.

The week passed them by quickly, and they got news that they would be able to move into the house just after their anniversary in a few weeks. Sirius was a little bummed out by that because of course they wanted it  _ now _ , but Remus reminded them they had plenty they needed to take care of. They had spent the week in their usual domesticity between work, and had called the agency about surrogacy and had an appointment for when they returned from a little mini holiday with their whole found family.

The Potters had invited everyone-- _ absolutely everyone _ \--to a holiday by the beach. They had found a big house they rented for everyone just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, with a garden for Trevor and Snuffles, a huge kitchen and a big living room for them to all hang out in. 

Remus drove down with Sirius, his mam, and Richard. He was doing his best to stay engaged in the conversation. There was a lot to for Remus to work through, but Poppy suggested topics for Remus and Richard to discuss, so that was helpful. “We’re nearly there,” he commented in a lull in conversation. “The houses around here are huge.”

“There are like, twenty of us, so I guess this house is gonna have to be massive, right?” Sirius said, peering out of the window at the houses.

“They’re gorgeous,” Hope agreed.

“I can’t believe twenty of us will be in one place.” Richard let out a chuckle. Remus couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah, it can be a lot.”

“It’s a miracle we all managed to get it off work.”

“Well, Effy and Monty have been hounding everyone for a year or so, haven’t they?” Hope chuckled. “Thankfully, we all managed it.”

“They had so much fun with everyone at the wedding, they couldn’t pass it up.” Remus turned down the road the house was on.

“Oh, this place is gorgeous. We’re really close to the sea, too, aren’t we?” Sirius rolled the window down, looking around.

“Really close.” Remus nodded as he did the same, taking a deep breath of the beach air. “Holy shit, here it is.”

“Oh, this is perfect. It’s going to take Mary and I so long to cleanse.”

Sirius chuckled. “Of course you’re going to cleanse it.”

“Sirius, we need to.” Hope leaned forward and tapped them on the shoulder.

“Okay, okay.” Sirius held their hands up in surrender as they pulled into the drive. There were a few cars there already, Remus noted Effy and Monty’s, James and Lily’s, and Peter and Mary’s.

“Sirius don’t even question it.” Remus parked behind the younger Potter’s before getting out of the car.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Sirius shook their head, grinning as they got out of the car. “Luckily Mare is already here so you guys can cleanse it straight away.”

“Perfect.” She went straight for the door.

Richard laughed as he went around to get the bags. “So excited, she forgot her cleansing things.”

“It happens.”

Sirius gave Remus a smile, looking between him and Richard as they grabbed their own bags. “What’s the bet Monty is already mixing cocktails?”

“Gotta be ready for Marly and Dorky.” Remus closed the back once everything was out.

“Oh god, you’re right.” 

“Hello you four! Richard, Hope, lovely to see you--Mary is already in the kitchen! Sirius! Remus! You both look well, how are you, darling?” Effy was stood on the doorstep, smiling ear to ear.

“Hey, Effy.” Remus hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s so lovely to see you,” Effy said, hugging him tightly before going to embrace Sirius too. “I hope you don’t mind, Sirius and Remus, but you’re in the attic -- James insisted because it has a nice bath.” She laughed.

“Ha, oh he always wants the best for us,” Sirius said with a chuckle as they moved into the house.

Remus had a feeling they were stuck up there for other reasons. “We’ll go put these away then enjoy the drinks that Monty is no doubt making?”

“You know him so well darlings, don’t you?” Effy asked, already bustling back in towards the kitchen.

After agreeing they do, Remus and Sirius found their way through the house, and up two sets up stairs. “How come we’re always stuck lugging our shit up so many flights?” Remus snickered as they got to the door of their room.

Sirius laughed, leaning against the door for a moment. “They put us up out of the way, I’d wager.”

“James doesn’t want to hear us shagging.” Remus gave them a peck on the lips.

“Mmhm, I’d say so.” Sirius grinned, kissing back before they ducked into the room. “Oh, but it’s beautiful.”

Remus eyes went to find the attic to be far more light and airy than he had assumed it would be. “For some reason it reminds me of your old flat.”

Sirius smiled. “I loved that place so much. I know what you mean, it’s small but not claustrophobic?” They set their bags down and sat on the edge of the bed, looking around.

Remus flopped down on the bed when he set his bag down. “Hmm, not the best bed, but not terrible.”

“Ha! You are so picky. I think it’s nice. Not as good as ours.”

“No, not as good as ours.” He reached out and squeezed their thigh.

“That’s a very difficult thing to achieve though, hm?” Sirius put their hand over his. “Let’s go back downstairs before we get distracted.”

“We didn’t look at the bathroom. See if it’s up to  _ your _ standards.” Remus grinned up at them.

“Fortunately, they are not as high as the King of Sleep’s standards,” Sirius said, slipping off the bed and padding towards the adjoining bathroom.

“Princess of Baths has a lower standards?” Remus pushed himself to sit up, watching them from the bed.

“Oh yes, absolutely.” Sirius grinned, peeking through the door. “Oh. It’s beautiful… holy shit.”

“Yeah?” Remus hopped off the bed, going towards them.

“Yeah.” Sirius stepped through, pushing the door open behind them. Remus saw the claw-footed bath in the middle of the room like a centrepiece, with a separate shower and a large vanity.

“Damn, this is beautiful.” Remus slipped his arm around their waist.

“Right? Tell me everyone is waiting for us and I can’t just have a bath right now.”

Remus let out a sigh, thinking about a bath and getting in with Sirius. Oh, his scale seemed to have tipped without his realization today. “Do I have to?”

A smile spread over Sirius’ lips. “Hmmm.”

“SIRIUS! REMUS!” Marlene’s shriek came from somewhere in the house.

“You’re fucking kidding. Why can we never have a moment?” Remus rested his forehead on their shoulder.

“We have plenty of moments,” Sirius murmured. “But we always seem to get interrupted when someone is very interested.” 

“ _ Always _ . Okay, not always but too many times.” He groaned, stepping back. “Let’s go, I can hear her shrieking still.”


	18. Chapter 18

For the rest of the afternoon, Sirius’ found family all arrived at the house Monty and Effy had rented. It was beautiful weather so they spent most of the afternoon in the garden, drinking Monty’s punch, watching Trevor and Snuffles run around the garden, with Ro attempting to crawl after them. 

Once it was starting to get later, Effy, Hope and Richard disappeared into the kitchen to cook, refusing everyone’s offer of help. Remus insisted on walking around and checking out the rest of the house as everyone else decided to get ready for dinner or have another drink. The place was massive, but the crowning moment was when they walked into some library/sitting room.

“Holy fucking shit.”

“Oh. No fucking way…” Sirius slipped past Remus into the room, their jaw dropping. There was the most beautiful baby grand piano in the library, sitting on a large rug with the bookshelves as a backdrop.

“ _ Sirius _ .” Remus sat down at the bench.

“Oh my god, this is amazing,” they murmured, following him over and putting their hands on his shoulders. “Shit. Why are we here with like, twenty other people?”

“I don’t know.” Remus let out a groan, his fingers lightly danced over a few keys.

‘It sounds lovely,” Sirius breathed, rubbing gently at Remus’ shoulders.

“When everyone goes to the beach or something… I’ll feel ill.”

Sirius snorted a laugh. “Oh yeah?”

“As long as I’m feeling this way. Yeah.” Remus continued to play.

“Oh hey, we thought we heard music,” came Regulus’ voice from the doorway, Hestia with him.

Sirius straightened up, glad they hadn’t taken advantage of Remus’ scale being tipped this way. “Hey you two.”

“Hi.” Remus  _ sounded _ grumpy.

“Dinner’s done.” Hestia smiled.

Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of Remus’ head. “C’mon, caro. Food.”

“Coming.” He stood up as the other two headed towards the dining room. “Something I won’t be doing in this house,” Remus muttered.

Sirius clamped a hand over their mouth, trying not to burst out laughing at Remus’ quip. “You’re awful.”

Remus smacked them on the bottom then followed the others out. Thankfully, Sirius managed to stifle their yelp, shaking their head as they followed him.

Dinner was, of course, delicious. Hope and Effy made fantastic food separately, but when they joined forced, they were out of this world. The table was full of chatter and laughter as everyone talked about anything and everything. Sirius was at the other end of the table to Remus, that was just where the empty seats were, but they didn’t mind, sitting between Monty and Lily. James was at the other end of the table with Harry, who seemed intent to throw his mashed potatoes around.

“They’re such a handful, aren’t they?” Mary said serenely, cutting up food for Ro.

“It’s still weird to think how grown-up we all are now. Pets and houses and babies,” Regulus said.

“Yeah, and Sirius and Remus are going to add another to mix soon, too.” Marlene’s voice was casual as she ate, not even looking up from her plate.

There was silence for a brief moment, in which Marlene froze on the spot, her eyes widening.

“YOU’RE HAVING A BABY?” James wailed, Sirius was sure he was about to start crying as the table erupted in conversation.

“Remus John! I thought I’d be the first to know.” Hope was pinning Remus with a look that was a bit terrifying, frankly.

“I told her to keep quiet,” Dorcas sighed.

“Oh my GOD, I’M SO SORRY!” Marlene threw her hands up, looking genuinely upset. “I just forgot! I forgot everyone didn’t know already! I’m so sorry!”

Sirius tried to open their mouth to reply to things, but everyone was talking so loudly. Effy was talking about grandchildren and Monty was saying something about a toast. Lily had elbowed Sirius very viciously in the side and squealed, starting on about adoption and whether they needed baby clothes and oh, couldn’t she and Mary stockpile clothes for both Neville and the new baby. Rowena was shouting, “Pad-da! Moon-nee! Bay-bee!” over and over.

Remus was at the other end of the table staring at Sirius for a long moment before he cleared his throat. “ _ All right!” _ He spoke up in his Dom voice, which was so much sterner than his normal tone.

Silence fell almost immediately. With the exception of Ro’s babbling. The little witch. Sirius sucked in a breath, sitting up straighter, trying to keep the smile off their face. Everyone else seemed rather shocked that sweater-wearing Austen-lover Remus had just raised his voice.

“Okay… Sirius?” Remus looked to them. “Do you want to… or?”

“Yes. We’re going to have a baby. We’ve booked an appointment with a surrogacy agency for next week actually. We didn’t want to tell everyone until after then, but it’s slipped out to a few people.”

“Well, Mary used her abilities to figure it out -- and Ro ratted us out.” Remus snickered as she squealed. “I love her though.”

“Oh, and we bought a house,” Sirius added on lightly, taking a sip of their wine.

“You did?!” Effy looked over at them.

“The offer just recently went through. We’re moving in after our anniversary.” Remus shot Sirius another look.

Sirius grinned back at him. “Everything is happening at once, but now you all know.”

“I’m so thrilled for you!” Hestia said, grinning.

“Oh my GOD, I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!” Regulus shouted, as if it had just dawned on him.

“OH! ME TOO! HOLY SHIT!” James definitely started crying.

“I’m so happy for you both.” Alice grinned from ear to ear. “I mean, I already knew.”

“You already knew?” Frank furrowed his brow.

Sirius snickered. “Yeah, Remus, Alice already knew?”

“I thought I told you.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Let’s not talk about how you told Marly.”

“I got over-excited when I got the news about the house and just blurted it out. You forget I have no shame, caro.”

“That sounds very you,” Effy said, smiling.

“Let’s have a toast!”

“We don’t have the baby yet.” Remus laughed as Monty stood up.

“It’s exciting nevertheless!” Monty insisted, holding up his glass. “To Sirius and Remus, to being in love and building a life and a family together!”

Sirius bit their lip, raising their glass as the cheers went around the table. They caught Remus’ eye and smiled wider. God, they were so lucky.

The rest of dinner was filled with chatter about the house and babies. They eventually all went to play games in the living room since it was now raining out. After a heated game of charades and a few drinks, people started to filter off to bed. Next to them, Remus let out a yawn. “I’m tired.”

Sirius had their feet tucked up on the sofa, a little tired from the day, but they knew Remus’ scale was tipped all the way, and they really wanted to torture him a little. “Go to bed then, caro. I think we’re going to watch this movie, aren’t we?”

“Oh, okay.” Remus kissed them on the cheek, leaning into their ear. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

“You don’t want me to join in?” Sirius murmured back, not taking their eyes from the television.

“Nah, you can stay and watch your movie.” He squeezed their thigh before standing up. “Good night guys!”

Sirius bit their lip, wondering how he was going to make them suffer for this. “Good night, caro, see you later.”

“Night!” went a chorus of calls around the room where the night owls were still awake.

Remus winked at Sirius before heading for the stairs. Sirius stifled a groan, oh, he was definitely going to make them suffer for this. With a smile, they looked back to the television.

A few minutes later Sirius’ phone vibrated with a text from Remus.

**I’m starting the bath.** **  
** **Image.jpg**

Sirius rolled their eyes. Remus knew they found it hard to resist a bath, especially one like that.

_ That looks lovely _

**It is. Found candles too. And there’s a bathbomb.** **  
** **Image.jpg**

_ What kind of bathbomb is it? _

**It says “Sex”.** **  
** **Image.jpg**

_ Lies, it’s not called Sex _ _   
_ _ You’re making that up _

**I swear. It’s from Lush. Look it up.**

Sirius rolled their eyes, googling quickly to see if he was actually lying. It was far too coincidental.

“You alright?” Marlene asked, sprawled on the other sofa with Dorcas’ feet in her lap.

**Taking my clothes off now.** **  
** **Image.jpg**

“Hm? Yeah, oh I’m fine, Marly.”

“You’re furiously typing.”

“Am I?” Sirius couldn’t look away from the picture Remus had sent; he was shirtless, with one button of his jeans undone.

_ You’re cruel _

**Then get up here, princess.** **  
** **Image.jpg**

_ Ask nicely _

Sirius stifled a smile, staring at the photo of Remus now naked. His scale apparently really was tipped today.

“I know that smile,” Marlene cooed.

**I’m getting in the tub.** **  
** **Going to take care of myself.**

_ Oh yeah? _

“Oh shut up, Marly,” Sirius said, sticking their tongue out at her. They couldn’t really disappear now, could they? Although, Marlene was grinning at them, so it wasn’t like they had to hide they were running off upstairs to go have sex.

**Bye.** **  
** **Image.jpg**

Sirius shoved their phone in their pocket, standing up. “Goodnight, you filthy people.”

“Night, Sirius!” Marly sang. Dorcas just shook her head, smiling. Sirius flipped them off as they started up the stairs.

_ You’re awful _ _   
_ _ I’m coming upstairs _

Remus didn’t reply, so Sirius just carried on up the stairs, hoping he hadn’t gotten started without them. They shut the bedroom door behind them, then pulled off their shirt as they crossed the room. The bathroom door was shut, they noted with another little sigh. “You’re awful.”

“Mmm, am I?” He let out a luxurious moan.

Sirius tried the door, their eyebrows shooting up when it didn’t open. “Caro, did you lock the damn door?”

“Mmhmm.”

“So now I’m upstairs will I have to take care of myself out here?” Sirius shook their head, laughing at how much they teased each other.

“If you try to get yourself off, don’t even think about me touching you the rest of the week.”

Sirius stifled a groan, leaning against the bathroom door. “Let me in, then.”

“I’m not getting out of the tub.” Remus let out another noise of pleasure.

Sirius rolled their eyes, taking their watch off. “I’m unlocking it.”

“Sure, princess.”

At least he didn’t protest that, Sirius thought as they used the clasp of their watch to turn the lock, letting the door swing open. Remus was in the bath with his head tipped back on the back of the tub. Flush was creeping up his chest.

“Suddenly you want me to get you off?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“I never said that,” Sirius murmured, leaning against the doorframe. “Maybe I just want to watch.”

“Oh, good.” Remus bit his lip, closing his eyes. Sirius could see the muscles in his arm flexing as he moved his fist under the water.

Peeling themselves away from the door, Sirius padded towards the bath. “Would you like some help?”

“Thought you wanted to watch.” He didn’t open his eyes, hand still moving.

“If that’s what you want.” God, he was so gorgeous.

“I  _ wanted _ to fuck you -- ah, shit -- but you were being a brat.”

“You can still fuck me.” Sirius unbuttoned their jeans, leaning on the side of the bath. 

“I can?”

“If that’s what you want. If you’ll let me in the bath with you.”

“Mmm, no.” Remus smirked then moaned again.


	19. Chapter 19

Remus knew he was being a complete and utter bastard, but he loved seeing Sirius like this. “This is my bath, you missed out.”

“You’re so mean,” Sirius said, sighing as they pulled their jeans open.

“I am? You didn’t want to have sex.” Remus let out a long sigh.

“I didn’t want to have sex  _ right now _ . I wanted to watch the movie but someone kept sending me lurid texts.”

“Then you should have waited.” He let out a gasp, thumbing over the head of his cock.

“Your photos were far too appealing.” Sirius leaned over the bath a little. “You really don’t want me in there with you?”

Remus  _ really _ did want them in there, but he also  _ really  _ want them to suffer. “Mmm, I don’t think so.”

Sirius pouted, trailing their fingertips through the water near Remus’ calf. “No?”

“No.” He curled his toes feeling close to the edge of climax.

“Maybe I can help without being  _ in _ the bath?” Sirius’ fingers skimmed up his thigh.

“Nah -- ah.” He tensed up.

Sirius bit their lip, moaning softly. “You look so good.”

“You should -- should sit on your hands and just watch.” Remus arched his back.

“Yeah?” Sirius drew their hands back, putting them between their hips and the edge of the bathtub. “You know I like watching you, caro.”

“Mmm, you -- you do, huh?” He let out another moaned, looking Sirius right in the eyes as he stroked faster.

Sirius shifted, watching him closely, their lips parted just a little. “Yeah, you know I do. Are you thinking of something? Imagining something?”

“I’m thinking about  _ you _ , like always.” He licked his lips. “Thinking about when I tied you up on our honeymoon - ah, fuck.”

“Mmm, yeah?” Sirius squirmed again. “You tied me up a few times, huh? The time I made you work for it, and you fucked me senseless?”

“Yeah, that time.” His grip became firmer, without thinking about it. He was so close now. “When you had the control for the plug - ah, shit.” Remus tensed up.

Sirius let out another moan. “Mm, I remember. Are you gonna come just thinking about it? Fucking me all tied up whilst you were wearing the plug, too?”

Remus nodded, “Fuck, yeah.” He arched up again, coming as he thought about how Sirius felt and how hard he had came that day. “Oh fuck.”

“Fuck, yeah, come for me Daddy.”

Remus was sure that he blacked out for a second at Sirius’ words. When he came back to himself he opened his eyes to see Sirius was all flush, leaning over the tub. They looked completely entranced. “Hi princess.”

Sirius smiled, their teeth scraping over their lip. “Hi Daddy.”

He shivered again, dropping his hand from himself. “You wanna get in here now?”

“Mm, depends if you’re going to stay in there or not.”

“I’ll be in here for a little bit.” Remus held out his hand. “Take your bottoms off and get in.”

Sirius chuckled, pushing their jeans down and kicking them away, quickly followed by their briefs. They took Remus’ hand before stepping into the bath. “We need one of these in the house.”

“We do have a very nice bathtub, but yes, maybe we can get a clawfoot one day.” Remus smiled at them.

Sirius sank into the bath, sitting at the other end to Remus and tangling their legs with his. “You do realise I’m trying to convince myself not to put that photo of you as my phone background.”

“Which one of me?” Remus asked, playing dumb because he knew exactly which one. He ran his hand up their leg.

Sirius gave him a look, raising one eyebrow. “It might possibly be the one of you getting undressed. I would say the one of you naked, but I don’t want anyone else seeing that.”

“Oh, really, princess?” He trailed his fingers down their leg.

“That one’s for my eyes only,” Sirius murmured, sinking down into the water a little more.

“Come here, so I can touch you properly.”

“Oh now you want to touch me?” They smiled, biting their lip as they sat forward.

“I always did, you were just being such a brat.” Remus reached out and pulled them closer.

“You like me being a brat.” Sirius moved forward, straddling Remus’ thigh.

“I really do.” He sighed. “I also hate it.”

“Mm, I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Really, princess?” He walked his fingers down their abdomen over the hair there.

“Mmm. I fight because I know you like it. I only think you hate it because you don’t get your way all the time.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him.

Remus raised his eyebrow, moving his hands to the side of the tub.

Sirius squirmed a little, grinding their hips against Remus’ thigh. “See? I like pushing at you like that.”

“That’s nice.” Remus didn’t move his hands back to them.

“And now you’re pouting because I’m not begging you to touch me,” Sirius said, biting their lip around a smile as they rolled their hips. They brought their hands up to the sides of the tub, going to take Remus’.

“I’m not pouting.” Remus moved his hands away from them.

“Not even a little bit?” They leaned forward, still smiling.

“Not even a little bit.” He shook his head, hands going to their hips. As careful as he could, he pushed them back and off his thigh before standing up.

It was Sirius’ turn to pout as they sat back in the water, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. He leaned down and kissed the top of their head. “Enjoy the bath, princess.”

They leaned into him just a little. “I’m guessing if I touch myself I’ll be in your bad books.”

“Yep, no sex for at least a week.” Remus grabbed a towel. “You’re not allowed to get yourself off in any way.”

Sirius frowned, sinking back into the bath water. “And you’ll know if I get off, huh?”

“Do you want me not to trust you that way?” Remus dried off then tied the towel around his waist.

“I suppose not.” Sirius sighed, lying down and stretching out.

“Good, see you in bed?”

“I  _ suppose _ . Love you.”

“Love you too.” Remus slipped out of the bathroom and went to the bed, dropping his towel on the floor.

Sirius wolf-whistled as he walked from the room.

He laughed, settling on the bed against the pillows.

“I’m surprised you’re not in here watching me, like you usually do,” Sirius said, their voice floating through from the bathroom.

“I’m tired, I guess.” Remus leaned over and opened the window behind their bed before stretching back out.

“Obviously that wank was very tiring, caro.”

“Yeah, it really was.” Remus closed his eyes, just listening to Sirius. He knew they called him caro and not Daddy on purpose. After a moment Remus heard the opening notes of  _ Cheap Queen _ coming from the bathroom, Sirius humming along.

“Nice song.” Remus knew what they were trying to do.

“Well I’m bored in here so I’m entertaining myself, looking at photos and listening to my favourite.”

“That’s good.” He let out a yawn. “I think I’m really going to sleep.”

“Fine, you get some rest Daddy.”

“Night, princess.” Remus didn’t miss the change in nicknames as he got under the covers.

“I’ll try not to wake you up when I come to bed.”

“Okay.” He turned on to his side.

It was a short while later when Remus heard the movement of water in the bathroom and then footsteps into the bedroom. He could hear Sirius moving around and searching through their bag for something, then the bed dipped behind them as they got into bed.

Remus’ eyes stayed closed, his back to Sirius. They cuddled up behind him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and their body against his. Remus could feel them hard against his hip. Doing his best not to move, Remus tried to keep his breathing even as well. Sirius stayed close, wrapping their arms around his middle and stroking his side. They were very warm from the bath water. It was difficult not to let out a sigh at how they felt against him.

“I know you’re asleep,” Sirius whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. “But you got me thinking about our honeymoon, remembering everything. Like, when you were playing the piano and I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“If you know I’m asleep why are you waking me up?” Remus couldn’t help himself.

Remus was sure he could  _ feel _ Sirius’ grin against the back of his neck. “I was wondering if I described something in detail enough you might dream of it.”

“You were being too loud and handsy.” He still didn’t move.

“I was whispering, Daddy. And I can’t help it if I want to cuddle up to you.”

“Mmm, I see, princess.”

“I can sleep on the other side of the bed, if you like.” Sirius kissed the back of his neck again.

“If you’re going to keep me up…”

Sirius huffed, moving away a little. “I hope your scale tips the other way tomorrow Daddy, because I might just take the hit and we can not have sex for a week.”

“Your loss, princess.” Remus rolled onto his stomach.

“Is it?” He felt the mattress shift with Sirius’ movements.

“Yep, because who knows the next time I’ll want to get off with you.”

“I can get off by myself, especially if Daddy is being so mean.”

“You should have listened.” Remus shifted a little.

“To what, Daddy?” Sirius groaned softly.

Remus didn’t respond, he just stayed silent.

Sirius let out a little gasp. “I’ll listen if you’re nice to me.”

He let out a breath through his nose, turning onto his side to look at Sirius -- finally. They were on their back with the covers around their hips, their hair loose on the pillow around them. Their profile was backlit in the soft light from the window as they tipped their head back a little, one hand beneath the sheets.

“You should have come upstairs with me to begin with.”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling softly. They didn’t look over to him. “You didn’t ask me to, or I would’ve.”

Shit, he didn’t ever ask, did he? “Would have, really?”

“Mhmm. If you’d have said—ahh—Sirius, come upstairs so I can fuck you in that glorious bathtub I would’ve crawled out of the room after you.” Sirius groaned, their back arching.

“I find that doubtful, you’re a brat.” Remus wanted to just move over and kiss them.

“Don’t you trust me, Daddy? I always do what you want when you ask nicely,” they murmured, tilting their head towards him a little, their eyes still closed.

“That’s such a lie.” Remus clenched his fists.

“Is it?” Sirius moaned again, stretching their free hand above their head to grip onto the headboard. “How often do you ask nicely, Daddy?”

“As if you saying that is going to get me to touch you.” He shook his head.

Sirius cracked one eye open, smiling over at him as they shrugged one shoulder. Remus saw their hand moving beneath the sheets as they arched again.

“It won’t.”  _ God _ he wanted to so bad, but he was a stubborn bastard. He could hear Sirius in his head  _ you’re just hurting yourself _ .

“Mmm, you know, I’m thinking of—the first time you spanked me, in the kitchen of the flat when I came—ah, came back in in my shirt and thigh highs. I sprawled myself in your lap and you still refused to touch me.” Sirius gave a luxurious moan, their eyes closing again.

Remus could feel his cheeks flushing, and his cock stirring once again. “Yeah and this time… you won’t get me to give in.”

“Last time I begged, didn’t I? Said  _ Remus, please, I want you to touch me so bad. I’ll let you do whatever you want with me _ .” They swallowed, their back arching again. “I think I’d do it differently if I was in the mood to beg, mm, tonight, anyway.”

“You would?” Remus shook his head, wishing he didn’t ask.

“Mhmm.” Sirius gasped, one leg kicking the sheets further down their hips as they squirmed a little. “Yeah, because I know—know what you like even more now, Daddy.”

Remus bit his lip, not answering this time.

“Ahh, I’d say something like, like  _ pretty please, Daddy. I know you like making me feel good and looking after me and I like being good for you and I’ll be so good and I know you always do whatever you want with me, Daddy. Because being Daddy’s Princess is my favourite— _ ahh— _ thing.” _

“If you like being good, you’d stop touching yourself.”

“You said no getting off. I’ve not gotten off yet, have I?” Sirius’ teeth raked over their bottom lip. “You always do whatever you want, you know I’m yours because my bracelet says so, so if you  _ want _ to…”

“Then how come you’re not listening? I said to do something and you’re not listening.” Remus rolled on to his side.

“I never said  _ I _ do what you want, just that you should do what you want, Daddy. Didn’t you listen? Am I too distracting?”

“I am listening  _ and _ you said earlier that you always listen when I tell you things.”

“I’m listening, Daddy. Just not acting on it.” Sirius twisted their wrist, squirming.

“I said to stop and you’re not stopping.”

“Mmm but it feels  _ soo _ good,” they whispered, their other hand gripping the headboard tighter.

“You’re such a brat.” Remus shook his head. His whole entire body was screaming for him to  _ make _ Sirius stop. Sirius moaned in response, still stroking themselves slowly. He looked away, he really didn’t want to give in.

“Now you’re not even watching,” Sirius murmured, arching again. “I thought you liked watching me.”

“Because you’re a brat.”

“You like me being a brat.”

“Not when you don’t listen when I tell you to stop what you’re doing.” Remus opened his eyes again.

Slowly, a smile spread across Sirius’ lips as they watched him. After a moment they shifted, moving their hand away from their cock—which Remus definitely wasn’t looking at—to trail up their stomach. Their fingertips drifted up their chest, then up their neck, just past the corner of their mouth before they reached up and gripped the headboard with their other hand, still watching Remus intently.

“Go get the lube.” Remus shifted a little.

“ _ Please _ ,” Sirius said, but they sat up. “I would’ve thought you wanted me to stay there like that for you, Daddy.”

“You know what, just lay there then.” Remus settled back down into the bed.

“I’m up already, aren’t I?” Sirius smiled over their shoulder at him, sat up in the bed. “Would you like me to get the lube, Daddy?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“Would you like me to lie back down, Daddy?”

“Yep.” Remus rolled back over.

Sirius went quiet for a moment as they laid back, their breathing still a little short. Remus yawned, scooting a little closer to them. Sirius shifted again, rolling onto their side. They moved closer as if they might spoon him but kept a little distance between their bodies.

After a moment, Remus shifted then rolled over, pinning Sirius underneath them. Sirius made a little noise of surprise, looking up at him with wide eyes. He let go of one of their hands. “Touch yourself, princess.”

This time, Sirius didn’t argue, just kept eye contact with him as they reached down between their bodies to wrap their hand around their cock. “Mmm, yes Daddy.”

“What are you going to do next time I want you to do something?” His free hand trailed up to their neck.

Sirius bit their lip around a moan, tipping their chin up a little. “Do what you ask me to.”

“Yeah, what do you call me when you’re doing this?” Remus’ fingers lightly went around their throat.

“Daddy, sorry Daddy.” Sirius shifted, their strokes speeding up just a little.

“Next time I won’t let you come.” Remus squeezed the sides of their neck.

The noise Sirius made in response was  _ beautiful _ ; their eyelids fluttering for a moment as they tensed under him. “M’sorry, Daddy.”

“You’re so beautiful princess.” Remus squeezed a little tighter, his lips ghosting against theirs.

Sirius practically whimpered, their back arching, on the edge of their orgasm. Their eyelashes fluttered again as they opened their eyes and looked up at him, pleading with puppy-dog eyes.

“Do you want to come?” Remus’ voice trembled a little.

“Mhmm,” was all Sirius managed, their voice thin beneath Remus’ fingers as they stroked themselves almost frantically.

“You can come.” Remus nodded before kissing them, continuing to squeeze.

Sirius made another whimper into the kiss, their body tensing and quivering as their back arched—as much as it could with Remus pinning them. They kissed back, gasping, until they came with a long moan.


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius should be been a little scared of the way Remus’ fingers were tight around their neck, of the way they couldn’t quite get a full breath and they were seeing spots, but they weren’t. It felt exhilarating and downright wonderful to give themselves over to him like this, knowing he would take care of them, knowing he would never let anything truly bad happen to them. It was bizarre to think that getting choked made Sirius feel safer than ever, but it did. If anything, that was evidenced by the fact Sirius came harder than they had for a long time, stars behind their eyes but not just from Remus’ fingers on their throat. They writhed under him, held down and cared for as they stroked themselves through orgasm.

As they calmed down, Remus pulled back, letting go of their neck. “You okay?”

Sirius inhaled sharply as they sunk back into the bed, eyes still closed. “Yeah,” they breathed, a little ragged. 

“I didn’t squeeze too hard, did I?” Remus shifted to cuddle them, stroking their hair.

“No.” Sirius curled into him, swallowing gingerly. “No, it was good.”

“You liked it? I wasn’t too mean, was I?” Remus kissed their temple.

“You weren’t… I worried--” Sirius swallowed again, still catching their breath-- “that I pushed too far, for a moment. When you rolled away.”

“No, no, I would have safeworded. I was just being a bastard about the  _ please _ .” He laughed. “I really wanted to fuck you but I’m so stubborn.”

“Okay, I’m glad.” Sirius smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You could’ve fucked me. But you really are so stubborn.”

“I am.” He groaned. “I didn’t want you to win, but you did anyway.” He snickered. “Well, did you like coming like that?”

Sirius chuckled, shifting a little. “Yeah, I did…” It still surprised them a little, the depths of what they liked doing with Remus. “I never win, but I did tonight, didn’t I?”

“I guess you did.” He held them a little tighter, still playing with their hair. “Need anything?”

“I don’t think so.” Sirius’ eyes were closing already, content. “Just stay here and cuddle.”

“You don’t want a cloth or anything? You’re going to be itchy in the morning.”

“Oh, shit yeah. Mm, I’ll go and get one, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” He kissed them softly. “You’re nice and cozy.”

“That’s true. Could you? I feel a bit fuzzy.”

“Yes, princess, you know I love taking care of you,” Remus whispered before kissing them again.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius murmured back, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus pressed his lips to their forehead before moving away from Sirius, and climbing out of bed. Sirius tilted their head, watching him walk away. God, he was gorgeous, they thought. A little bit of them was worried he was walking away properly, but he wasn’t, he would come back any moment and clean them up, look after them.

“Princess, you forgot to blow the candles out.” He chuckled from the bathroom.

Sirius groaned, rolling onto their side. “I was distracted.”

“It’s okay.” Remus assured them, coming out of the bathroom with a cloth in his hand. “All set.”

“You always look after me,” Sirius hummed, their eyes closed. They thought for a moment how shocked everyone would be to know what they’d gotten up to. Well, almost everyone.

Sirius felt the cool, wet cloth on their stomach as the bed shifted. “I always will.”

“You’re stuck with me now, caro.”

“Have been, nearly a year.” The cloth went away and soon Remus was cuddled up against them, holding them tight.

“It’s a shame we can’t spend our anniversary in our new house, hm?” Sirius cuddled up to him, pressing close.

“That’s okay, we’ll have one last celebration in the flat.” He kissed their temple again. “You should go to sleep, princess.”

“Mm, that’s true. A final hurrah. I love you.”

“Love you.”

Sirius drifted off quickly, completely content.

At some point in the middle of night, Sirius was awoken by kisses to their neck. They woke up, still cuddled up to Remus, smiling softly as they tipped their chin back. “It’s the middle of the night, caro.”

“Is it?” Remus’ hand drifted down their front. “I already got the lube, no one has to get up.”

“Mmm, you’re prepared, aren’t you?” Sirius lifted their hips up towards his touch, leaning up to kiss him. “We have to be quiet.”

“Need me to cover your mouth while I fuck you?” Remus wrapped his hand around their cock.

Sirius moaned, shifting beneath him. “Depends how hard you fuck me, Daddy,” they retorted, wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

“I’ll fuck you nice and hard.” Remus’ free hand reached for the nightstand.

“You’re so good to me.” Sirius wrapped their legs around his waist, leaning up to kiss him again. 

Sirius was pretty sure no one heard them, despite how hard Remus fucked them, because of his hand over their mouth, Sirius nipping at his fingers. Afterwards they fell asleep right after cleaning up, still tangled together.

The rest of their mini-holiday went perfectly. The group spent a lot of time by the beach, playing games and being together, before going back to the house and reclining in the garden or living room, enjoying the good weather. It was a break they all needed, apparently, and everyone was getting on well. Remus even smiled at Richard a few times over dinner.

On their second to last day, Sirius was sprawled on the sofa just after breakfast, their leg propped up on the arm. They and Marlene had been doing handsprings in the sand on the beach yesterday and Sirius had twisted their knee a little funny. A little bit of them was concerned they were being overdramatic, but all the dancers insisted they should rest and listen to their body, and they had to agree.

“Want some company, love?” Remus sat next to them on the sofa with another cup of coffee.

“Mm, please. I’m grumpy at my knee.” Sirius sat up, stretching out a little. “Dorky says it’s good though, I just need to keep resting it.”

“That’s good.” He kissed them just below their ear. “Maybe we can do something about that piano.”

Sirius chuckled. “That would definitely make me feel better.” 

“I’m sure it would.” Remus put his arm over Sirius’ shoulders.

“Is everyone heading to the beach soon?” Sirius leaned in, kissing his cheek.

“Mmhmm, they’re all nearly ready.”

“Good,” they murmured, smiling as they kissed Remus properly.

“Moon-nee! Pad-da!”

Remus let out a little laugh as he sat back. “Hi Roro.”

Sirius shook their head as Rowena tottered into the room, quickly followed by Mary. James was beside her with Harry on his hip, bouncing him lightly. “Hello you lot.”

“What’s going on?” Remus asked as Alice appeared behind them with a big grin.

Sirius looked between them all with wide eyes; oh god, what were they planning?

“Well, we thought if you two were staying here today,” Alice started.

“And that you’re planning on having a baby,” Mary continued.

“That you could get some practise, with these three monsters.” James grinned, bouncing Harry, who gave a big squeal.

Sirius swore that Remus groaned then let out a happy noise all at once. “Really?”

“Yep!” The three of them chorused at once.

“What do we need to know?” Remus set his coffee down and held his arms out to take Neville.

“We’re only going for the morning, so a few hours? Harry and Ro should nap around the same time at like… 11?” Mary smiled, watching Rowena climb onto the sofa and into Sirius’ lap.

“Yep, and there’s food in the fridge for them.”

Alice carefully passed Neville to Remus, smiling. “There’s milk in the fridge for Neville too. I think he’ll sleep off and on all day, really. His rocker is over there.”

“Okay.” Remus bounced Neville in his arms.

Harry gave a shout as he reached out for the two of them. “Paaa!” 

Sirius beamed, laughing at James’ proud expression. “Padfoot is his favourite already.”

“Of course they are.” Remus murmured, still entranced by Neville.

Sirius watched him for a moment, chuckling. He was so sweet with Neville. Ro sprawled herself in Sirius’ lap, brandishing the doll she’d recently taken to carrying around with her. Rather proudly, Sirius noticed it was an Action Man in a rather mod-like 60’s Barbie dress.

James set Harry down with Sirius. “Have fun!”

“Whoa whoa, we only wanted one kid, not three!” Sirius laughed, Harry already crawling into their lap and pulling their hair.

“Moon-nee! Pad-da!”

“For now.” Remus grinned over at them and Alice let out a loud laugh.

“Love you both!” Alice waved before heading out of the room.

`Love you too, don’t we Neville?”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “For now?!”

“Now!” Ro squealed back, brandishing her Action… Person.

Remus just laughed at James and Mary went after Alice.

“Well,” Sirius said, shifting Harry into their lap as Ro made a slide for her toy out of their raised leg. “That happened.”

“Hmm?” Remus took a seat with back on the sofa.

“You’re not even slightly concerned about looking after three kids for a morning?”

“I mean, a little, yeah.” He laughed, shift to sit with his legs crossed on the sofa.

“Oh good. I am definitely terrified.” Sirius managed a smile.

“It’ll be okay, they’re good little monsters, aren’t you?” Neville made a little sweet noise after Remus asked.

“He loves his Uncle Moony already.”

“Moon-nee!” Ro squealed, and Harry shrieked in response, right in Sirius’ ear. They winced, chuckling as they wiggled their leg like an earthquake for Ro’s action figure.

“I love him. Oh god, what’s it going to be like when we have our own kid?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “I love them all and our own…”

“Yeah… It’s gonna be crazy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Remus let out a sigh.

“I can’t wait.”

“Me either.” He leaned over and kissed Sirius’ cheek. “So, what are we going to do?” Remus looked at Ro and Harry.

“Well, I suppose we’ve got to keep them amused? Forego our intended… piano recital.” Sirius bounced their leg as Ro shrieked with happiness.

“We do, huh? We’re never going to be able to have that recital, are we?” Remus laughed, reaching for his coffee.

“This is what it’ll be like when we have our own kid, caro. No more mid-day… recitals.”

“Nap time?” He shrugged. “We’ll deal with it. You would rather recitals or a baby? If you’re worried, we don’t have to go to our appointment when we go back.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I’d rather have a baby, Remus, don’t worry. We can still fit recitals in somewhere. Maybe just shorter ones. Or ones when the kid is sleeping over at Aunt Al’s or something.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Remus smiled over at them, looking a little unsure.

“I am 1000% sure. I can’t wait to raise a family with you, caro.” Sirius reached over, taking his free hand to squeeze.

“All right, just checking.” Remus kissed their hand.

“Pad-da! Moon-nee! Bay-bee!” Rowena cheered, waving around her Action Person.


	21. Chapter 21

Remus looked over at Sirius, playing with Harry. He was still worried about Sirius agreeing to having a baby, but he knew that it was his own anxieties. Sirius was ready, he just needed to trust it. It was all going to be okay. “Have fun over there?” He asked as he fed Neville the bottle.

“Yep!” Sirius was playing with blocks with Harry, which mainly consisted of using them more as percussion. “We’re having lots of fun, aren't we, Haz?”

Rowena was babbling away at her doll between them. It had been a couple hours, and the house wasn’t burning down. “Looks like it. How’s the knee?”

“It’s a bit sore… Harry did smack it with a brick earlier, but it’s fine.” Sirius shrugged. It all seemed to be going well.

Remus made a face. “Ouch. You don’t need to see anyone when we go home about it, do you? You not dancing would be worse than me not climbing -- we’ve done that before.”

“Yeah.” Sirius grimaced. “Can you imagine me on crutches? I think I’ll go check in with the physio in our complex…”

“You’d be balancing on them and stuff. Terrible.” He set the bottle down and went to burp Neville.

Sirius snorted. “Rude.”

“Though, you’d be better about it than me.” Remus tapped on Neville’s back.

“It’s hard to be  _ worse _ about it than you, caro. You were the worst patient.” Sirius grinned at him, laughing when Harry bashed a brick against another, apparently in agreement. “Haz knows what’s up.”

“No!” Ro shouted.

“Seems like Roro is on my side.” He laughed as Neville burped.

“Roro, how could you?” Sirius feigned looking rather upset, lying back. Harry promptly crawled on them.

“You know she likes me best.”

“Moon-nee!” She clapped.

Remus grinned, rubbing Neville’s back. “I love you.”

“Me? Or the myriad of children?” Sirius smiled, throwing Harry up in the air.

“You, of course.” He laughed then paused. “Not that I don’t love the children.”

“Sure, sure.” They smiled broader, then leaned over to peck Remus on the lips.

“I love you the most though.” Remus kissed them quickly before going over to settle Neville into his rocker.

“Moon-nee! Pad-da!” Ro shrieked some more, following Remus.

Sirius laid back with Harry settling on their chest, chuckling to themselves.

“You’re going to be a chatty thing, aren’t you, Ro?” Remus knelt down by the rocker to put Neville in it. “Can you say Neville yet? Probably not. Harry? How about Harry?”

“Har-ree!” She clapped as Remus made sure Neville was all safe before he picked Rowena up and got off the ground.

“A babbling future witch, huh?” He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

“Oh, she’s so so clever. Good job Roro!” Sirius patted Harry on the back. “You hear that, Haz, Roro can say your name!”

“So clever.” He bounced her, dancing around a little as he made his way back to the sofa.

“Oh god, I think my heart is going to explode when I see you with our actual child…” Sirius’ voice went a little soft.

“Please don’t let that happen.” He grinned at them as he danced around a little more because Ro was giggling the whole time.

Sirius chuckled. “It’s highly likely. You’re going to be the best father. That kid is gonna want for nothing.”

Remus couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face, and the feeling in his chest. “You’re going to be the best parent.”

“I really hope so.”

“You’re going to give them everything your parents didn’t.” He stopped dancing, hearing the tone of Sirius’ voice.

Sirius paused, staring at Remus for a moment before they nodded. Stroking Harry’s head as they did, they pressed a kiss to his little forehead, their eyes closing. “I  _ really _ hope so.”

“Do you think your parents were ever like this with kids that weren’t even their own, let alone their biological children?” Remus sat down next to them again.

“No, I don’t think so. We had nannies when we were kids,” they murmured, sniffing slightly.

“Do you love these little monsters?” Remus’ free hand went to Sirius’ hair.

“So much.”

“Then can you imagine how much you’re going to love and care for your own child?” He ran his nails gently over their scalp.

Sirius leaned into him, their eyes closing. “Yeah. I’m gonna love that kid so much… Make up for Reg and me.”

“You’re going to break that shitty cycle, just fine. You’ve got me and Poppy and Effy and Monty and a whole fucking village.”

Ro gave a squeal. “Fun-kee!”

Sirius’ eyes snapped open. “Did she just say what I think she said?”

“Fun-kee!” She repeated with a clap.

Remus’ eyes went wide. “Shit.”

“Sheet!”

“Fuck! OH GOD!” He stared at Ro. “Stop.”

“Moon-nee! Fun-kee!”

“Remus! Do not say another word. Mary is going to kill you.” Sirius sat up, trying not to disturb Harry from their chest, who was dozing off.

Remus covered his mouth.  _ Shit _ . He let out a groan.

“Sheet!”

Mary was going murder him, Sirius was right. Sirius had their hand pressed over their mouth, shoulders shaking with trying not to laugh. 

“Hey, Roro, shall we play with your Action Person?” They managed to get out through chuckles.

“Moon-nee! Pad-da! Fun-kee! Sheet!” She bounced.

“Is Rowena saying what I think she’s saying?” Alice’s voice made Remus jump.

Sirius just burst out laughing, dropping their head back. “Oh god…”

Remus slumped down.

“Mama! Sheet!”

Mary made a noise that Remus wasn’t sure what it meant. “Moony, I thought we could leave you be with the little ones and it be fine.”

“It was good until like, three seconds ago, Mare?” Sirius said, their hands pressed over their face. Harry was awake and laughing on their chest.

“Moony, mate, your child is going to be in trouble for swearing all the time, huh?” James was laughing so hard it was amazing that he got his words out.

Remus put his hands over his face. “I’m so fu--sorry!”

The room just erupted into laughter. Remus could hear Rowena laughing along too.

“Sirius, you’re going to have to deal with any trouble because I’ll just swear at the teacher or something.” He groaned again as Mary took Rowena.

“Oh, I can definitely play at being Good Cop,” Sirius said, petting Remus on the head.

“It happens Remus, it’s okay.” Mary shook her head. “Just… try to not swear while she’s in the mood for repeating.”

“Hopefully she’ll forget it soon enough.”

Peter slipped into the room next to his wife. “Moony, I hear you’re teaching them swears already?”

“Jesus.” Remus shook his head. “I was trying to be nice about something.”

“And you were being wonderful about that, thank you.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Fun-kee!” Ro clapped again then reached out for Peter.

“I’m going to hide in the room now.” Remus stood up. “I’m sorry.”

Sirius bit their lip. “I’ll come up with you?”

“Please.” He slipped by the group of parents laughing, heading towards the stairs.

Sirius passed Harry to James and Remus heard them chatting with the group as he started up the stairs. He made it to the room and flopped back onto the bed before they got to the room. He was just embarrassed by teaching Ro how to swear, he just wasn’t thinking.

A few minutes later, Sirius slipped into the room, shutting the door behind them. “Hi caro.”

“Hey.” Remus pushed himself up. “Are you okay?” He wasn’t going to forget how Sirius had got upset before the whole fiasco.

“I’m okay. Pete is finding it funny… You’re not too embarrassed are you?” Sirius padded over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“No, I’m fine, just a little embarrassed.” He snorted a laugh. “Uncle Moony, teaching the kids their first swear words.”

“That’s Peak Uncle Moony and you know it.” Sirius chuckled. “Ro was very cute even when she was swearing.”

“Ha, yeah, I guess so.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Enough about me being Peak Uncle Moony, can we talk about how you’re feeling?”

“Yeah,” Sirius murmured, leaning into him. “I just got… I don’t know. I worry that I’ll turn out like them, sometimes.”

“I met them, you’re never going to turn into that -- especially when you actively fight against it.”

“Yeah… and if I even seem like I’m going to… call me out?”

“Of course, and we’ll go right to Poppy.” Remus kissed their cheek. “You’re going to be such an amazing parent. We’re going to raise an amazing kid.”

Sirius smiled, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We are, aren’t we? I want to be a good parent.”

“We will.” He played with their hair again. “I’m so excited, I can’t wait til Monday to go to the agency.”

“It’s going to be wonderful.”

“So, was watching the kids better than the recital?” Remus laughed, pulling them to lay down with him on the bed.

Sirius snickered, laying down with him. “That’s  _ absolutely _ our code word now, you know that?”

“Yes.” He shuffled around a little to get comfortable.

“Where are Sirius and Remus, you guys? Oh, they’re at a recital, apparently. Cut to us shagging in the bathroom or something.” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Ha! Yes, except I’m not sure I’d ever shag you in a bathroom not our own or a hotel.” He went to run his hands through their hair again.

“Hmm, I suppose. You’re too loud otherwise.” Sirius bit their lip, their smile clearly teasing.

“ _ Me _ ?” Remus snorted a laugh. “You’re the loud one. I’ve had to cover your mouth fucking you every time we’ve done it here.”

“Oh sure, that’s why you cover my mouth. Not because you like your fingers in my mouth or choking me, absolutely not.”

“Ha, both.” Remus nudged them.

Sirius laughed, shifting so they were straddling his thighs. “Of course you say  _ both _ .”

“Always both.” Remus settled his hands on their hips.

“Mm, I’m so lucky.”

“I love it all. I’m so greedy.” He ran one hand up their back.

“So so greedy. Luckily, I am more than happy to oblige,” Sirius murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

“I know you are.” Remus smiled into the kiss. “Maybe we should have a recital right now.”

“I think we have some time.”

“We can make it a quick recital.” He lifted his hips up a little.

Sirius bit their lip, groaning softly. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmm, quick for us at least.” Remus went to undo their shorts.

“Remus! Sirius! Lunch time!” His mam yelled up to them.

“Oh god.” Remus covered his eyes. “Really, we can not get a minute when everyone is awake when we’re together.”

Sirius snorted a laugh, burying their face into his neck. “Only middle of the night recitals for us now.”

“Only for tonight, tomorrow afternoon we go home.”

“We can make twenty four hours, can’t we?” Sirius pulled back with a grin. “Mr. All The Sex Now?”

“Of course.” Remus chuckled. “Come on, let’s go.”


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the holiday went well, though Sirius and Remus were quite glad to go home to have their flat back, and be able to have…  _ recitals _ in the middle of the day. They went to their surrogacy agency appointment, which Sirius was ridiculously nervous for, but it all went well. There were many options and they decided to keep them all open, whilst thinking about who within their extended friend group might want to be a surrogate for them.

Soon enough, their anniversary rolled around. Sirius insisted on having the day off, which Marlene thankfully gave them, but unfortunately Remus had to work a morning class. Sirius thought of trying to get him to stay in bed that morning, but they decided to behave. For once, Sirius stayed lounging in bed whilst Remus got ready for work and kissed them goodbye, wolf whistling as he walked away.

Once he had gone, they sprang into action working on their anniversary gift for Remus. It didn’t go  _ completely _ to plan, but it worked out eventually. After cleaning up, they took Snuffles for a run before jumping in the shower, knowing Remus wouldn’t be much longer. They had hatched a plan to surprise him, so got dressed with a grin, pulling on their briefs before retrieving the rope from the dresser.

Sirius wasn’t so used to self-tying, so it took them a little longer to tie the rope in a decorative harness around their chest, but they were satisfied with it in the end. They shrugged on one of Remus’ button shirts over the top, along with their leather skirt and Remus’ favourite thigh highs with  _ tease me _ on the seams. Sirius took a little longer than usual to braid their hair and apply some makeup. They had been feeling hyper femme for the past few days, so they were embracing it entirely. 

Whilst Remus was still out, they wrapped the other presents they had bought for him. One of them was a shirt with the phrase “Are You Knotty?” on, with a square knot. It was perfectly Remus, both climbing and in the bedroom. The other was a mug with the phrase “Don’t Torture Yourself, That’s My Job.” Sirius had also gone to the sex shop and gotten more lube, and at the checkout they had impulsively grabbed another length of silk blindfold they wondered if they could repurpose into a gag, thinking of Remus’ talk of keeping them quiet whilst they were on holiday.

**Just got off the bus, be home in a couple minutes!**

_ Okay! _ _   
_ _ Love you  _ 💙

Sirius grinned to themselves, excited as they straightened the bedsheets and set Remus’ presents on top. Not long after, Sirius heard the front door open. “Hi princess! I’m home!”

Snuffles gave a happy bark and Sirius heard his claws scuffle across the floor as he ran to greet Remus. Sirius was on his heels, smiling. “Hi caro. How was work?”

“It was fine.” He laughed. “Happy to be--” Remus stopped talking when he saw Sirius.

Sirius smiled broadly. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi.” He cleared his throat. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Sirius said, feeling their stomach flip at the compliment. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary, my pearl.” He moved forward, wrapping his arms around them. He paused for a moment, his hand moving up their side. “Are you… do you have rope on?”

Sirius grinned into his neck, pressing a kiss there. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Remus hummed, kissing them softly as his hand went up to their buttons.

Sirius took a step back, taking his hands. “Not yet.”

“Not yet?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“You’re a parrot today, aren’t you?” Sirius grinned. “Because you can't rush opening gifts.”

“You really want to be a brat today? It’s our anniversary.” He scoffed.

“I’m not being a brat. I’m on my best behaviour. If you really want to open one of your gifts then you can.”

“Oh yeah, what gift?” Remus reached out to their shirt again.

“Well, there’s this one…” Sirius tipped their chin up a little, gesturing to themselves. “Or there are two in the bedroom.”

Remus huffed a breath. “Mmm, this one.” Remus plucked at the top button.

“Of course caro, whatever you want. It’s our anniversary,” they murmured, holding their hands out to him. “If you want your best present first.”

“My best present… also, caro?”

“ _ Daddy,” _ Sirius corrected, squirming a little.

“Mmm, that’s what I thought, princess.” Remus ran his hand up to their neck. “I want to give you your gifts first.”

Sirius just nodded, smiling. They were going to suggest going out for dinner this evening, but perhaps they would end up staying in bed all day and all night. Remus took their hand, leading them to the bedroom.

“Did you have a nice morning?” Remus asked, kissing their temple as they walked. “You look so beautiful, I’m sure your spent a lot of time on your braid.”

“I had a productive morning, took Snuffles for a run then packed some.” Sirius smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind their ear. “Thank you. It wasn’t so hard but it looks good?”

“It looks fantastic.” He squeezed their hand. “Why don’t you sit on the bed, and I’ll get your gifts?”

“Okay.” Sirius did as he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to the two wrapped gifts for Remus. “Yours are here too.”

“All right, let me get the box first then we can open them together.” Remus went over to the closet.

“Sure,” they murmured, watching Remus with a smile. He was so gorgeous and they felt so lucky. “I feel like you’ve spoiled me.”

“Mmm, I love spoiling you, you’re my princess.” Remus pulled out a box wrapped in black paper with little gold glitter stars on it.

“Ohh pretty!” Sirius smiled, hoping the things they had bought him would be good.

“I thought you’d like the paper.” He laughed, setting the box on their lap. “There you go.”

“Do you want to open yours too?” Sirius looked up at him, already plucking at the edges of the tape and wrapping.

“Sure,” He kissed them, reaching for the gifts.

Sirius watched him for a moment before continuing to carefully open their present. They got the paper off and set it aside, before pulling the lid off the black box within. Inside, nestled between the gold tissue paper, was a pink and black leather collar with “Daddy’s Princess” in silver in the middle of the collar. Under the collar, Sirius picked up a black lace robe with a silk sash. There was also a lacy looking crop top with a red bow on the front. Finally there was a lacy pair of underwear with straps that looked they would go around the back of their thighs.

“Ha! I love this shirt, I can wear it climbing.” Remus was holding up the “Are you knotty?” shirt.

“Remus, this is gorgeous…” They looked up to see him smiling and it made them so happy.

“Oh good, you like it?” He grinned, setting aside the shirt to reach for the mug. “I was worried about it being too femme if you were feeling more masc today, but you’re femme today, so that’s good.”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, really femme today. This is perfect. I’m a bit…” They gestured broadly to themselves. They were feeling so femme to the point of bordering on dysphoric, so lingerie felt like the perfect gift. “This is so beautiful. Thank you. I love the robe, especially.”

“You always joked about swanning around in one, I had to get it when I saw it.” Remus tore open the paper. “Oh, this is too good.”

“Mm?” Sirius managed to pull themselves away from feeling all the lace and looked up to him, grinning at his expression. “It’s so you, isn't it?”

“Yes, I love it. I’ll use it every morning. Well this and the rock climbing mug.” He kissed them softly. “Thank you, I love the gifts.”

“You’re so welcome. I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Remus sighed, his fingers going for their buttons again. “Can I unwrap my best gift?”

Sirius chuckled, letting their arms drop to their sides. “Of course, Daddy. You can critique my rope work some, I’m sure.”

“I won’t, I’m sure it’s perfect, like you.” Remus grinned as he slowly worked the buttons open. “Good job, princess.” He ran his hand over the rope on their chest. 

“Oh yeah?” Sirius leaned back on one hand, watching his fingers moving. 

“Mmm, I love your skirt, but I think you should put on the underwear I got you.” He kissed them on the cheek.

“I’ll keep the rope on though?” Sirius straightened their legs, already shifting to undo the zip of their skirt.

“Yes, please.” Remus watched them carefully.

Holding his eye contact, Sirius wriggled their skirt down their legs, quickly followed by their briefs. Thankfully they’d predicted the thigh highs staying on, so they’d employed the leather garters rather than suspender clips. Sirius looked away only for a moment to pluck the lacy shorts from the box before slipping them back on. “They feel nice,” Sirius said, standing up to straighten the straps around the back of their thighs. “What do you think?”

“They look nice -- beautiful -- shit, you’re gorgeous. I love the green rope on you.” He groaned.

“I thought it would fit on our wedding anniversary.” Sirius turned on the spot this way and that, adoring the look on Remus’ face. “Should I put the rest of my gifts on? I’d want the crop top but I’d have to take the rope off.”

Remus shook his head. “No, keep the rope. You can try the crop top later.”

“Okay. Whatever you want, Daddy.”

“Let me take everything off the bed, then I have one more -- okay -- two more gifts for you.” He laughed, standing up.

Sirius laughed, their eyebrows raising. “More gifts?”

“Well, one is very obvious princess.” Remus moved their gifts to the side table. “You should put on your new collar.” Remus gestured to the box.

“Will you put it on me?” Sirius picked up the pink and black leather collar, smiling as they padded over to him.

“Yeah, come here.” Remus sat back on the bed.

Sirius climbed onto the bed next to him, kneeling as they held the collar out to him. The lingerie felt wonderful, and Remus’ gaze only made it a thousand times better.

“They have a bunch of genderfluid stuff on the site I found. Are those more comfortable than the ones you got yourself for Valentine’s Day?” Remus ran a hand up their thigh.

“Mmhm. Much better. I like the straps too.” Sirius tilted their head, moving their hair out of the way so he could fasten the collar.

Remus took the collar and moved to reach up to adjust the collar, as he did his right sleeve slid up and Sirius could see what looked like a bandage there. They frowned, plucking at his sleeve. “Hey, did you hurt yourself at work?”

“No, actually.” He fastened the collar then sat back.

“What? What happened?”

Remus gave a little laugh, “It’s okay, princess.” He paused then took off his shirt, pulling up the hem and carefully getting off over his head and arms. “You can take the bandage off. It’s your gift.” He held his arm out.

Sirius gave him a confused look, sitting back to give him room before they plucked at the tape holding the bandage together. “Remus… You didn’t do what I think you did, did you?”

“Who, princess?” Remus squeezed their thigh.

“Daddy,” Sirius corrected, almost on instinct as they pulled the bandage away. Beneath it was a tattoo on Remus’ bicep, of a square knot with a loop at one end. Around it there were the words  _ Hopeless Romantic _ in a script. “You did… Holy shit, it’s amazing…”

“You like it? I thought since it has a lot of meanings…” Remus rubbed his hand up their thigh.

“Oh my god… I love it. I love it so much! It has a knot just like our wedding rings. And you are  _ such _ a hopeless romantic… oh my god, I love it, I love it!” Sirius was torn between staring at the tattoo some more and kissing Remus square on the mouth.

“And also climbing.” Remus snorted a laugh. “And tying you up.”

“Right! Oh it’s so perfect.” Sirius grinned, grabbing Remus by the face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Remus laughed into the kiss, his hand coming up to the rope on their chest again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so, so much. You’re amazing, you’re perfect. I love you.”

“You’re the best, princess, I love you.” He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them over onto his lap. “What do you want to do today?”

‘Mmm, depends whether you mean right now in bed or in general?” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, grinning. They still couldn’t believe he had gotten a tattoo.

“Both, princess.”

“Well, right now I’d like to have some kind of completely riotous and debauched sex with you, Daddy, and then we can get dressed up fancy and go to dinner somewhere and cause queer punk havoc?”

“Oh, you have wonderful ideas, princess” Remus ran a hand over their cock through their underwear.

Sirius bit back a moan, their hips pressing forwards. “I’m so glad you think so.”

“Any requests?” Remus asked them.

“I wanna ride you,” Sirius bit out, their eyes flickering closed.

“Good, I want that too.” He kissed their lips softly. “Why don’t you get the lube and we can get started?”

With a nod, Sirius leaned over to the nightstand to grab the lube. “I love you,” they murmured as they grabbed it, sitting back in his lap.

“I love you too.” Remus slipped his fingers under the hem of their underwear. “Mmm, why don’t you get on your front.”

“Of course Daddy, whatever you want.” Sirius shifted, sprawling out on the sheets next to him, anticipation curling pleasantly in their stomach.

“These look so nice on you, princess.” Remus snapped the elastic of the underwear.

Sirius gasped, their back arching a little. “Thank you Daddy. They feel so good. Do you like my rope?”

“I love your rope, you did so well, I’m so proud.” Remus pressed a few kisses down their spine.

“Thank you.” Sirius shifted, trying to lie still.

“You’re so squirmy today.” He laughed, playing with the waistband of the underwear then giving a tap to their arse.

Sirius bit their lip, chuckling softly. “That’s what you do to me.”

“Yeah? I make you all squirmy?” Remus pressed a kiss to where he had tapped them.

“You know you do, Daddy.”

“I do, I love making my princess all squirmy and flustered.” He rubbed a hand over them before giving them a harder slap.

Sirius moaned softly, pressing the side of their face into the pillows. “Yeah?”

“Mmm, I like seeing my princess all happy.” He spanked them again.

“Ahh, yeah,” Sirius bit out, rolling their hips against the mattress. “Daddy makes me so happy.”

“Oh good, I’m so happy that I do. You make me happy too.” Remus hit them again a few times, alternating cheeks.

They gave a sharper moan, hips stuttering a little. “I wanna--I wanna ride you.”

“I know, can I get you ready?” Remus pressed a few kisses to their lower thighs.

“Mm, please.”

“Good. It’s a shame I have to take these off you. You’ll have to put them back on later, okay? Maybe you can wear the top as well.” Remus hooked his fingers around the elastic then eased down them down.

Sirius lifted their hips to help him, glancing to the side to see if they could see in the mirror. “I’d like that. I wanna wear the top.”

“Okay.” Remus saw them looking back. “Do you want to move so you can see?”

“I wanna watch.”

“All right, you can move.” He sat back setting aside the underwear. After a moment they pressed up onto their hands and knees before shifting to the other end of the bed and lying back down on their front. Remus was right, it was their anniversary, so they weren’t going to brat  _ too _ much.

“Thank you princess.” Remus reached for the lube. He smiled at them in the mirror as he got the lube ready.

Sirius propped their chin on their palm, watching him eagerly. “I can’t believe you got a tattoo, Daddy.”

“Do you like it?” Remus shifted so he could press more kisses to the small of their back as his finger press lightly against them.

“Yeah, I--ahh--I love it. It suits you. It’s really hot too.”

“I always wanted one, but never could decide.” He continued to kiss their skin as he circled against the entrance with his slick finger.

Sirius bit their lip, their gaze flickering between Remus’ smile and the sight of his finger circling them. “It’s a good choice… it’s so hot.”

“No one but you knows the  _ real _ meaning about it.” He licked down their cleft as his finger pressed into them.

“Ahh, fuck. Yeah, I--I like that. Only I know how filthy Daddy really is,” Sirius gasped, lifting their hips towards him. 

“Yeah, I’m only filthy for you, princess.” Remus’ finger went deeper as he teased his tongue against them as well. “Mmm, maybe if we ever have a threesome, a little filthy for that person.”

Sirius shuddered, watching him intently, the way he was watching them too. “Ahh yeah, just a little bit. Fuck, that feels so good.”

“Mmmhmm?” Remus continued to fuck them with his finger and tongue. He was making sounds the reminded Sirius of the ones that he made when he at something delicious.

“Ye-yeah. Oh fuck, you’re so good, Daddy, you feel so good.” Sirius moaned, pushing back against him, trying not to grind as they forced themselves to keep their eyes open, watching him.

“You taste so good.” Remus added another finger.

They could only bite back a sob of pleasure, closing their eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus was only somewhat surprised to find Sirius looking so pretty in thigh highs and one of his shirts. He was very surprised to find Sirius wearing a rope harness. The knots were fairly good for someone who rarely did ties. He wanted them to wear the rope for awhile, but he was also dying to get them into the things that he had bought them for their anniversary. Later, Remus figured, they had all day.

“I think you’re ready now.” Remus sat back, gently pulling out his fingers.

Sirius moaned, shifting their hips from side to side. “Please.”

“Yes, princess.” Remus moved against the headboard. “Do you want to ride me still?”

“Yeah, I do, I really do.” Sirius was a little out of breath as they knelt up, biting their lip.

“Okay, come on, on my lap then.” He grinned.

Sirius squirmed again, smiling broadly as they climbed into Remus’ lap, their hands going to his shoulders. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi princess.” Remus’ hands went to their sides. “I can’t wait to be in you.”

“Mm, yes please.” Sirius shifted closer, wrapping their hand around Remus’ cock to guide him into them. 

“Ah, you’re being so polite today.” He hummed, his stomach doing a flip.

Sirius moaned, their head tipping back as they sank down onto him. “Ahh, fuck, you feel so good, Daddy.”

He groaned at feeling Sirius around him. “Shit, princess.”

“Yeah?” They bit their lip, rolling their hips against his. They dragged their hands through Remus’ hair, across his shoulders.

He lifted his hips up against them, trailing his hands over their body. “I love you so much. You feel so perfect, princess.” He gasped a little.

Sirius moaned. “I love you. Fuck, I love you like this. You like my outfit, Daddy?”

Remus moaned, surprised at how loud it was and how his stomach did a flip. “Shit, yes, fuck, you’re so beautiful. So pretty.”

Sirius squirmed, their body tightening around Remus for a moment. “Fuck. I was… was trying so hard not to get really worked up when I was tying myself up.”

“Yeah? Were you tempted to touch yourself?” Remus kissed their clavicle. He tightened the grip on their hips.

“Yeah, so tempted,” Sirius gasped, digging their fingers into his shoulders. “I knew Daddy wouldn’t want me to.”

“I would have been so mad, darling. If you -- ah, fuck, if you asked, maybe.” He thrust up into them again.

“Ah, darling?” Sirius raked their teeth over their bottom lip.

“I don’t know where, mmm, where it came from. Sorry, princess.”

“I don’t mind it--ah fuck, you feel so good. I prefer princess though, Daddy. You can call me whatever.” Sirius shifted, spreading their knees apart so they could get him deeper.

“Ah, oh fuck, yeah, yes princess. Daddy’s princess.” Remus closed his eyes for a moment then wrapped his hand around Sirius’ cock.

Sirius gave a sharp moan, their hips rolling faster against his. “Oh fuck, Daddy, fuck. You feel so good in me, _fuck_.”

Remus let out a sharp moan, meeting their hips’ movements with his own. “Yeah? You make me feel good. I’m so close, but I want - want you to come.”

“I’m close, I’m--ahh--” Sirius’ fingers threaded through Remus’ hair as they moaned-- “Can I? I wanna come, Daddy.”

“Come, princess, please, for Daddy.” Remus bit at their neck, feeling himself tensing against Sirius. A moment later he felt them clenching around him as they came, a sharp cry spilling from their pink lips. Feeling Sirius come, sent Remus over the edge, coming deep inside of Sirius.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, you’re so perfect princess.” Remus kissed their temple, still feeling completely euphoric.

Sirius shivered, panting a little. “Fuck…”

Remus ran his finger over their new collar. “You’re fucking amazing.” He nuzzled their neck.

“Ah… god I am still shaking. I love you, you’re—I love you.”

He laughed, kissed over their neck then pulled back to look at them. “Your makeup is still perfect.”

“My makeup is always shag proof, Remus,” Sirius mumbled, chuckling.

“Mmm, I think I still want you to call me Daddy.” Remus grinned, going back to nuzzle their neck.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy. How can I make it up to you?” Sirius shifted in his lap, their body clenching around his cock.

“Ah, ah, maybe you should try on your other things. Well, let me clean you up first.”

“Mm I don’t want you to leave the bed, Daddy. Maybe I can help clean up?” Sirius watched him, licking their lips—Christ, how were they so sexy?

Remus’ stomach did another flip as he lifted his fingers to their lips. “That’s your come, not mine.”

Sirius pursed their lips a little. “I know, it won’t taste as good, but your fingers will help,” they murmured before taking his fingers into their mouth. He let out a little moan at the feelings of Sirius’ mouth. 

“Aren’t you sticky?” Remus asked, a little breathless.

“I suppose. I sort of like it today,” Sirius said, swirling their tongue around the tips of his fingers.

“Okay, if you like it.” He sighed as Sirius continued on his fingers.

“I do.” Sirius pulled back, sitting on their heels. “Not all the time but today is okay. Feeling… especially filthy today apparently?”

“We can be filthy all day, can’t we?” Remus dropped his hand to the sheets.

Sirius grinned. “We can. I’ll have to take this rope off, won’t I?”

“Sadly, I can tie you up real pretty later if you want again.” He gave a little frown.

“Mhmm, yes please Daddy.”

“Okay.” He smiled, running his hand over their thigh.

“Will you help me get out of this rope so I can try your pretty things on? Or would you like to watch me struggle?” Sirius flashed him a grin, stretching their arms up over their head.

“Hmm… I do like watching you struggle.” Remus smirked.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Such a sadist, Daddy,” they hummed, reaching behind themselves for the knot, their back arching beautifully.

“I know.” Remus moved to kiss their shoulder. “I can help if you want princess.”

“Up to you, Daddy.” Sirius undid the knot and Remus watched the fairly elaborate harness loosen a little.

“I wanna be nice to you.” Remus reach over, knocking their hands out of the way.

Sirius bit their lip, letting their hands fall to their lap as they wriggled on the spot a little. “So nice to me.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of their neck right above the collar. “So nice.” Remus continued to until their harness. “Oh princess, you really did do a good job.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Sirius murmured, preening.

“Your braid still looks pretty too.” He nipped at their shoulder as he finished getting them out of the harness.

“You’ll have to see if you can get my hair all messy then, won’t you?” Sirius smiled, leaning into him as they shucked off the rope.

“I’m sure that I can, give me a little.” He laughed, tossing the rope aside. “Okay, try on your things.”

Sirius slipped off the bed, stretching a little. “Where did you throw my underwear, Daddy?” They looked around, naked apart from their collar and rope marks.

“Um, just off the bed, I think.” Remus looked to the floor.

“Ah yes! I see them!” Sirius plucked them up off the floor and slipped them on, wriggling their hips. Then they went to the box on the nightstand and pulled out the lacy crop top to pull on too. With a glance in the mirror to make sure it was sitting right, Sirius turned back towards him with a smile. “Will I do?”

“Oh, you look very sexy, princess. How about the robe? I know you’re dying to get into it.” Remus watched them turn this way and that to look at themselves.

Sirius smiled. “You know me so well,” they murmured, pulling the robe out of the box and admiring it at arms length for a moment before they slipped it on. “Oh, it’s so pretty.”

“Yeah? Will it do for swanning about our new house? You can be very dramatic with it.” He sat up cross legged.

“Mhmm, very dramatic, then collapse onto the chaise when you walk into the room from how handsome you are.” Sirius did a perfect pirouette on their toes, hand on their forehead.

“We’ll really need a fainting couch.” Remus snorted a laugh.

Sirius grinned, leaning over to kiss him briefly. “I have one more thing to show you. Should we do it now? Are you hungry?”

“I’m hungry, yeah.” Remus nodded then kissed back, lingering for a moment.

“Okay. Here? Or the kitchen?”

“Hmm. I think here. Let’s stay in bed all day.” Remus brushed his hand over their cheek.

“Sounds beautiful.” Sirius leaned into his touch. “Okay, I’m going to swan to the kitchen then swan back, hm?”

“Swan away, darling.” Remus chuckled.

“ _Darling,_ ” they parroted back before sweeping from the room, looking as elegant as ever.

“Who am I to you?” He raised an eyebrow, not that Sirius could see. He didn’t know why he kept wanting to call them darling today.

“I love you Daddy!” Sirius called from down the hall.

“I love you too, princess.”

A few moments later, Sirius practically _strutted_ down the hallway like a catwalk, holding a plate and looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. “What do you have there?” Remus asked as Sirius came into the room with a flourish.

“I may or may not have attempted to bake a cake which may or may not have gone to plan.” Sirius sat on the end of the bed and held the plate out to him, grinning. The cake was heart shaped with light blue icing and icing letters that read _Happy Anniversary_ , only the end of _Anniversary_ was a little squashed.

“Oh, princess, I love it.” Remus leaned over the cake to give them a soft kiss. “Why didn’t it go to plan?”

“Well, I think it will taste quite good, and you didn’t see the state of the kitchen before I cleaned up.”

“That’s good.” He took the fork that was on the plate. “You did a very good job.” He slid the fork into the cake.

Sirius wriggled on the spot, grinning. “Should I keep it a secret that it was a box mix, then? But I did all the icing and that!”

“I love a box mix.” Remus took a bite. “Mmm, that’s so delicious.”

“Ah, I’m so glad! Can I have a bit?”

“Of course.” Remus got another piece of cake then held it out to Sirius.

God, they made eating cake sexy as well; Remus was sure almost anything Sirius did would be sexy. “Mm, it’s not bad, is it?”

“No, you did a fantastic job. I’m so proud.” He went to dig into the cake again.

Sirius’ cheeks were pink as they watched him.

Remus grinned around the fork. “All the praise a bit much, princess?”

“Never too much, but I’m very squirmy. I love when you praise me.”

“You’re so sweet, always, but especially today. I love all my gifts, you’re so thoughtful.” Remus offered them a forkful of cake again.

Sirius’ grin broadened. “Thank you. I love my gifts too Daddy, they’re so pretty.”

“You look so pretty in them.” Remus grinned at them.

“I’m glad you think so. I like my collar lots. And this robe, it’s so swishy… it’s all perfect. I’m feeling hyper femme and it’s just… perfect.”

“You look fantastic in it all. You’re so beautiful.”

Sirius’ blush deepened. “How is the cake?”

“Perfect.”

“I’m so happy,” Sirius said, scooting up the bed to cuddle up to him.

Remus set the cake aside and pulled Sirius closer. “I’m so happy.”

They pressed a kiss to his cheek, lingering a little. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too, princess.” Remus kissed back, running a hand down their back. “You’re the best cuddler.”

“Mm, keep going with the compliments,” Sirius murmured, kissing him softly.

“You smell so good. Did you use new shampoo or something?” He nuzzled their cheek.

“I ordered some rose stuff the other day and it arrived this morning. Do you like it?”

“Mmmhmm, it’s perfect for you.” He ran his hand over the braid.

“You keep praising me like this and I’m gonna be climbing into your lap, caro.”

“I just can’t stop.” He kissed their cheek. “You’re just the perfect princess.”

Sirius groaned, their hands going to his shoulders as they shifted to sit across his thighs. “Keep going.”

“I love your legs in these thigh highs.” Remus ran a hand over their calf. “Though, I love your legs best, but…”

“These are your favourite thigh highs, aren’t they?” Sirius kissed along his jaw, scraping their teeth a little.

“They are.” He gave their leg a squeeze. “I think your new underwear is my favorite thing.”

“Me too. You always find the perfect gifts,” they said, kissing down his neck.

“Ah, you do too. Mmm, your kisses are the best in the whole world.” Remus trailed his nails up their back.


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius sprawled back onto the bed, panting. “I don’t think we’ll—ah—make it out to dinner, will we?”

Remus laughed, untying their legs still. “Love, it’s probably well past dinner time. We’ve been at this all day. We’ve only stopped for cake and water.”

“Mm, is it? I have no idea what time it is.” Sirius stretched their arms above their head, admiring the rope marks. They could feel Remus’ come slipping down their chin and onto their collar, and they were pretty sure it was in their hair. “Whoops.”

“I don’t really know either.” He kissed their knee. “I think we should see what we have for real food in the house.”

“It’s probably too late to order in too, isn't it?” They let out a groan. God, they were deliciously sore.

“Yes, love.” Remus’ hand massaged their leg. “Probably. Are you still doing okay?”

“Mm, I’m good.”

“You don’t want a cloth for that come on your chin?” He laughed. “Maybe we should take a bath or a shower, we’re both filthy. We could do one then eat something.”

“Probably a good idea.” Sirius propped themselves onto their elbows. Both of them were pretty covered in sweat, lube and come. It seemed a good way to spend their anniversary. “Is a cloth worth it or should I just pour myself into the shower?”

“Probably pour yourself into the shower, love. I’ll come with you because I don’t fancy waking up sticky tomorrow.” Remus leaned forward to kiss them softly. “Let’s go shower.”

“Sticky will be the least of our problems,” Sirius quipped, gingerly sitting up and shifting to the edge of the bed. “Jesus, my legs are still numb.”

Remus stood up, slipping an arm around their waist. “That was the longest we’ve ever done that.”

“Yeah, I can feel it.” They shot him a grin, leaning into him. “You look suitably fucked out and fantastic.”

“You do too.” He led them to the bathroom, kissing their temple. “Was there anything you didn’t like about it?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so? I’m still a bit floaty…” Sirius leaned against the doorframe, smiling still. “And there was a brief moment I nearly got come in my eye and that would’ve been awful. But I think that was more my fault… I didn’t want to close my eyes and miss out on your glorious expression.”

“Ha, oh god, that would have ruined the moment, huh.” Remus kissed them again before going to the shower to turn it on.

Sirius chuckled. “Wouldn’t it? God, and I have work tomorrow… Marly wouldn’t let me live it down either.”

“Ha! You do?” Remus frowned. “I guess I’ll have to pack the flat alone. I thought you got it off.”

“Oh shit, did I not say? Benjy has the flu, so I’m covering his lunchtime class. That’s it though.” Sirius grimaced, wiping a hand over their chin and neck. “Is that alright?”

“Oh no, of course it’s alright!” He felt the water. “Its just that you’re going to be so sore and bruised.”

“I know. It’s the kids dance class though, so no pole work and mostly like… I don’t know, it’s more low-key. I’ll be fine.” Sirius padded forward, tentatively licking their hand before they pulled a face. “Ugh, cold come is fucking vile.”

“Ha, I know.” He practically poured Sirius into the shower himself. “You do that all the time.”

“Listen,” Sirius groaned, stepping gratefully under the water. “There’s clearly something in my brain that is like,  _ yes, put it in your mouth, especially if it’s Remus’ _ , and for a split second it always bypasses, even when I  _ know _ cold come is disgusting.”

Remus chuckled, reaching for the soap. “I see.”

“You are giving me such a look right now,” Sirius observed, tipping their chin up towards the spray. “Just because you aren’t a  _ connoisseur _ .”

“A come connoisseur?” Remus let out a loud laugh as he started to wash Sirius off.

With a wide grin, Sirius flicked their hair back over their shoulder. “It is I.”

“You have such a good taste then. Except you keep trying to eat cold come.”

“Everyone has their flaws, caro.” Sirius couldn’t hold back a laugh as they wrapped their arms around his waist, setting their chin on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus pressed his lips to the top of their head. “Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“Mmm, please.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut, happily tired.

“Gladly.”

Sirius was sure they’d zoned out a little in the shower, just leaning into Remus and letting him clean them off. They were so tired but wonderfully so. Eventually, they both bundled up on the sofa in their pyjamas and eating leftovers. Sirius had their toes tucked beneath Remus’ thigh and Snuffles curled up on their other side. 

“Have you had a good anniversary?”

“A very good anniversary.” Remus gave their ankle a squeeze. “That was a lot of sex, Christ.”

“So, so much sex. You think that cake and come combo will wash out of my crop top? As hot as that was, I really like that top.”

“Ha, I think so. We might need to take it to a dry cleaner. That will be a fun conversation.” He snorted a laugh.

Sirius laughed, trying not to choke on a piece of pasta. “Oh fuck, can you imagine?”

“Yes, I’d like to get this lace crop top cleaned. What’s on it? Oh, just some chocolate cake, frosting, and my husband’s come.”

“Ha! Oh my god. I’d want to just for the look on their face!” Sirius was laughing so much Snuffles woke up and gave them a dirty look. “I wonder how often they get things like that.”

“Probably a lot, but people probably don’t tell the truth.” Remus reached for his water.

“Right, right. It’s fucking… yoghurt or something, I don’t know.”

“Ha, I’m sure the cleaner has seen it all though.”

“Eh, we’ll fix it. It’s a problem for Future Sirius and Remus. Right now I just want to relax and eat my food. Recover from getting the shit beat out of me.”

“God, we really went for it.” Remus rubbed his hand up their leg.

“You can say that again. I especially liked fucking you with you manhandling me just where you wanted me.” Sirius shot him a grin, thinking about how lucky they were to have someone like Remus, how comfortable they were with each other.

“Yeah, that was pretty hot.” He groaned, shifting a little in his seat. “I really liked that part too.”

They gave him an incredulous look. “No way, do not tell me you’re still horny.”

“No, I’m not. I could not get it up right now to save a life.” Remus laughed with a shake of his head. He set aside his bowl then moved to cuddle up with Sirius.

“Oh thank fuck, I was worried for a second then.” Sirius set their own bowl down before wrapping their arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair. “I still like thinking back to the Remus two years ago who had a hard time asking for a blowjob.”

“You do, huh? Do you miss that?” He ran his hand through their hair.

“Not in the slightest.” Sirius didn’t even have to think about that answer. “I think it shows how much you trust me and how much better your relationship with sex has gotten since we got together, you know?”

“Yeah, it really has. I love that I feel like I can be how I want with you in the bedroom.” Remus pressed his lips to their cheek.

Sirius grinned, feeling their heart flutter pleasantly. “You can always be exactly how you want with me. Be as Daddy as you like, be as sadistic as you like, be as sweet as you like, be as repulsed as you like, so long as you’re  _ Remus _ , I’m happy.”

“That might be the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” Remus smiled before kissing them on the lips.

Moving seemed to creep up on Sirius, despite being thoroughly excited for it. They were so occupied with packing and sorting through their things--ordering furniture that would take a few weeks, finishing paperwork, that the day they were able to go and pick the keys up seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Most of the flat was in boxes and Sirius was so excited to start afresh in their house with Remus that they were awake at an  _ ungodly _ hour. They decided Remus might murder them if they woke him up this early, so they settled on the sofa with Snuffles to check their emails. Once it was late enough, they set about making coffee before they had to pack that away too. They bounced into the bedroom--wearing their lace robe that they really never wanted to take off--with a coffee in each hand.

Remus was still fast asleep in bed, his arm pillowed under his head.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the curls from his forehead. His tattoo was healing and looked so good on his bicep; it suited him perfectly. “Morning caro…”

“Mmm…” Remus didn’t open his eyes.

“We get to pick up the keys to our house today, Remus,” they murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Tired.” Remus yawned, eyes still closed.

Sirius chuckled, setting the coffee cups down. “I know, I know.” They stretched out next to him, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. “My poor darling.”

“‘s early.”

“It’s not so bad. But we can sleep some more if you like.” Sirius pressed another kiss to his shoulder then one to his neck. 

“You’re lying,” Remus mumbled. “You’ve tried this before.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry I’m very much in love and very much excited. I will just take myself and my lacy robe and my coffee into the living room, hm?”

He huffed. “Are you still wearing the tiny shorts?”

Sirius stifled a laugh at the fact Remus’ eyes were still closed and he hadn’t moved an inch. “If you mean the extra soft cotton booty pyjama shorts, then yes.”

“Mmm, good, stay.” He threw an arm over their legs.

“Ha, of course.” Sirius cuddled up to him, kissing his shoulder again. “For a little while.”

“Home owners.” Remus hummed.

“Mhmmm, our own home. You, me and Snuffles, and room for a little monster too.”

“Mmm, a little monster.” A little smile formed on his lips, eyes still closed.

“A little Moony or Padfoot. Can you imagine? The pitter patter of little feet on that hardwood floor in the living room?”

“Giggling as they splash around the tub.”

“Mhmm. Running around the back garden after Snuffs?”

“Snuggling up on the sofa and watching TV.”

Sirius bit their lip, kissing his cheek. “I think you’ll be less happy with them crawling into bed with us at 3am, but we’ll manage, won’t we?”

“I’ll sleep through it, won’t I? I’ll be terrible at that.”

“Oh yeah, you’ll sleep through it, and I’ll be the one waking up.” They shook their head, cuddling closer. “It’ll get to a point where I poke you awake, I know it.”

“Sorry ahead of time.” Remus yawned, finally opening his eyes.

“I don’t know if it works like that, caro,” Sirius said with a chuckle, feeling unbearably fond. “Good morning.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Remus kissed them softly on the lips. “Good morning.”

“Hi. I’m so excited about today.”

“Me too.” He rubbed the hand on their thigh. “What time is it?”

“Just passed eight.”

“Okay, should we sleep a little more? Probably no, right?” Remus laughed. “We should probably get up and have a quick breakfast and maybe pack some things into the truck?”

“You’re right. You can sleep some more, if you’re really tired though.”

“I’m not going to be able to fall back asleep.” Remus huffed, scooting a little to sit up against the pillows.

“There’s coffee on the nightstand,” Sirius said smugly, shifting to sit up next to him.

“Okay.” He ran his hand up their thigh again as he leaned over to get the mug.

“You like these shorts, hm?”

“I love anything that show off your legs.” Remus picked up the mug.

“Well that’s true.” Sirius leaned into him, looking slowly around the bedroom as they sipped their own coffee. They couldn’t quite believe they were leaving their little flat.

“At least I’m not going to cry in the closet when we move out of here.”

Sirius bit their lip, glancing back to him. “That’s  _ true _ .”

“I’m so happy, I may just get out of bed any moment and get ready.”

“What? Remus Lupin? Getting out of bed before 10am? Voluntarily?” Sirius gasped, miming fainting back onto the pillows.

“The shock. This day will go down in history.”

“I’m going to write it in my diary,” Sirius murmured, still feigning being unconscious.

“Do you have a diary?” Remus looked at them with a grin.

“Absolutely not. You’re the Austen heroine, Remus, not me.” Sirius cracked open one eye, smiling.

“You’ll never find my diary.” 

“You  _ have _ a diary?” Sirius sat up, gasping.

“Do I?” Remus set his coffee down and hopped off the bed.

They practically scrambled to the edge of the bed, snagging Remus’ pyjama bottoms. “Remus Lupin-Black, do you have a diary? Do you write in it with a pen with a fluffy thing on the top? Do you start every entry with  _ Dear diary? _ ”

“You’ll never know.” He laughed, trying to get away from Sirius. They didn’t give up that easily, wrapping their arms around his thighs.

“We’re moving house, I’m gonna find it in our packing. Tell me, tell me.”

“Will you find it?” Remus laughed, wiggling his hips a little.

“I’m gonna. You’ve dangled the carrot in front of me, Remus. Why have I  _ never _ seen you write in it? Are there big soliloquies about me? Drawings? Waxing lyrical?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He let out another deep laugh.

Sirius climbed up, standing on the bed and wrapping their arms around Remus’ shoulders. “Where do you hide it? I know it’s not under your pillow.”

“I never said if I actually had one.”

“You do, I can see it in your face. Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

“If you’ve never seen me do it, then how could I possibly keep a diary?” Remus questioned them.

“You have mysterious ways, Mr. Lupin-Black.”

“Crazy, really, that I could manage that.”

Sirius narrowed their eyes, finally letting go of his shoulders and stepping back a little. “Fine.”

“Love you.” Remus grinned at them. “Let’s get some food.”

“Food sounds perfect. We don’t have much in the fridge, do we?”

“Nope, but I think we have a couple eggs and toast.”

“Orrrrr,” Sirius said, wriggling their hips a little. “We could get ready and go to the cafe around the corner for breakfast as a celebration.”

“I guess, you’ll have to get out of those shorts, but that’s fine.” Remus laughed.

“I’ll have to get out of them sooner or later, caro. I can’t pick up the house keys in pyjama shorts.”

“I guess no.” Remus reach over to smack them on the bottom. “Come on then,  _ darling _ .”


	25. Chapter 25

Soon enough, Remus and Sirius were standing in front of the door of their new house. Today they were going to move some of the smaller things in then doing some painting. Tomorrow they were going to have help moving the larger things in. He looked at the keys in his hand then to Sirius with a smile. He couldn’t believe that he owned a house and was married to the most magnificent creature and had a dog and they were going to start a family.

“Okay, shall we?” He stepped forward to unlock the door.

“Oh no, no, that’s not how it works, Remus.” Sirius had their hands on their hips, standing in the garden. “It’s our first place together. You have to  _ carry _ me over the threshold. Don’t rob me of this moment.”

“I have to unlock the door though.” He laughed, leaning against the door.

Sirius narrowed their eyes at him. “I suppose.”

“I won’t walk over it.” Remus opened the door, just a crack.

“You better not.”

“Come here then.” Remus held his arms out.

They practically bounded over to him, the fringing on the edge of their kimono-style shirt floating behind them, before springing up with their hands on his shoulders. “We’re homeowners!”

Remus laughed, catching them and pulling them up. “We are!”

Sirius threw their head back, grinning ear to ear. “Oh my god. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too.” He kissed them then walked into the house, carrying Sirius in his arms.

“This is perfectly ridiculous.” Sirius was laughing, their arms tight around his neck. “Ah… oh, it’s better than I remember.”

“It’s ours.” Remus spun them around a little. Sirius’ laughter only got louder, their head tipped back, toes perfectly pointed, they looked every bit the dancer.

“Ours!”

Remus set them down, but kept his arms around them. “I’m so happy, I want to cry a little.”

“Don’t cry caro,” Sirius said, kissing his cheek. “I’ll cry if you cry and this mascara is perfect. We’re too happy to cry.”

“I know, but get the happy tears. Remember that time after we shagged on the sofa and I got all teary-eyed? That was when I started to feel like I wanted to marry you.” Remus kissed them again, doing his best not to cry.

“I remember,” Sirius said, their voice so soft. “I love you, I love you.” They pressed another kiss to his lips, then one cheek, the tip of his nose, and the other cheek.

Remus sniffed then dipped them before pressing his lips to theirs. Sirius sank into him, grinning into the kiss. He let out a long sigh as he pulled back, straightening up. He tucked a piece of hair behind their ear. “I love you too. Let’s get to work, my pearl.”

“We have a home to make.” Sirius kissed him again, smiling ear to ear. “Shall we, Mr. Lupin-Black?”

“Yes, let’s.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand, pulling them back outside to start to move in.

That day they moved in what they had and painted the bedroom first then the living room, since that was where they would spend the most time for now. Plus, it was where they had the most things to move in. They weren’t doing anything to the kitchen, because it was perfect for now. Once they were finished, it was late, so they went back to the flat to spend their last night there.

The next few days were a blur, moving the rest of their things in, painting, and decorating. It was all so much, but Remus was so  _ happy _ , he couldn’t stand it. Sirius seemed to be just as thrilled, they hadn’t wiped the smile off their face for what seemed like a month. It made Remus even happier, which felt like an impossible thing to be. It was overwhelming, and Remus was sure he couldn’t be happier -- then he would think about the possibility of having a baby. He couldn’t even deal with that at the moment.

On their second full day in the new home, Sirius was unpacking the books and records to fill the bookshelves in the living room. Remus let them do as they pleased, he could fix the books how he wanted them later. He was in the kitchen arranging everything because Sirius said that they didn’t care how everything was put away in there.

There was a shriek from the living room. “Oh my GOD!”

Remus dropped the, thankfully, plastic wine glass. “Sirius? Are you okay?” He quickly went through to the living room.

Sirius was clutching a book to their chest, stood at the other end of the living room. “I found it! I knew it existed, I knew it!”

His eyes went wide.  _ Shite. _ Remus knew he should have never said anything about his diary -- which was a journal but that’s technical, but he loved teasing Sirius so much. “What?”

Sirius was hopping from foot to foot with excitement. “ _ Dear Diary. Today, Sirius was the best spouse I could ever ask for. They bought me coffee in bed and waxed lyrical about my fingers as I rolled a joint. _ ”

“I’m appalled you think that I write like that.” Remus scoffed, trying to figure out how to stop them from opening it.

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” Sirius cleared their throat and put on a very posh accent. “ _ Dear Diary, my darling spouse today bequeathed me with the most wonderful of gifts. Whilst we were arranging to smoke a little hempen cigarette they composed an incomparable sonnet in ode of mine own fingers. However did I get so lucky? _ ”

Remus sighed. “Princess…”

“No way, you can’t princess me out of this,” Sirius said, looking remarkably stern as they turned the book over in their hands.

“Come here.” He tried again, his voice sterner.

Sirius bit their lip, stilling a little.

“Princess, give me the book  _ now _ .” He took a step forward.

“What do I get in return?”

“No tickles.” Remus stepped forward again.

“I wanna see what you write about. If I give it back will you show me a page, or something? Read me something pretty?” Sirius edged forward.

Remus let out a long sigh again, putting a hand over his face. “If I do, do you promise not to just snoop around for this or give me shit for it all the time?”

“I promise.” Sirius looked very earnest, straightening up and looking at him with wide eyes. “I won’t snoop at all, and you can even keep it in the nightstand or whatever, I won’t look.”

“Really? Promise.” Remus reached out for their hand.

“Promise, Daddy.” Sirius held their pinky finger out.

Remus hooked their finger with theirs and brought their hands up to kiss Sirius’ knuckles. “Okay, let’s sit down.”

Sirius held the book out to him, before starting over to the sofa. He took the book, following after Sirius. They were clearly eager, because Sirius was quiet as they sat on the sofa, tucking their leg up under them.

“Let me find something that I don’t feel too cringey sharing…” Remus took a seat on the cushion next to them. He turned slightly to look at them then started thumbing through his entries.

“Okay, I won’t look.” Sirius closed their eyes, tipping their chin up a little.

“Okay.” Remus paused on a page dated just over two years ago now. He smiled to himself, realizing that it was from their first date. “Found one, I think you might like this.”

Sirius’ smile widened. “Oh yeah?”

“ _ I’m not sure that I’ve met anyone like Sirius before. I’m not sure if there was ever anyone I went out with where I never wanted the date to end. It felt like the spark was there the moment I walked into their studio. We didn’t stop until Sirius seemed to force themselves to go home THIS MORNING. Our date lasted days.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ After we got dinner and had the most delicious dessert, we went back to their flat. I nearly died looking at the record collection (I had joked with Dorky about how I was sure they didn’t want to just take me back to their to see their records the night we first met and I thought they were trying to shag me). We listened to The Beach Boys and snogged on the sofa, and Sirius didn’t seem to give a shit that I didn’t want more. They were happy to just kiss me all night.

_ I know that I’ve only been talking to them for a week, but it feels like I’ve never had anyone who actually understands. They’re patient and thoughtful even though I can be a mess with how I feel. Sirius is just well... The sweetest and kindest and funniest. _

_ We talked about Tuscany after climbing yesterday, and how we both love it. I just wanted to run away with them. Me, Remus I Will Plan My Own Funeral Lupin, nearly gave into impulsivity. God, I’d make a joke about a pretty face turning me to mush, but they’re far more than that. They are so much more. _

_ Even though they just left, I’m tempted to text them or call them. I don’t want to become too attached. We’re going to take it slow, and that’s good because how I feel right now is overwhelming.  _

_ Ah! They texted me asking about King Princess’ newest single. God. Okay. I’m going to shut up before I sound anymore like a teenager. But I actually think this could go somewhere.” _

Remus looked up from the page finally, feeling a little more than emotional.

Sirius had tears in their eyes, one streaking down their cheek. “Remus… You really wrote that?”

“I really want to make a bad joke right now.” Remus set the book in front of them. “You can read it all if you want.” He leaned forward and kissed their cheek then their lips. There really was nothing in there that they didn’t want Sirius to know, he realized at some point reading the entry.

“No,” Sirius breathed, kissing back softly. “My heart will explode if it’s all like that… I--shit, Remus, I love you so much.”

“I mean, there’s probably some angry stuff about you in there.” Remus laughed a little.

“Oh really?” Sirius chuckled. “Maybe I will then, hm?”

“Not too much angry stuff, you can probably guess when I wrote the angry stuff.” He wrapped his arms around them.

“I think it was rightfully angry stuff, caro.” Sirius kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I swear if you tell anyone about me being sappy as shit like this, I’ll tickle you for an hour straight.” Remus rubbed their back.

Sirius huffed a little laugh. “I swear to you, Remus. I won’t say a word.”

“Okay.” Remus pressed a few more kisses over their face. “We should get back to unpacking, okay?”

“Mm, yes, before we get distracted.” Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus smiled before giving them one more kiss before getting off the sofa.

Two weeks later, they were all set up in their new house. Marlene wouldn’t let them get away any longer for not having a housewarming, so Remus and Sirius had set one up. Of course his mam and Effy insisted on cooking and Monty and Marly took care of drinks. They invited their whole found family, as well as other friends from work and such. Remus even invited Richard --personally-- he actually went over his place to ask him over.

Their new home was jam packed with people they loved and cared about. Marlene was shrieking somewhere in the house. Remus was playing with Ro and Harry out in the garden as Snuffles and Trevor ran around. Alice and Peter were gushing to him about how nice the house was and how great it was decorated.

“Your kitchen is to die for. The gift we got you will look perfect in there.” Alice nodded thoughtfully.

“Is it a stand mixer?” Remus looked up at her with a big grin.

“ _ Maybe _ .”

“Honestly, this place is fantastic, Moony. It feels like you’ll be here for years.” Peter leaned against the side of the house, grinning ear to ear.

“I hope so, it’s so nice.” They were nearly done the whole house, except for the pole/play room. Remus was also keeping an eye out for a piano they could afford. “It’s in the perfect location too.”

“Did you say it was Richard who told you about it?” Alice asked.

“Yes, I did…” Remus looked at Ro. “Your Auntie is being terrible.”

“Auntie Alice is  _ never _ terrible, Moony,” Alice said, chuckling.

“Moon-nee!” Ro shrieked.

“Oh, she has favourites,” Peter laughed.

“She sure does!” Remus grinned as Ro grinned and waved her Action Person around.

“Betrayed.” Alice groaned. “I’m going to find Frankie and Neville, at least my own child won’t betray me.”

“I don’t know, he loves his Uncle Moony too.” Remus kissed Ro on the top of the head before standing up. “I’m going to see what my spouse is up to. They’re probably giving grand tours.”

“Just follow the sound of Marly, I reckon.”

Remus snorted. “Yeah, they’re probably talking about how they could install a pole or a barre somewhere in the house.” He headed towards the doors, leaving Peter with the kids. Just as he was about to enter the house, he bumped into his mam.

“Remus John, careful where you’re going.” She laughed.

“Of course, mam. Are you having a good time?”

“Oh, it’s wonderful. This house is so perfect!”

“Yeah? I love it. It’s great… I’m so happy Richard told us about it.” Remus hoped he didn’t sound like he was getting a tooth pulled. He really was thrilled, and he was  _ trying _ .

Hope smiled, mirth dancing in her eyes. “I’m glad too. And I’m so very proud of you, Remus John.”

“Mam, are you going to try to make me cry?” He laughed, going to hug her. “I’m glad you’re closer to me by the way.”

“So glad. I can walk from here to pop and see you two, couldn’t I?” She gave him a tight hug. “I’m so proud.”

“Ha, I know you can, but don’t.” He snickered, shaking his head. He knew that she wouldn’t do that because she did have boundaries. “But when we have a kid, it’ll be good.”

“Of course not, dear, don’t you worry. Oh. I’m so excited for a grandchild… You are going to be such wonderful parents.”

“Thank you, mam.”

“REMUS!”

He stepped back from his mam when he heard Sirius yelling. “What is it Sirius?”

“I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” Sirius came running into the room, grabbing Remus’ arm. “Come with me, come on!”

“What?” Remus laughed, his spouse was out of breath and clearly focused on something.

Before he knew it, Remus was being hauled into the laundry room and Sirius shut the door behind them, leaning against it. “Important news, very important news.”

“What…”

“I know who we can ask to be our surrogate.”


End file.
